The Road to Forever
by simba317
Summary: HIATUS...Rogue and Remy remember the events that lead up to their marriage. It's a fluffy Romy, so just read it, because we all need fluffy Romy. There are other couples too, but are minor...it's a major Romy with some humourous guests...
1. And So It Began

**Disclaimer: **Don't own X-Men Evolution, because if I did, I'd seep my powers into mainstream Marvel and brainwash all of them to get Romy together once and for all. What is up? It's like 'Kill Romy Month' there…

**Author's Notes: **This is a totally spontaneous fic, that is a one shot, I wrote because I was bored and there was nothing good to do, and I was sorta slacking off writing 'A Mutated Existence'. Plus, we just all need a good dose of Romy. I'd have to say a bit of this fic was brought on by songs, like 'Old Skool Love' by Divine Brown, 'Incomplete' by the Backstreet Boys, 'Slipping Away' and 'Pieces' by Sum41, 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy (it's a cover of the Bryan Addams one, I think) and 'Are You Sad?' by Our Lady Peace, though it's in no way a song fic. That, and reading fics and going argh…we need more Romy…Not to mention, I wanted to try writing something else. I'd think of this as sort of a back bone or outline as to what I see as a good Romy, but I'm definitely not gonna write it like this in 'A Mutated Existence'. I'm doing some different things with that one. Don't worry though, I'll work on it when I finish this, I'm already about half way done with the next chapter, so it'll be up by around Monday, maybe earlier, we'll see, kay? Oh yeah, it'll have angsty references, but this fic, is definitely classified as Romy fluffiness. I guess I just need to let my fluff out because it won't be happening in my other fic for a while.

Oh, and I looked at my new account on and saw all of you who put me on their faves lists, I just have to say, OMG, you like me, and it's totally unexpected, wow, it means a lot to me, and I'm just so surprised and amazed and would just like to extend a huge thank you to all of you for doing so and really liking my other fic. I hope you'll like this too. I'm really surprised, but happy and got this huge warm fuzzy feeling, so thanks a hell of a lot.

Because it's taking awhile to churn out, I'm giving it a couple chapters, just because it's getting a tad too long. So I guess it's not really a one-shot anymore. My other chapters are coming out soon too. I promise, and just for kicks, I've got another one-shot coming, that's a fic that's actually short. So I don't have to put it off for sheer laziness.

Admit it, we all need some good Romy fluff and you all know you want it. Enjoy…I present to you **The Road to Forever…**

* * *

What once was is gone and what is left is the present. That's what she thought about as she brought her pale hand up to brushed a stray strand of pure white hair from her face and studied her reflection in the mirror in a small cluttered room. She watched the wind play with the curtains, the breeze tussling the fabric, remembering the past. 

She remembered the beginnings, the times when she'd push him away with acidic words and quick tongue, so that he'd stop annoying her. She remembered the way he still persisted just to see her angry. She remembered her anger and his wit when they'd spar with words and fists. She remembered the way he'd comfort her, when she hurt, when the world got too hard on her and he was the only one who she could turn to because he could understand her and relate, because they'd walked down the same roads. She remembered the games that they played and the attraction that was always there, but eluded their thoughts until one fateful day, it hit them both full force. The queen that he'd given her on the bayou was truly the marker of what was to come for both of them.

She remembered the way his eyes always seemed to lure her in, to capture her, make her want, and need to trust him. She could never resist his eyes. Those pooling orbs of glowing ruby that flickered and glimmered with every emotion that he felt, like a fire, with the darkest onyx surrounding it, that was darker than the night.

* * *

The past is no more, faded and decayed, somehow, but still it has its luster, although what shines brightest right now is the present. That's what he thought as he sat alone in the grand luxurious hall, watching the light dance in the room from the sun cascading in through the windows. He moved his hands from inside his pockets to brush back the hair in front of his eyes and remembered. 

He remembered her cold words and equally cold shoulder. He remembered her distrust, her anger that directed itself at him, whenever he was present. He remembered the way he'd push her, because she intrigued him and just loved to see her riled up. He remembered the words that spun around them and the physical fights that was a dance. He remembered the way she just knew what he was thinking and could see his pain and give him comfort with just her presence near him because she knew what it was like, knew what it was to hurt, just like he for they'd been down the same roads. He remembered their games that eventually released the hidden attraction that they felt for each other, that seemed to grow without them ever knowing it existed in the first place. He still remembered their first meeting, how in the heat of a battle, his intrigue of her and she him had stopped them for a moment where both were seized by each other's eyes.

He remembered those eyes that he got lost in, eyes that would tell her stories like no words could, as they would never do it justice. He'd never been able to resist them, never once, nor would he ever try. It was something to do with those never ending emerald depths that seemed to reach the heavens of forever and was so pure, like light that cast away all darkness.

* * *

Rogue watched as her best friend, Kitty Pyde began to use a curling iron to roll her wavy hair into a combination of loose wavy ringlets in her two toned hair. When Kitty finished her task, she took several bobby pins and pinned part of the hair away from her face and into a multi stranded loose half ponytail that had a twist in the back, leaving the white strands to frame her beautiful face. She stepped back and admired her hair along with Rogue. 

"You look beautiful, Rogue," she said simply.

"Thank ya, Kit," replied Rogue, earning a small smile from Kitty as she began to move back towards the vanity and with her small, but precise practiced hands sweep light make up across her face, enhancing her stunning beauty.

"What are you thinking about, Rogue?" she asked engrossed in her task.

"Just Remy," she replied with a smile crossing her plump, yet soft dark pink lips.

Kitty smiled back at her best friend and they sat there in comfortable silence, Kitty brushing on make up in sweeping motions across her face, leaving Rogue to think.

She remembered the first time she saw him, awhile after he'd taken the bullies away from Evan and her, the first time they'd involved themselves in a full scale war of words both scalding and witty to no end. She remembered all she felt and all she revealed to him and all he revealed to her in New Orleans. She remembered the way he was so unafraid, so bold in the way he'd always brush a strand away from her eyes and behind her ears, fearlessly, always fearlessly. She remembered how somewhere between arguing and bantering all the time, they'd begun to hang out together. She remembered how they could talk about everything, and just plainly understand each other and relate. She remembered the day she realized that they were indeed friends, sometime after New Orleans and constant companionship. She remembered the way they'd hide their interactions from both teams, because they felt that there was someone who they could talk to in each other and didn't want it to end.

She remembered the glittering stars, the darkness of night, the mystery of the shadows in which he'd come to the roof of her home, how every night, she'd crawl up onto the roof of the Institute and watch the stars, only to be joined by Remy when he evaded all the security of the mansion and snuck up on the roof beside her, always surprising her with his presence. She remembered all they'd talk about on those nights, when they were still 'just friends', or so they thought. They'd talk about everything, about what the future held, who they were and wanted to be, their hopes and dreams too. She thought back to those nights and the way her hair would blow into her eyes, only to have Remy brush it back. She remembered the way his trench coat would billow out in the breeze and the way he would hold her close as they knew he'd have to go soon, and the way he smelled, like spices and chocolate, knowing that it was all she'd get from their relationship then. It was on those nights that they'd really gotten to know each other. Although, they'd always kept the past behind shadows and partially hidden from each other, and the talk was never to be carried on the status of their respective teams. They were not ones to commit treason, no matter their true loyalties.

* * *

Remy was lost in thought as he sat in a chair, one in rows and rows of many chairs in the hall. It was rich with its history and its stories that lay hidden in the columns somewhere. He instinctively felt and knew that someone was approaching him behind, no two someones…yet he knew who they were. They paused to sit behind him. 

"You should get dressed, Gumbo, it'll start soon," said the gruff Canadian.

"Ja, meine Schwester shall be here soon," agreed an excited Kurt.

"I know," said the Cajun as a genuine smile crossed his face, still not facing the two as they conversed with him. A silence passed between the three of them and they all soaked it up and relished in it.

"Vhat are you thinking about?" asked Kurt.

"Rogue," replied Remy plainly.

"They'll all be coming soon, bub," said Logan.

"I know," replied Remy as he got up from his chair and began to walk to the exit with Kurt and Logan following soon after. Walking about, it gave him time to think, to remember.

He thought back to the roof where they would meet and talk those nights were something he treasured and to this day, they still talked on the roof, there was just something about it. It was like they could reveal everything to each other with the world below them; the lake, the trees, the mountains; they would all stretch out before them. It was there he felt it, the urge to finally leave Magneto. He couldn't do it anymore, couldn't follow something he was so against, even for blackmail. He knew he had to go, but the timing was never right and he could never think of how he could leave. The situations were never right for it and he couldn't very well leave Piotr and John to deal with Magneto by them selves. No, he was in it together with his new found brothers, and he would only leave, if they could, if they could all be free of the past and all that they held dear that Magneto had been holding over their heads. He would not leave his brothers alone to face his menace. Also, he just didn't think that the X-Men would be warm to welcome him, especially the territorial Wolverine who saw Rogue as his daughter as he had so affectionately dubbed Stripes.

He also knew that he couldn't start a relationship with her, not when his intentions were not clear, even to himself, not when he didn't know her and she him fully, not when she believed in the forever loneliness her touch brought, not when she was afraid for him, not when he was unsure of everything, not when they were supposed to be on opposing sides, not when they had to hide from everyone and not when he had not told her all the truths about him. He couldn't be with her unless he knew that she could accept it all, his past, and him for all he had committed, all he had done, because he couldn't bare it, if she didn't and they were in deep. He had felt so confused and there was just something about her that had always intrigued him from their first meeting that captured his interest and never let go. He didn't know what it was he felt for her, and he didn't seem to know how to ascertain what it in fact was.

* * *

Rogue stared at her reflection once again in the mirror, thinking, and Kitty caught on to her look. 

"He'll be caught breathless," she whispered, causing Rogue to smile as Kitty helped her friend up after she finished the flawless makeup.

Kitty went to a corner and pulled out the dress that they had so meticulously hidden from view. It was beautiful and something that was symbolizing the purity that had always marked their long relationship. Rogue took it from her as Kitty began to help her get it on her frame, brushing the hair from her neck, without the protection needed from her former curse of a power.

She reminisced to a time when it was not so, when she was so afraid of what would become of Remy, if she were to ever lose control again. She remembered how she thought that a relationship past the friendship they had was impossible, how the current state of it was all she could ever have, and how she wanted more, how she did want to be with him, even if she thought it childish to do so. She had to be strong, had to had to hold true, but every night she seemed to cry too, seemed to feel the pain of it, of not being able to have what everyone else did. She wondered why she was the only one in the world cursed to this. And she was confused. Why did she want this with Remy? Rogue had felt that she barely knew him, yet knew him so well. It disturbed her to know that she could know him so well, and yet know so little of him at the same time, and she just somehow refused to reveal all of herself to him, and he to her. It was something that they always could sense in the other who was hiding, who could not reveal it. She couldn't touch him and she didn't trust herself enough to be with him, so she coped with her pain, her curse.

And what of trust, could she truly trust him and accept him, when it seemed she'd been so betrayed in the past. It seemed that all she had once deemed as important had disappointed her in some way, her supposed best friend and 'mothers'. It seemed that they'd all lied to her, all used her, all manipulated her for their own gain, and it seemed better to protect herself than to be hurt by this, so she had kept him at arms length for sometime, but she was crumbling, always crumbling, she couldn't build up her walls again, not when he looked at her like she was his world, not when he could make her so happy. But she couldn't allow herself to bend to her desires, she'd hurt him, she'd believe.

She remembered the way they'd dance around everything concerning what they felt in their hearts, in their souls, the way something deeper that neither could ascertain always seemed to hang over them and haunt them with its presence. But so much stood in the way and they could not have anything more, not yet, not until things could be made simpler, not until they could admit something to each other, and not before they could admit it to themselves. The truth that had been laid into their hearts was always growing the more they were together, but neither had the mind to act on it yet.

* * *

Remy pulled on his crisp black shirt, he could never wear something traditional, he had to make it his own. So it was black and sexy, holding some of his personality revealed. His pants were the deepest red with thin black pinstripes. He always was one for flair. He could stand out in the crowd wearing the most mundane everyday clothes; it was just something about him…something that was in Rogue as well. It was what kept him coming back to her in the beginning and what kept their relationship so strong and so interesting after so long. 

She had been afraid of him, of all that he stood for, but he was determined, determined to see her through her fear, and he had earned her trust, and she his, in showing him his good that he had felt eluded him forever. He could see past every façade, every mask, every persona she put up for the world to see, and she could do the same for him, they understood each other that way, in a way no one else could see past. He remembered that he was the first to treat her completely normally and unafraid, he showed her that she was not alone and she needn't hide from the world, and she showed him that he was more than just the thief, manipulator and womanizer that everyone saw him to be, that his heart was true and that everyone's perceptions of him was wrong and he needn't give into their perceptions and be who they wanted him to be. She'd treated him like the man he was, rather than the thief and many other roles he played that was his occupation.

But he had been afraid too, of letting her in, letting her see his darkness. He feared her rejection most of all and he didn't know if he could push her into something. He had been hurt too, and spurned by these feelings he had started to feel for her, but he knew they were more, truer, stronger and vibrant than what he'd felt before and that above all else it was true. She looked at him and he could tell that she'd pass no judgment only try to help him, but he was afraid if she didn't and he couldn't bare not being with his chere, no matter how little it was that they had in a true relationship then.

Little, by little, they'd somehow broken down the walls they had between them. They had somehow become open to each other, although they still guarded their deepest secrets, it was not time to reveal them yet. He knew how she felt, so trapped she was because of her mutation and she had never thought any good of it. She built a prison for herself, her isolation, her defense against intrusions of her mind, her protection from the world and a prison in itself. She was so cold on the outside, like a frozen rose, but he could still see her beauty and was unafraid of her thorns. He lived to see her inhibitions come away and see her light shine through, because when it did, he knew he was in the presence of an angel, his angel, his Rogue, and she'd never know, or so he thought. He knew neither of them could act on their feelings, still too much stood in the way, and he knew they both secretly promised themselves and each other a tentative someday.

* * *

Rogue observed the mirror yet again, her masterpiece of hair brushed to one shoulder, as to not distract Kitty from her task of tightening the corset like back of her stark white gown, her blue eyes intent on concentration. She never thought she'd be here with Remy, her thoughts thinking back to the days back when they'd dance around each other and about to make forever what everyone knew was already in their hearts, something so pure and beautiful that no one could ever break, to try would be misery. 

Ororo walked in the small room to see her two of her self imposed children. She smiled and watched them for a moment. They were both so grown up, so beautiful, especially the Rogue that had finally found her way in that moment to her. She wore the emerald green bridesmaid dress that Rogue had so lovingly chose as well as Kitty, her most enthusiastic maid of honor. The former weather goddess then approached her two daughters and began to help Kitty with Rogue's dress.

"Oh, Rogue, you look absolutely stunning and we're not even finished with you," she cooed, the ever lasting kindness soothing the anxious, but delighted bride.

"Ah'm naught sure Ah really wanna stick around when you're finished," she joked.

"Don't you dare," admonished the petite Katherine Pryde, "I've like worked much too hard on your hair and makeup."

"You've made her said 'like' again, Rogue," mused an amused Ororo, in a teasing lilt, "it really will be bad, if you don't stick around."

All women laughed and Rogue couldn't help but recall when Remy, Piotr and John finally joined the X-Men after the Apocalypse incident when he asked the boys to do something so horrendous that they just couldn't go through with it even with the blackmail over them. It had shown to Rogue exactly who Remy was at heart and that he did care about others, and very much so even if the others never saw it. She had to admit that she was having a fondness for the fact that she could see him everyday without feeling guilty or dirty, like she was betraying someone when it felt so right to be with him, even when it was limited as to what they were ready to do. They'd still keep to their arguing, but it was more their custom and wit than malignity and spite that fueled their words and they both had to admit that they'd always enjoyed it.

Every fight in the Danger Room was like a dance, one so intimate that they were the only ones that could partake in it. They were flawless when fighting together or apart and it was like they had known each other forever, they could ascertain each of the other's moves and counter. They fought with vigor in each match that none could match. It was a passion that seemed to flow through each of them in the dance they played. They were perfect, protégés of each of their respective mentors and teachers. None could gain the upper hand on the other, because neither party ever wanted it to end, but they were close to evenly matched almost always, sometimes there were advantages, but they were usually taken away by the other in an instant. They fought as equals, and it was always competitive, sometimes playful and full of taunts, but always a true art, always with the drive to win on each their parts, but both would lose their hearts in the end to each other.

* * *

Remy pulled on his tie and knotted it in the special way it required. The blood red of the tie contrasted with his black shirt and made him look the every bit of a true heart throb he was, even though it was impossible for him not to be. The Cajun born mutant swung on his black velvet like vest and buttoned up the silver buttons. Kurt and Logan were doing the same in their respective suits. Both wore black suits with red shirts and black ties. 

"So Logan, Stormy's gonna be pleased dat she finally coerced y' int' wearin' de suit," said Remy amusedly.

"Yeah, yeah, bub," said the annoyed Wolverine, "Just be glad that you actually picked decent ones."

"Something tells me, Herr Logan, zhat you've been in zhis situation before, but wearing a different suit…" trailed Kurt.

"Don't you dare start, Elf," threatened Logan.

Kurt and Remy looked at each other and laughed earning mumblings from Logan about what could happen to grooms. Remy couldn't help but think about what was to happen soon, and couldn't help but recall all that had led up to the oncoming moment.

He remembered the day it all came to an end, those games they played, when they could no longer deny their feelings for each other, because it hurt more to be apart than to risk being together. Knowing she'd been betrayed by those who she thought were true to her, he knew that he had to prove that he wasn't like them and it would be no easy task. He remembered her capture, by their government, their country. Some of his mutant friends in New Orleans were taken too, and many other mutants were all abducted just because of their mutant genes. It burned him like a brand and made him curse his country, the one that was his nationality for taking her away, for causing her pain. Somehow, he knew, knew that they were hurting her, torturing her, and he could feel it in his bones, haunting him always, taunting him with his inadequacy. He had not been able to save her, he'd been tricked and out of the picture long before they was abducted, and in feeling all her pain and his pain of her not being near, he knew then, knew that he loved her, and no matter what he needed to fully be with her, or forever regret not being able to call her his.

He remembered the day that the X-Men finally found her, and all their other comrades that had been taken captive as well. The X-Men that had not been captured had seen terrible things in the past few weeks, having to deal with a full on human/mutant crisis without all of its members, they'd been hardened by being taken away from their efforts to save their other team mates. It seemed every time they were closing in on finding them and finally rescuing their lost team members, another crisis would spring up and cause them to deal with it first. They'd seen the horrors that men can do if they truly wanted to and everyday they'd pray, pray that this last mission hadn't deterred them from saving their family, their loved ones, and that they were still alright and that they were still alive. He knew then, that in this hell, he was as tortured as she was, as they all were. It didn't matter that you were captured or not, you still faced it, still faced all the revulsion mankind can inflict on the ones that they deem minor and inferior and a stain to their so-called perfection.

She was so frail, so broken and so lost when he finally found her, dirty, emancipated and beaten. Others too, were in her condition. Hundreds of cells had littered the compound. He saw her captivity, her prison and knew that if given the chance, he'd kill them all for harming her, for giving her more issues to deal with, more pain and more suffering. She didn't deserve that. Hell, she deserved better than him and what he could offer her, but he knew that she felt what he did for her, he could sense it in her feel it, whenever she was near. It called to him and asked him to be with her, but at the same time pleaded him to stay away. He remembered the bloodbath that ensued upon the rescue of the captured X-Men. They had to fight every inch to move, to survive, to escape with their captured team mates, friends, family and loved ones. He remembered the enormous pain erupting in his abdomen when he took a blade intended for Rogue. He didn't care then, he thought on, and when they building collapsed, he shielded her with his body, protecting her, he'd never let her be hurt again.

* * *

Hey, this is basically half of what I already wrote, but since it's a chapter fic now, I guess I'll just upload the othre half in a few days, so you won't have to wait a rediculously long time for it. It's 36-40 pages long right now...this is a little less than half of what I have written. It's because of this, a one shot, and my other fic, and the poetry that's had A Mutated Existence delayed, that and laziness...the next chap is at 35 pages right now and is about two thirds done, so I'll get that out this weekend, I promise. 

I'll be updating soon and **REVIEWS help, so DO REVIEW, PLEASE!**

simba317


	2. And So It Continues

**Disclaimer: **Let's think, it's a site called 'FANFICTION' dot net, of course I don't own anything or ever will...

**Author's Notes:** Here's another chapter. Like I said before, I have most of this fic typed out. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it got too long, so it's gonna be posted as a chapter fic. You'll see a further progression of Rogue and Remy's relationship. And as Ishandahalf said, it's fluff, but with substance. So I hope you enjoy.

On a side-note, the next chapter to A Mutated Existence is amost completely done, and I've planned out the next chapter to Underground Resistence X.

**Shout Outs:**

**Ishandahalf: **I always get so giddy when you review. You're one of the best ones out there. A big thanks goes out to you for always reviewing everything I've written so far. I'm glad you like the blend of substance with fluff. I totally wanted something to show fluffiness, but still with that beautiful torturing angst that they have. It really just started with me having to write out that first line from that last chapter. In fact, my poem, A Mutated Existence, and my another one shot I'm working on started out the same way. Only Underground Resistence X didn't. That was a pure idea at work. And I just felt like we all needed a nice happy ending, I started writing this in May, I think, when I first saw the now infamous preview of the possible Romy Marvel breakup, and I needed something to remedy my dissappointment. And of course there will be a happy ending, I can't write a sad ending to a Romy, that's like torture to me. So there will be no wedding crashers, ie, Belle making one of those statements at the why they shouldn't be married part, Sinister causing some mayhem, kidnappings, cold feet, running away, etc, etc...I loved the 'crazy swamp wench objects' part in your review, it made me laugh, but no, there will be none of those either, unless you count Mercy...although she's got no interest in Remy being his brother's husband, well in my fic, at least. Oh, I'm making you feel warm and fuzzy, well I got such comfort and fuzzy warmness from writing this, so I'm glad you feel it too...it makes me wanna go awww...thanks, you're such a sweetie. I just couldn't resist having Remy take a knife for Rogue, and isn't he just the most swoon worthy guy ever created? Too bad he's fictional...if only...well a girl can dream, that's for sure. So here's my first bunny on crackness update in a long time. ENJOY!

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **Fluff is so incredibly necessary, especially in these dark times of Romy. Thanks for dropping a review, it was greatly appreciated! I'm glad that you like it.

**Rogue14: **Well, it looks like I've stunned two reviewers to wow, and thank you for the bribe, I mean review. It really means a lot.

**SPECIAL WARNING: Oh yeah, and there's those nifty new hit counters...I see 145 or more hits and three reviews, so until you guys really review, I'm holding Chapter Three hostage, because as I've said before, I've got most of the story all typed out, I just need to post it...Well, I won't hold it hostage for too long...but I may, I don't know, do something bad and screwy to torture them really badly...okay, so I'd never do that...I just can't torture them too much, but I will withhold for awhile if there's no reviews...I know you guys have it in you to review my fics...like 'Underground Resistence X' and 'A Mutated Existence'...SO YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED..._REVIEW OR ELSE!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: AND SO IT CONTINUES...

* * *

**

A very flustered, very anxious, very pregnant Jean Grey burst into the room in which her friends were helping the bride prepare, escaping the chaos outside the secluded room. Even in her enlarged and moody state, she was still the wedding coordinator, whereas Kitty helped Rogue in her decisions and providing her unique brand of support and Ororo calmed her with her experience. Jean was still in sweats and had her hair in a messy pony tail having just made sure everything was at the locale and ready to be put together. The advantage with being more than seven months pregnant was that NO ONE wanted to ensue your wrath and did exactly what was told of them, a fact that Rogue most definitely exploited in making Jean bridesmaid and coordinator.

"Alright, Rogue," started Jean, her hair sticking up in a few places, "everything's here, and all that has to be done is the setting up which I put Scott and the rest of the boys in charge of it and Wanda's overseeing it. I'll be inspecting them later," she finished in a mischievous tone, clearly using her pregnancy to her advantage.

All the women laughed at that.

"You're quite tha wedding Nazi, Jean," said Rogue.

"And proud of it," exclaimed Jean proudly, earning even more laughter in the room.

"You've got Scottie on a leash and quaking in his boots," exclaimed Kitty.

Jean just smiled and raised an eyebrow suggestively, looking very evil with her slightly haggard appearance.

"Now, now, Jean," teased Ororo, "you mustn't use your power for evil purposes."

"Oh…But it's just soooo much fun," Jean mock pouted.

"Don't we all know it, hon," said Rogue.

"Piotr's so jittery right now, because he knows I'll want all this too," laughed Kitty about her boyfriend Piotr Rasputin who'd become her fiancé, when he proposed to her one month prior.

"I feel sorry for him, knowing your expectations," laughed Ororo, very much enjoying the atmosphere in the room.

"Hey, Jean," started Kitty, "you'd better get showered and ready. We still have to do your hair and oh….my hair, and Ororo's makeup and hair…We're running out of time!"

"Whoa, whoa, Kitty, don't worry, we've still got plenty of time," said Jean, but she took off her sweatshirt and made her way over to the bathroom in the room to take a shower and wash her hair.

"It's alraght, Kit, Ah'm sure everything will go just fahne," said Rogue.

"How is it that the bride is so calm?" questioned Kitty.

"It's all on tha outside, Kit," said Rogue, "on tha inside, Ah feel that Ah can just erupt at any moment and Ah'm just so anxious and excited at tha same time." She gave a happy smile to her friends, and family.

"Well, let's just smooth this down," said Ororo as she readjusted Rogue's dress and smoothed it. It was pure white with a beaded bodice that had draped folds on it above a sort of corset that had roses embroidered in. The elegant gown was held up by several thin spaghetti straps and had a huge luxurious skirt that flowed in silky fabric, layered by a beaded shear fabric and lace over top of it, and several folds and layers as well. White satin ribbons hung from her corset top and danced around the skirt. It also had an extremely long train that trailed behind the floor length gown. A beautiful piece of lace hung from her back attached to the top of the gown behind the area where the straps disappeared and floated slightly on the train. In that restless moment, Rogue remembered the moment she completely knew she was in love with Remy LeBeau.

He'd just rescued her from the prison that had enclosed her for many weeks. He body was so weak and all the fight was gone in the body, her spirit was weakened. Remy had taken a knife that had been for her, and the sharp edge had slashed his abdomen deeply and made him bleed and his selflessness for her did not end there. She remembered when the ceiling finally fell in and collapsed on them and he sheltered her from the crumbling building with his already battle beaten body, taking the pain for her even though she knew he'd already taken enough in the weeks before her rescue and during. It was then she knew for sure that she loved him, and that she trusted him completely, despite all the secrets he still withheld from her and she knew he was the same way towards her and that her secrets wouldn't keep him away. When the dust cleared, she saw that they were in a small pocket created by the cave in and that several of the larger pieces had fallen on top of Remy and that he was in enormous pain, but seemed to be suppressing it, as always.

She got up, her sore body straining from the effort, pain reemitting from her wounds both old and new due to the battle. She weakly pushed the debris off him, flipped him over and lay on top of him, minding his wounds, holding him close just as he did with her and hoped that they'd see the light of day that she'd been deprived for so long and that they'd live. It was there that they confessed their growing feelings for each other and agreed if they lived, they'd start a relationship. All their walls crumbled for each other then, and they talked of life, of their hopes and dreams. She had never felt so connected to him, to anyone, in that moment and he too felt that. It was true and not to explore it was to be fatal.

It was Logan, Kitty and Kurt who eventually saved them from beneath the rubble, breathless and urgent. They were so relieved to see that they'd survived. It was then that Rogue laid her eyes on the light that had been eclipsed in her darkness and saw her family and friends for the first time, outside of John, Piotr, Ray, Jubilee, Bobby, Rahne and Betsy who'd been captured too. Scott and Jean were tirelessly overseeing the rescue and evacuation of the base, pulling people out and helping move the weakened members to the jet along with Tabby, Amara, Sam, Roberto, Evan, Alex, Sarah (X23), Danielle and Warren. Storm and Charles was directing people in the jet and Hank was attending to the wounded. Many other mutants that had been captured were helped into the X-jet as well, some of them Remy and the others had met during their travels.

Remy's longtime friends from New Orleans, Tessa and Lucas, or Sage and Bishop, also members of the Thieves Guild had also been taken and in their harrowing situation, they had quickly become friends. (A little homage to Black Queen, I suppose. I always liked the idea of having those two in the story and I just loved their roles and interactions with Rogue and Remy in that fic and I just love that Remy had other mutants to surround himself with, growing up) Several members of the Brotherhood had been taken as well, namely Wanda and Lance and she had become close to them in their time at the base as well. In the capture and trials that followed, Magneto and Mystique had reformed, due to the fact that their children had been taken away, and they had began to see the errors in their ways from their time with Apocalypse. Thus, teaming up with the X-Men to save their children was them finally putting to action what they knew was right and really following their road to redemption. She, Kurt, Wanda and Pietro would eventually build a strong relationship with their parents and the Brotherhood, X-Men and Acolytes joined forces afterwards, however, the clashes and torture were not without casualties, Sabertooth and Toad would be lost to testing on his mutation and Blob would die on the battlefield on one of the missions used to distract them from finding their friends.

Afterwards, she remembered how scared she felt for him, she knew that she'd be fine, even though her injuries felt otherwise, but she was so afraid that Remy wouldn't make it. He had lost so much blood and he was extremely severely injured. He had taken the brunt of the debris from the cave in, not to mention the giant slash wounds and other injuries he had taken during the combat. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him, just when their relationship was about to actually get somewhere, and she had finally admitted to herself that she loved him a great deal. She knew that he cared about her, and that he would do anything for her, and she couldn't bare the thought of losing that in him. They had come through great strides to get where they were and it would be heartbreaking to have it gone. He was the first that broke all her barriers, that trusted her so completely, that gave her his heart, that comforted her and gave her hope, that understood her, and made her want to try harder to change her state of depression and helplessness at life and her powers.

&

Remy pulled on his jacket, trying to calm his excited nerves, tucking his cards into his pocket for luck. The jacket matched his pants, but was just the deep red and accentuated his tall height by reaching to almost his knees. He buttoned the jacket and looked at those surrounding him; both Kurt and Logan were finally dressed.

"Vell, comrade, I've never zeen youss so nervous," chuckled Piotr, upon entering the room where the groom and his men were getting ready, along with John.

"Me neither, mate, and that's definitelah saying something," added John, in his Australian accented voice.

All in the room laughed at Remy's expense, he gave them all a menacing glare with his glowing red eyes, which only sent the men into further laughter.

"Hey, hommes, I'm getting' married t'day," defended Remy with a smirk.

"So how does it feel to be giving up the bachelor life, Cajun?" asked Logan as he slapped his Cajun friend hard on the back.

"Pretty good, it's Rogue we're talkin' about here. She's mon chere et mon couer," explained Remy.

"Good answer, Freund I'm telling Rogue," answered her dutiful brother, Kurt.

"It's so sickly sweet," said John, "Oy'm glad Oy'm noyt loyke that."

"Dat's just because Wanda would hex you t' de wall if y' did dat in public," said Remy.

"That's very true," said John without thinking, earning a hearty chuckle from everyone, "Hey!"

"It's good to zee zhat youss are happy, comrade, and congratulations," said Piotr warmly. He'd done all the art that decorated the wedding area. It was simply marvelous and really the most beautiful art many had ever seen.

"T'anks, homme," said Remy smiling at his friend, who'd been with him throughout the worst of times with Magneto along with John.

"Yeah, mate," started John, "It's good ta see that ya found ya self a good little Sheila that reallah loves ya."

"T'anks," repeated Remy.

"Well, this emotional crap is starting to fester…" said the Wolverine, always the tough one. Everyone laughed.

"But seriously, Gumbo, you do anything to hurt her—"started Wolverine.

"…And you'll hurt me. Homme, I know. Y've said it enough over de years," replied Remy, rubbing the back of his neck, meekly.

"Well, bub, Rogue's like a daughter to me," he said quietly.

"Aww, it's zo zweet," exclaimed Kurt, "I'm telling everyone zhat."

"I might just gut you yet, Elf," rebutted the Wolverine.

"Is oyt just moy, or did tha Wolvarine get emotional, mates?" asked John.

"Nope, John, zhe rumors were false, zhe Volverine, does get emotional," teased Piotr.

"I can slice all you six ways from Sunday, bubs," smirked Logan.

"Well…" they all began:

"Teleportor."

"Thief and I can make bombs out of anyt'ing."

"Metallic skin."

"Foyre manipulation."

"Extra Danger Room sessions," smirked Logan.

All the men in the room groaned, causing Logan to chuckle in an 'I win' type fashion.

It was then that Remy remembered all the times that Rogue's almost self-proclaimed father threatened his health if he hurt her at all. It reminded him of when they first started getting closer, and he started somewhat trying to intimidate him, but per usual, that stuff just didn't faze him, and he suspected it was one of the things about him that bothered the feral mutant more than his involvement with his self-dubbed Stripes. Their first date, he'd pinned him against the wall and brought his claws centimeters from his throat, just about to sever his wind pipe and kill him. Although he had to deal with Logan's protectiveness of Rogue, he always knew that Logan loved her like a daughter and that he also liked him very much, too, although he'd never admit it to his face, he was like that with everyone at the Institute. The students were like his kids, and he was the tough love dad. He may seem gruff and cold, but everyone knew he was a softie and loved them all very much. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Wolverine liked him as he was the only one able to keep up with his drinking, they both had a thing about their Harleys, not to mention he respected Remy and he was one of the few at the Institute that Logan could stand for long periods, because he, like himself, was not totally straight laced.

He remembered when he woke up to see her in the infirmary. She'd been so relieved to see him awake, and he had been so relieved to see her again. It was there that they reaffirmed their feelings for each other, and that he asked her out, in a hospital gown, all bandaged up, hooked up to monitors and totally vulnerable. She too had been staying in the infirmary and had snuck from her room to see him. Rogue had agreed and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. The best kiss he'd ever had, in his opinion. It was just something about her and that kiss that she'd actually risk her personal comfort and security for him and that gesture left him feeling all the passion that he knew she felt for him and he felt that he could fly. Even though it would be sometime before the date occurred, neither of them really minded at that moment and she spent the rest of the night in his arms. It was the best sleep that either of them had in ages.

When they were finally well enough, they took to walking around the Institute's grounds in their recovery and one of the most special places that they found was a hidden glade in a cliff surrounded by trees overlooking the Institute that gave a spectacular view of the land that surrounded the Institute, the mountains blanketed in trees which protected the valley in which the Institute was situated along with a few hills, the lake than ran from the rivers that flowed down the mountains to the left, the last bit of freshwater before the ocean that stretched to the right below another cliff and the beaches, with it's sometimes violent, sometimes calming, but always beautiful water. No one had ever found that exact spot, and it had always remained theirs, they never shared it with anyone else.

Remy remembered the day they finalized their plans for the date. The X-Men finally had time to relax after their catastrophe was finished and done with. They had a period of calm where they didn't have to deal with the pain of mutant hating, riots, and the finished disaster they dealt with. It was times like this that they all relished and were able to feel normal. The two of them had gotten much closer in the time since Rogue's rescue. He walked into her room to find her reading one of her favorite books, Sabriel (awesome book, totally recommend), totally engrossed, so he took the opportunity to sneak up on her and tickle her sides, to which she immediately flinched, burst out laughing, writhe, squirm at his touch and drop her book, begging him to stop to which he amusedly refused. Soon, she started tickling him back and an all out war ensued. It was times like this that they loved; it proved their trust in each other.

Remy eventually got her pinned down, to which she stuck her tongue out at him in protest. She always showed him a side of her that no one else saw and he was grateful for that; it made him feel special. He then kissed her quickly on the forehead, sending him his feelings for her and making her smile up at him with what he felt for her reflected back in her expressive emerald eyes. He then lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her and held her close to him, brushing a loose strand of pearly white hair, he asked her to be ready by seven for their date. She gave him a beautiful grin and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder saying that she wouldn't miss it for the world. (I love fluffy Romyness, the little things really show how much they progress and trust each other…sorta the stuff I'll write eventually for A Mutated Existence, so don't fret, just be patient.)

&

"Sage, Ah'm so glad that ya finahlah here. Is everyone else here that needs to set up tha things?" asked Rogue of one of her other bridesmaids, Tessa, or Sage as she was usually called, as she burst through the room.

"Yes, they are, and Wanda has it all under control, but frankly, I believe that they're all afraid of her," she said with a smile, "and everything shall be completed and ready in 93 minutes, to be precise," she finished with her analytical brain.

"Thanks, hon, you're great, and ya bought tha breakfast. Yah'd bettah get ready before Kit here has another aneurism," said Rogue causing Sage to laugh and prepared to get Ororo to help her with her hair and makeup and also setting down a large container of Timbits and Iced Cappuccinos. (The best kind of Doughnuts and iced coffee…from Tim Hortons, in Canada…so good and so many different varieties in one little box…)

"You're welcome, Rogue, and I just had to get away from Wanda. She's starting to scare me, as well as Lucas and John ran away to get dressed in his self-proclaimed penguin made straight jacket," she said, causing all of them to laugh except Kitty, who looked annoyed.

"I did _not _have an aneurism," defended Kitty to the bride.

"Of course ya didn't," teased her friend sarcastically, causing Kitty to stick out her tongue at her and 'accidentally' poke her with a pin from helping smooth and make sure the dress looked perfect for her.

Rogue jumped and glared at her maid of honor who gave her a 'ha' look.

Ororo decided to be the peacemaker and put a stop to this before it got out of hand, "Now, now you two, we'd better eat some breakfast and get ready, or we'll be late and that'll be bad, especially for Rogue's wedding."

Kitty squealed and got back to work, causing Rogue to laugh and Kitty told her, "we best put a robe over the dress when you eat, so you won't get crumbs on your dress."

"Thanks, Kit," said Rogue as Kitty helped put on her robe and as she reached for some Timbits.

This hectic chaos of the various women pampering her to perfection and beauty reminded the Southern beauty all too well of her first date with Remy, which had been one of her most cherished memories with him. Kitty, Tessa, and Wanda who had been her best friends during her teenage years at the Institute, helped her prepare for her big date. Jean, to whom Rogue had always seen as a friend through their differences, was going on a date with Scott, so therefore unavailable, but she did send encouraging messages with her telepathy. She and Rogue had always been like sisters, they loved each other, but had disputes, but however bad, they'd always care for each other and help their family together when in need. Kitty, the most fashion savvy of the bunch had helped her pick out outfits, and Wanda had been the enforcer to prevent Kitty from picking something heinous and defending Rogue's style which was similar to her own, while Tessa analyzed each outfit for awe value that would be met when Remy saw her. It was a truly lethal combination that Rogue would use on Remy.

In the end, they all settled on a thick strapped black ribbed tank top with a white gothic design on it, with a black sheer off the shoulder three quarter length sleeve top that went over top of it. This was paired with a long full and flowing deep purple skirt that went past mid calf with fishnet stockings and a pair of red and black Converse high tops. She also wore a studded collar, black arm warm wrappings that stopped at her forearms and wrapped between her thumb and index finger, black lace gloves, studded wrist cuffs and a loose studded black belt that was slung low on her hips. They'd done her makeup quite minimal with a thin line of black eyeliner on her lower lids and purple eye shadow just on her top lids, with mascara and clear lip gloss. Her naturally wavy hair had been grown out, so it was left to curl naturally, instead of the straightness that she usually got with a blow-dryer and flat iron. She had thanked all of them gratefully for their help, before she pulled on an emerald green jacket that was fashioned to look like a jean jacket. She smiled and could also recall seeing the girls sneak off to hide in the banister of the stairs to see hers and Remy's reactions to their first sighting of each other. She turned down the hallway and made her way to the stair case in the main hall. (Imagine the description of the house I have in my other fic)

Which ended up being priceless, as Rogue descended the stairs, her eyes took in a handsomely dressed Cajun who took in the equally beautiful Southerner. Remy looked gorgeous with his typically tousled coppery auburn locks trench coat. He wore a deep red wife beater with a black ace of spades on it that showed off his nicely toned torso and a black open zip up hoodie on over top. A chain from the thieves guild was around his neck and he wore a pair of worn blue jeans that had a few frayed areas and holes at the knees that were just stylish in a way only he could pull off. He wore a pair of black fingerless riding gloves with wrist cuffs, a studded leather belt and had a pair of chunky biker boots on that had the ends of his jeans stuffed in. They seemed to devour each other with their gazes and both were stunned equally speechless by the other, with eyes that locked and never left the other's stare. The others stared on excitedly in seemingly hidden positions observing what many had seen from Day 1, that the two Southerners were just too stubborn and angst ridden to start. When they finally broke from their respective reveries, they held hands and Remy lead her out the door to the quickest route to the garage as opposed to walking to the indoor entrance in the mansion.

She remembered mounting his bike after him, like so many times before, but this time actually wrapping her arms around his waist. She had learned to enjoy physical contact, no matter how limited with him. She liked being close to him, it was then that all the voices in her head faded to the background and she could feel truly like herself. His body had felt tantalizingly hard underneath her hands and she laid her helmeted head on his strong back as he sped off into the night, relishing in their closeness on the machine that was Remy's ever faithful steed onto one of her most truly wonderful nights.

&

"So, mate," started John facing Piotr, "Why are ya hiding from ya Shiela?"

"I am doing no zuch thing, comrade," replied Piotr indignantly.

"Royght, and the reason why ya handed tha plant tha blue doctah and hid behind tha pillar, was to inspect the support system of the hall," replied John.

"Umm…" replied Piotr speechless as the men in the room laughed at his minor misfortune.

"Ah, so Keety is in vedding vish list mode and taking notes for your own and having expectations zhat are scaring you, Ja?" analyzed Kurt.

"Uh, yes," admitted Piotr, earning yet another round of laughs from the men.

Luckily, Piotr was saved when Lucas burst into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Vhat happened?" asked Kurt.

Lucas had a crazed look in his face and began to point shakily at Pyro, shouting, "Y-Y-Your girlfriend is insane!"

John put on a crazed smile as his eyes glazed over in happiness and he said dreamily, "That moy Sheila is."

The rest of the males shared a look of understanding then burst out laughing.

"Y' poor, poor man. Homme, you've faced de horrors of m' cousins, but you're brought down by Wanda. I never thought I'd see de day dat de great Lucas Bishop would be scared out o' his wits. Kurt, Piotr, pray with me for the world is ending," teased Remy as he Kurt and Piotr all launched into the prayer position with closed eyes and clasped hands, making John and Wolverine laugh at his misfortune.

"It's not a laughing matter. If you had to deal with what I did, you'd have run too," he defended. Piotr and Kurt looked at each other and shrugged.

"Youss should probably be getting dressed, comrade," suggested Piotr.

Lucas sighed and muttered something about never being able to understand these people as he walked over to pick up his suit and get dressed, but not before going to the bathroom to clean up. John and Piotr were in various stages of getting dressed and Kurt, Logan and Remy were almost ready.

Remy sighed and shook his head at his friend's antics as he went over to comb his hair into place with a bit of gel as well. As he was combing his hair, he started to remember his first date with Rogue, one of the only times, he's been nervous before a girl, but then, Rogue was the only one to make him feel like that, so he knew they were meant to be. She made him feel things that he'd never felt with another woman, which was exactly what happened when she laid her head down on his back and wrapped her arms around his waist as they sped down the roads on his Harley. He went fast as always, enjoying the ride more, purely because she was near. After a while, they neared a small Southern restaurant on the edge of Bayville that Remy had found on one of his many late night rides when he needed to escape Magneto for awhile.

The atmosphere had been warm and comforting and had instantly reminded Rogue of her home in Mississippi, much like it reminded Remy of his home. There, they settled into a delicious dinner and delightful conversation and bantering, before Remy paid the bill and drove them off to a movie theatre for a nice movie that had everything they liked in it, witty remarks and one liners, humor, action, suspense, drama, romance, a tad of horror and some mystery to it, plus a message to really make you think. A perfect movie for the southern couple and had been a must-see of the critics. They had conversed lightly, sharing all their opinions on different parts of the movie quietly and shared a large bucket of popcorn keeping each other close in the other's arms in the magical dark of the cinema. They had talked and laughed as they left the theatre to approach Remy's bike, and both had decided they had energy to burn from the movie and decided to take a detour and go for some dancing. So Remy took her on his bike and swept her off to one of his favorite clubs in the city.

The club had a hot, sultry, seductive atmosphere with dark walls with graffiti and other designs, and reflective and glowing décor with dark rich furniture and hanging fabric. A large bar was to one wall, while tables for resting, drinking and eating surrounded the dance floor with plush chairs and thick carpeting, where many waiters would walk past. It was definitely their kind of place. It was definitely not the urban mass clubs that ruled New York City dance scenes. It was classy, with a slight Gothic feel, but enough influences to make it liked by most everyone. It played mostly hard rock that you could dance to, some industrial music, European dance music, like Jamiroquai and a little R&B, rap and pop. A DJ would also scratch.

They found an empty spot on the floor, and soon began to move to the music. Remy had to admit that he was mesmerized as he watched her dance. She was so free and beautiful. When she moved, she moved with a grace like ballerina, unlike the trashy moves of many clubbers. She'd close her eyes and become one with the music. In that moment, he knew that she was free, when she danced, she released all her frustrations, so that they disappeared completely from her mind for awhile and showed him the side of Rogue where she was completely real, something he had grown to know in the past weeks and he was honored that she'd share it with him. Her body could feel the music, and his hands at her hips, feeling the music with her in that moment. She felt so close to him as his body moved close to hers, in an intimate dance where their eyes locked and never looked away. She could feel all that he expressed through his eyes and knew he could read her eyes in return. They could speak without words. In that moment, he knew that her issues of touch were gone, and she was liberated to be with him, even for the short time. He could feel that she was enjoying herself, just as much as he was, and she put her hands on his chest, pulling herself closer to him. She had been surprised to see that Remy liked to be free and dance as much as she did, and had to say, that compared to most boys, he was one of the few who was actually good at dancing and flaunted it.

When the pace slowed, he pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they'd sway to the sultry slow songs that they played. They only took one rest, where they sat and got drinks, talking and laughing at random things and the odd dancers before them. She was pretty sure that they could've danced all night, but it was getting late, and they had to be within range of the Institute by 2am, for curfew as it was a holiday. However, as they began to leave about a half hour before they had to meet curfew, they knew that they wanted to stay together longer. So he lengthened the ride back as long as he could, speeding down the back roads of Bayville that would lead to the Institute that he had traveled often in his time there, speeding down the roads, never stopping, like if he did, the moment would all end.

&

Amada Sefton came into the room in which Rogue and her various bridesmaids were getting ready, watching the scene unfold, in which her good friend, and beloved boyfriend's sister was getting married to her soul-mate, in her opinion. She'd never seen two people who were meant for each other more than Gambit and Rogue, even more so than Scott and Jean. Even in the infancy of their relationship, she could always sense that they were meant to be, that in their eyes, there was always something more behind them. She watched in delight, the chaos of preparation. Jean, in her bathrobe, clutching her pregnant belly, was blow drying her hair with some assistance from a now dressed Sage who still needed her hair and make up to be done. Kitty, Ororo and Rogue were taking a breakfast break in their robes to avoid crumbs and chatting amicably. Even though she was not a mutant, she had always felt more familiarity and friendship with them than normal humans, they were the most welcoming people that she knew and she had grown close to all of them.

"Hey guys," she greeted and was replied with the various greetings of the women.

"Ah'm glad ya here, now, Amanda, you can help us deter Kitty from freaking out any more over our schedule, and Ah'm the bride. Ah almost feel upstaged," she teased with a laugh. Kitty just shook her head as Amanda grinned at the two friends' interaction with each other.

"I already got cleaned up at home, so all I have to do is get dressed and then I can help with anything you need," offered Amanda. She had many relatives and knew the stress of a wedding well.

"Thanks, Amanda, yah're a dear," replied Rogue, finishing her breakfast and Kitty prepared to touch up her makeup.

"Bonjour, chere, how are you?" exclaimed the joyous voice of her love's sister in law, Mercy LeBeau as she too entered the room with her equally jovial husband, Henri.

"Very well," said Rogue with a grin. She loved the older woman's company and the two of them were good friends, despite her residence in New Orleans.

"I see dat de bride is doing well. Remy will be pleased," addressed Henri to his future sister in law.

"Yes, she is, and of course he will," she replied with a cheeky grin, "and ya bettah naught give him the details of my dress, when he asks you."

"Of course, Rogue, what kind of man d'y' take m' for?" asked Henri, looking mock injured.

"Oh stop it," said Mercy, with a playful slap and smile to her husband's arm, "Y'd better go to Remy and get ready, before de boy gets too excited and decides to take matters into his own hands, and possibly ruin de wedding.

"Alright, I'll see you later," replied Henri, as he kissed her lips briefly and went to see his brother.

"Well, chere, I'm all yours now, we left our son with his grandfat'er," said Mercy.

"Great, ya can help us with making sure Kitty doesn't spontaneously combust with excitement," said Rogue to which everyone chuckled, except Kitty who sent Rogue a slight glare.

"Y' look so happy," said Mercy with a sigh, "like when I got married…"

"Ah am, hon," replied Rogue almost dreamily.

"It's so amazing to be married, Rogue," started Jean, "you and Remy really deserve each other and you'll be really happy. I can just sense it."

"Thank ya," said Rogue.

"You guys are truly meant to be," said Kitty with a warm smile.

"It's obvious too," said Amanda, "Your eyes were such an indication. They're exact opposites, red and green with black and white. It's like fate."

"It really feels lahke that," said Rogue happily.

"You'll never lose the feeling of love with the one you love most in the world, who's meant for you," Said Ororo sagely, speaking of her marriage to Logan some five years before, "and I always see it with you two."

"Hmm…I've never seen a pair so obviously meant to be," said Sage.

"Even with you and Lucas," teased Mercy, causing a slight blush to the collected Tessa.

"We should get ready," said Tessa trying to avert attention from her, a bit unsuccessfully as all the women laughed lightly at her.

Rogue started to remember her favorite part of her first date with Remy in remembering all that led them down the road to them finding their love was true and strong, more powerful than they ever could have imagined. They had been speeding down the back roads in Bayville, both of them wanting this night to never end, however, knowing it was inevitable. So they decided to make one stop before making it back to the Institute. Remy drove until he reached a particular section in the woods, driving into the bush for awhile off the roads, finally stopping at a small clearing. Then, he took Rogue for a brief stroll until they reached their special spot. It was simply stunning at night. The stars were out, like shining fireflies, against the dark midnight blue-navy sky with the deep purple clouds swirling in the night dark, with the full moon cascading its silver light in the darkened landscape. The land stretched before them, mysteriously hidden in the darkness. The blackish water shimmered from the lakes and the rivers leading to the water fall pouring into the endless mystical ocean. The mountains with their stony physique guarded the Institute situated below it, a few yellow lights penetrating the darkness. The trees and grass looked huddled and hid their secrets to the world.

They stayed there for another hour, wrapped in each other's warmth, staring out, not really talking, and just enjoying their respective company. They would share a few whispers every now and then about their date. It had gone perfectly. They had some of the most fun they'd had in ages. In each other's company, they could always shed who they had to be, and become who they really were and find happiness in themselves that only the other could provide. When it became clear that they had to leave, Remy helped her mount back on his bike and they rode back to the Institute regretfully.

Stalking sneakily to the upper levels, after silently parking his bike, they were met by a slightly miffed Wolverine, who was trying to hide his amusement towards them, if not for his superior sense of smell, the couple would have been spared a half-hearted lecture on the importance of following instructions and not bending the rules for personal gain, although, he let them off without too much of a punishment, just a sharp tongue lashing. She remembered laughing as they went upstairs, walking to her shared room. He twirling her in his arms, as he led her to her door, saying a sweet goodbye and promising to go out again, holding her close, and whispering goodnight, but not before kissing the top of her head affectionately and winking to her, then stalking off as she let go of his hand and opened her door, to find an anxious Kitty pretending to be asleep, only to wake promptly and ask for the details of their date, to which she happily told to her best friend.

He was the most amazing and wonderful person she'd ever met. He was so many different things, a collection of oxymorons, but his true self was kind, caring and warm. He could see through her, see all her secrets in his gaze and she could see it in him. The feelings he sent her with a look, was just as much as a kiss ever would. However, she still longed to feel his lips caress her own. She was haunted by the reminders that they were so held back by her touch, but being without him would hurt more.

* * *

Like I said before, I'm holding Chapter Three hostage until you guys review...but I hoped you've enjoyed the fluffiness. And you can also be sweet and read and or review my other fics too. And remember, I can hold out for quite awhile, as this was a one shot that I broke up into chapters due to it's length. 

**UP NEXT: CHAPTER THREE: AND SO IT THICKENS: **Even more wedding hoopla, guests and memories from Rogue and Remy.

**_REVIEW!_**

simba317


	3. And So It Thickens

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I made about billion trillion dollars and bought Marvel and Evo! Not, like I'd ever be rich enough. I don't own Marvel, any characters or X-Men Evolution whatsoever. I can dream right?

**Author's Notes: **Well, I updated A Mutated Existence after a long hiatus and had time to spare, so I started working on this fic. I had most of it done up to the middle of this chapter, so I just had to do a little finishing up. I'm sparing Underground Resistance X, until this chap is finished, because well, I wanna write something nice and fluffy where it all ends well, and Underground Resistance X is gonna have a few twists and turns, until Rogue and Remy get together. My priorities after I finish this chapter and the next to Underground Resistance X will be a finishing half of a one shot and then working on A Mutated Existence again. So you'll be seeing tones of updates from me in the next while. Luckily, I'm now working on four fics, three once I finish the one shot, but three fics should be enough for me to juggle around so that I don't get lazy and bored typing stuff out; that way, I'll type out more stuff. The updates will be a little slower now, becaue I'm taking Psysics 20 in summer school, but never fret, they will come.

And I first worked on this around April or May, so I don't quite remember writing some of the stuff, so rereading it, I was just like HOLY CRAP, WOMAN, that is fluffy, mushy, romantic, angsty and both heart wrenching and heart stopping. I really just needed a refresher to finish the other half of this chapter, and this all was supposed to be a one shot, but then it got ridiculously long, so I started to divide it into chapters, and now, I'm purposely lengthening it, I think.

On a side note, JULY 1st, HAPPY CANADA DAY! I'm Canadian, I can't help these things…

**Shout Outs:**

**Ishandahalf: **Hey Ish, on 'A Mutated Existence', by the time I did realize that Emil and Lapin were indeed the same person, Emil Lapin, ie, the day before I typed it, I was too lazy to change it, because of the fact that I wrote Emil and Lapin with Remy when it was explained that Henri was stabbed by Julien in Chapter Four to protect Remy, and for the sake of continuity, well they're two different people, sorta…plus, I didn't want to have Etienne, I figured he died for more Remy angst…Plus, I must of got the whole Emil/Lapin thing confused from fanfic, where let's face it, Emil and Lapin are made separate people all the time, so, I'm sorry I got them mixed up and confused for so long, but for sake of continuity and the fact that it's my fanfic where anything weird and bizarre can happen, I've made Emil and Lapin twins…yeah. Plus, I've decided that they've left Theoren to be in charge of looking after Jean Luc, who if you've noticed isn't mentioned in the car…Damned fanfic continuity…Oh well, sorry about that.

I'm really honored to know that I'm helping you get inspired again. I really want to see another chapter to Symbiotic so I hope you get into the groove soon. When I wrote wedding Nazi, I didn't know that so many people would love it, but weird totally random stuff like that just comes to me. Plus, I just had to have Remy be all weak and ask her out in a hospital gown, and who can totally work that gown to be sexy better than Remy? The date and dress were just something I've always seen them in…And Remy sticking cards in for luck, just seemed natural for him to do that. I'm glad you liked it. Plus, what else is Tessa honestly gonna use that brain of hers for besides analyzing outfits for awe factor, honestly? It's like her primary job for any inhabitant of the mansion. And who doesn't love Guild members, they're so fun. I probably fell in love with them thanks to From the Shadows by Black Queen…I just loved that environment with both the mutants and Remy's family.

So here's some more wedding insanity and hoopla, plus a few memories thrown in. I love your reviews, so thanks for another one. And all Remy stories should end up with them marrying. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but that's what I plan on doing, sure it'll take a LONG period of time, but I'll try to marry them off in every fic I do, they'll probably end up being series…Anyway, Thanks a whole bunch.

**Rogue14: **Thanks for the bribe, I mean review…You're not the first to think I need more reviews for my fics, so thanks, you're really sweet, and well, reviews tend to be lazy for me, it makes me sad, but when people like you really give me a good review, with long words, it really makes up for it, and the hostage taking has worked with more than three times the reviews. And you're sweet, although, don't get caught with the fake ids.

I tend to write long, so with reviews and chaps, it's expected of me to do so. I'm crazy like that. My art projects end up three to four times bigger than everyone else's, at least. It seems I just do things, bigger and longer than everyone. Everybody loves hospital gown Remy, gotta remember that, and pregnant wedding Nazi Jean, Wanda crazyness, and Bishop getting freaked out. I just had to do that to him, just because it's most probable for him to do that, and he's just so stoic, so that just had to happen for him. What's so wrong with writing long reviews? I'm insane I know, but hey, you improve your writing and reading analysis skills. That's my excuse to my mom…it's stuff to improve my English. And I don't get that much time, I'm just a computer hog, and insane, I guess, but I know that authors appreciate it, so the shout outs make it all worth it return. My policy is that if I want long reviews, I should write them, that and I'm crazy like that.

**CF:** OMG, I've converted you. I love it. Oh and sweetie, you haven't seen a long review until you've checked out my reviews for Hellfire and Brimestone, Symbiotic and Between Life and Death, by Agent-G, Ishy and slickboy444, respectively. But I loved this, you're my first person who's really made my policy come full circle. (If you want long reviews, write long reviews in return) Ah Pixie Stix, good to see you still have them around…and I like that I've converted someone to long reviews…hehehehe…And tell the squirrels that I say hi to them in return from Underground Resistance X.

Everyone seems to enjoy the phrase wedding Nazi, I quite love it myself, and I never expected that sort of feedback from it though. Yeah, Remy is definitely dedicated, and I just couldn't help, but write him taking a knife for Rogue, not to mention a collapsing building. I guess the guy just likes to take a beating for his girl, but yeah, he definitely loves her, he just won't tell it completely to her yet. Just in case you didn't know, they admitted their feelings, but not specifically 'I love you' to the other, I just don't think they're ready for that yet right now. I'm glad you liked my romantic bits, I guess this is a way to show everyone what will eventually happen for them in my other fics, like yes, they will get together, in due time of course. I've got much more room to work with torturing them and showing their relationship progress. And From the Shadows is one of THE best fics ever, I'm so sad that it hasn't been updated. And I just couldn't resist killing off Sabertooth along with other characters that I've never really liked on Evo, it was very satisfying actually, I mean he died from being experimented on…hehehehe. I'm glad that you liked the Johnny parts, I just had to write him like that, and give him those lines. Remy is probably the few men in the world who can look like shit, but still make it look incredibly sexy…like Remy in a hospital gown would get me so totally worked up. I do love that mental image, as do many of you. I just had to stick Timmy's in there, that and the perfect use for Tessa's brain. Plus, I just had to pull that jab at Bishop. And nothing is wrong with insanity, except to poor Lucas. Everyone really do love the Guild and also the date as well. I just couldn't help but make it totally sweet. Must be a girl thing. And on the touch thing: yes, as of now, in the wedding part as in present tense, they CAN touch, but in their memories, they haven't gotten there yet, but don't worry, they will.

Oh, and as for the cliffie on A Mutated Existence, just know that I despise Belle's interference with Romy. I really loved this review. It really brightened my night, when I read it really late too. SO THANKS! I loved it.

Thanks to: **Tempting Sweet Poison**, **Blood Huntress**, **Guarded Secrets**, **Thanagarian Angel**, **Rogue gaL**, **ragincajunlover**, **SweetRevenge151**, **keegan** **FluidDegree** and **IvyZone**: Glad you guys like the fluffiness, the wedding, detail, Remy's dashingness, my writing, flashbacks and quickie updates. Oh, and it's good to see you, **ragincajunlover**, I loved Southern Hearts, and you too **SweetRevenge151**, Music When the Lights Go Out is one of my faves. I really hope you guys get back to writing soon.

Thanks everyone for your kind reviews. This is one of the most reviews for one chapter in any of the fics I've written thus far, so I extend my gratitude to all those who reviewed, because I appreciate them immensely and hope that you continue to do so. Thanks for supporting this fic as well as the others that I write.

Here we go, more fluffiness, wedding hoopla, guests and memories…Oh, and some angst too, but it'll be offset by some nice fluff. It isn't for the faint of heart, and those who don't trust in me, but I promise there will be a happy end to it, at the end.

**CHALLENGE:** simba317 will not update until she has received 15 reviews. Two/Three more from the 12/13 she received. She knows you guys can do it. She has learned the power of ransoms…hehehehe…

Here's another chapter to The Road to Forever. I present to you..

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: AND SO IT THICKENS**

* * *

"Bonjour, petite frere," greeted Henri as he entered and enveloped his adopted brother in a big bear hug.

"Bonjour, frere," exclaimed Remy happily, "how is Mercy?"

"Very well," answered Henri.

"Have you seen mon cherie?" asked Remy.

"Oui," said Henri avoiding the question with a sly smile.

"And…" urged Remy, trying to get more out of his brother.

"I am not one t' say, desole," said Henri slyly.

"I should've known," muttered Remy, causing a hearty chuckle from his brother.

"You're just trying to find out vhat meine Schwester's dress looks like," said Kurt.

"Well, y' already know what it looks like," replied Remy.

"Yup," said Kurt happily.

"It's a sad sad day," announced Henri, "the self-proclaimed King of Hearts, ladies' man of New Orleans, is getting married, leaving the broken hearts left in his wake of destruction and heart stealing permanently shattered forever."

"A rather unexpected twist, that the prince of thieves got his heart stolen from under his nose," grinned Lucas, "I never thought I'd see the day you'd finally settle down. I honestly imagined you over 60 finally settling down with someone exceedingly younger…"

"A very creepy thought, bub," said Logan.

"Y're one t' talk, y' like over 120 years old and married to Ororo, who's like what 32 now?" said Remy.

"Shut it, bub, or Rogue's gonna getta groom in pieces," threatened Logan.

"Jus' makin' a point," said Remy with his hands in the air showing no harm.

"Moving on," said Henri chuckling at Logan's expression and Remy's insinuation, trying to diplomatically move away from the conversation.

"Good thing his Sheila can keep him in line, mates," started John moving the conversation away from Logan's age, "Otherwise he'd be ego inflated about his female fans."

"Yes, although he does actually love her. Strange as it is, I am happy for you comrade, to have finally decided to allow yourself to be with a woman for longer than a night and truly fall in love," said Piotr.

"Yeah, laugh it up, hommes," said Remy.

"Quit whining like a two year old, Cajun, and get your ass ready," barked Logan, as he surveyed the non working scene in the room.

Remy mumbled something incoherent and went on to fixing his easily mussed hair.

"Well, it's about time dat someone got m' frere in line," said Henri with a grin, which caused Remy to aim a demonic glare in his direction.

"Let us move, comrades," said Piotr, trying to get the work going diplomatically.

"Ya just don't wanna see ya Sheila upset if tha wedding is messed in any way, because she'll feel it's her fault, since she helped tha red head plan it with Remy's Sheila," said John.

"Well, maybe," conceded Poitr.

"Women," scoffed Lucas.

"Ya wouldn't be saying that if your girl weren't Tessa," said Pyro.

"Da, comrade, you're very lucky, she's so analytical and can expect what you'll do and get you to remember not to do things," said Piotr.

"That, and you're so totally whipped, mate," laughed John, causing Lucas to shift slightly, upset that he was being brought down by the insane pyromaniac.

Remy laughed at his friends' exchange. He had always loved how his strong, quite introverted, quiet, sometimes unemotional friend, Lucas could be teased so easily and his reactions to it as they were always quite humorous. He'd either shrug it off or become annoyed and get his feathers ruffled.

He was truly content with Rogue. He'd only ever experienced true happiness and pleasure with her. Even when they couldn't touch, he'd always known that she was the one for him; maybe even since the day they first met, but hidden away in his subconscious. The bond he shared with her was profound. It enveloped all his being and gave him something he never thought he'd ever have in someone. He had an eternal love. She was just so compassionate and could see who he really was outside the thief everyone saw him as. She saw someone good in him, someone that he had never truly wanted to be until he met her. Rogue had made him want to change, to be better, because he always felt inadequate for her. To him, she was perfect, an angel, and he was the unworthy demon after her affections. However, if he ever asked Rogue, she'd tell him that he was the only person to first see more than that lonely Goth girl. He was so considerate for her, always wearing gloves, just to touch her. He saw who she could be, who she was and because of it, she always felt so insufficient for him. She felt weak, desolate, bitter, lonely and abandoned, but Remy saw her as strong, independent, beautiful and kind, things she never saw in herself until him. She was not fit for someone who so understood her, was so willing to go the distance just to see her smile.

He remembered the very first time that bond was put to the test, about six months after their first date. They were an official couple and their relationship couldn't be better, despite the odds and all that could drive them apart it seemed that their love was stronger than all that and shone through all their doubts about it, made it so that their issues with the past was in the backburner and that the love that they had for each other drove away the dark of their pasts with a pure light. After all, they couldn't even touch. However much it mattered to her, he cared about her, well loved her, because she was smart, brave, sassy, witty, loyal, kind, caring and sweet underneath at her core. She was scared too, and insecure as well, but he didn't care, as long as he could be with her. And made sure she knew that, everyday, after her mental barriers broke and allowed the psyches to flood her after her blocks had weakened during a battle with one of their enemies.

It was easily their enemy's best strategy. In the chaos of her mind, and all she tried to do to gain back the control, she withdrew herself into her mind, to rein them in, and in doing so, removed the last obstacle which stood in the way of the psyches' manifestations for the simple wish for freedom and control again. She was a mess. She was lost. She couldn't think, must less try and shepherd them back into the recesses of her mind. The hurricanes whipped in her mind and the psyches' screams echoed forever and she couldn't go back to gain control of her body…she was too far in, and the way out was too blocked now. She was trapped.

The psyches whipped around her, attacked her soul, and destroyed her essence, her being. She was disappearing. Lost to her mind, she couldn't find the forefront of existence, and thus she was fading from reality. He was losing her again. And he knew that this time would be forever. She was cradled in his arms. He was begging her, begging her to please come back to him. He couldn't live without her, not anymore. The more he tried to call her back, the more she seemed to diminish. He could feel it with his empathy, the core that was in the hurricane of psyches, that was her, was withering. He told her his feelings for her then that he loved her, and that if she were to go, he'd had to die with her, because he couldn't be without her, but she still continued to dissolve.

He knew he had to reach her. He held on to that core with his empathy, sent to her all the things he made her feel. In that moment, something miraculous happened, something that had never happened before. He was given passage through to her mind with his power. He entered the pandemonium in her mind. He saw the chaos in it, how it was nothing more than the psyches spinning faster than a hurricane, screaming their heads off, fighting for control. She had tried to break it up, so that she could gain control, but it was an impossible task. He couldn't see her, but somehow he could sense her, sense where she was in the whole mess. He followed his instincts, struggling through the wind and whiplash of the psyches as they overpowered her and soon enough he was rewarded with finding her, buried under the mess of yells.

She was cowering in fetal position, barely conscious, if there at all, she was translucent and becoming more transparent as the time wore on, her body was worn and battered with many injuries, and she was clutching her head, trying to shut out the voices. The psyches could be seen picking at her, taunting her, injuring her, basically hurting her in any way possible. He didn't know how or why, but the second he yelled at them to get away from her they did, he told them to shut up, to leave her alone, and to back away. For some reason they did for the time being. The psyches had been rooted to the spot, surprised when he spoke and confused too. He used the opportunity to go over to her, talk to her. Remy held her close, and soon enough, Rogue started to respond. She became clearer and sharper. He told what he felt for her, his love. She was in disbelief. He told her that she had scared him thoroughly, so much so, that he felt that he was losing his soul and that he'd never be able to live without her, so would she like to clean up this mess and come back to reality with him?

He remembered that she had laughed, said that she'd loved to, and that she loved him too, for everything and more, and then kissed him before he could react. Though they both knew that it wasn't real and that once they got out, she wouldn't be able to touch him again, they savored it and poured all their love and passion for each other into it. She broke away, smiled and then told him that they should get to work, earning a sour look from him, making her laugh. They continued on and imprisoned her psyches, locked them up, then reinforced them with walls reinforced with his empathy. She would forever remember him her savior, in more ways than one. He was her sanity, her reason for existence, the one who saw her soul, and the one she loved and loved her in return. He was the one who was her light, who could save her from her pain and misery, like he'd do back when they were on opposite teams just talking late at night. She could reveal all that she felt to him, and he was the only one who could give her some peace of mind and comfort. He was the one who saved her in every way a person could be saved.

* * *

"SAVE ME FROM INSANITY!" screamed a voice, as it dashed through the door of the room where Rogue and her wedding party were getting ready, and darted beneath the vanity.

"EMIL MATHIEU LAPIN! WHAT DE HELL ARE Y' DOIN'?" screamed Mercy at her cowering relative.

"Sh-Sh-She's out t' get m', Mercy, y' don' understand," whined Emil from under the vanity.

"Who?" asked the curious bride, who spoke for all the women surrounding her.

Emil peeked from under the vanity carefully and looked around as if looking to make sure there was nothing evil in the room, upon seeing seven women in the room, he nearly passed out, but he quashed those feelings and uttered a word so softly, that the women had to strain to hear, "Wanda."

This caused the women to burst out laughing at Emil's misfortune. There was not a dry eye in the room, they could barely stand up and their faces were going a deep shade of red.

At this point, Emil had stepped out from the vanity and looked incensed, "Y' WOULDN'T be LAUGHING if y' had to deal with dat---dat MONSTER!" he bellowed. This only caused the women to laugh harder.

"I can't believe dis, I am insulted. No one understands me," he muttered to himself.

He threw his hands in the air and looked to the sky, "Why ME, God, why me? What have I done t' deserve this? Sure dere was dat one time in Grenada wit' de—" but he was cut off by Mercy.

"Why don' y' jus' go change int' y' tux, b'fore y' make y' self look like even more o' an idiot, Emil," she suggested.

Emil looked indignant, "FINE, don' believe me, dat's jus' fine. And by de way, all women are evil." He pointed his finger accusingly around the room and glared at them all for affect. It took all their will power not to burst out laughing.

"Emil, just go," shooed Mercy with a waving hand gesture, as she kicked him out from the room, annoyed.

"And Wanda strikes again. That would be four males now, even John. I wonder how Scott is doing," mused Sage, "he's got an 82 chance of fleeing in the next fifteen minutes that increases by 3.8 as each consecutive five minute interval passes."

"Well, that was uh, interesting," commented Jean.

"Will he be okay?" asked Kitty.

"Don' worry, Henri will give him a bourbon and he'll be fine," said Mercy with an off hand wave.

"Oh, and for tha record, he was totahlly eyein' Zoe," said Rogue of one of the wedding guests from the Guild.

"Yup," agreed Mercy, "so y' can jus' ignore dat whole, 'women are evil' thing," she air quoted, "he has outbursts like dis all de time. Y' get used t' it."

"Must be from the fact that his last name means rabbit. It's got to be scarring on a kid," mused Kitty.

"Hmm…Well we did call him Bunny when he was little, so I suppose so," said Mercy.

"The memories must be affecting his adult life," said Jean with a laugh, having picked up on them over the years she'd seen him, being a telepath.

"No kidding," said Rogue.

"Interesting…" trailed Ororo, with a raised eyebrow, which caused the women to share some more laughter.

"You sure don't see that everyday. You know my life used to be pretty normal and free of insanity induced outbursts, evil villains, lynch mobs, super powered teenagers and parental disapproval before I met mutants. Kinda makes me wonder…" said Amanda with a mock serious face with her eye brows scrunched as if thinking, looking towards the ceiling and a finger tapping her chin. It caused the women to laugh.

Seeing Emil reminded her of her second trying time in New Orleans with Remy. It was awhile after their relationship really strengthened and took off from when she lost control. They had been able to destroy their adversary successfully after Remy helped her out. The two of them just had such a strong bond after that. They felt like they were unbreakable, invincible even, and their relationship was near perfect. One of the only flaws was her inability to touch. Even so, they were happy, blissfully so, after about a year since they started dating from when Remy asked her out in a hospital gown. (You guys really loved that.) She was 18 then, and had known Remy for more than two years. She had graduated from high school with flying colors. Rogue was just about to turn 19 and had been going to university in New York, where she'd commute from the Institute everyday from the bullet train that passed through Bayville. Remy was 21, going on 22 soon, and had been studying at the same university she had been when she was in high school and he was working for Magneto. John and Piotr went there too, as did Kitty and Kurt. Scott and Jean had gone to a prestigious university out of state.

She had been making strides to controlling her mutation with the professor and Sage's help as well. She was on the brink of being able to control it and Remy was more than happy for her and encouraged her all the way. They were so blissfully happy. Remy had helped her make strides to reconciling her relationship with her estranged adoptive mother, as well as Kurt. She had ended up staying at the Institute with them and helping out. They both had finished classes for the day and decided to get coffee and walk around New York. It had been a good time, as usual. They laughed and had so much to say to each other. It had been a perfect day. After strolling New York, they had eaten dinner. Just as they were about to take the bullet train back to Bayville, Belladonna struck. They were taken captive quickly and efficiently with knock out gas and negation collars, to further Belle's thirst for power.

When they awoke, they were in a cell in New Orleans, in the basement of the luxurious mansion of the Assassins Guild. The cell was dark, cold and dank. It was composed completely of cold dirty stone, with barred gates. However, that disguised the high tech features of it, such as the key pad, electric field between the bars and many others. It blended tradition with modern security, making it both uncomfortable and inescapable. They were not alone, in the cell with them were Henri and his wife Mercy, as well as his cousin Lapin. Rogue had awoken first and was told by Mercy Belle's plot and the engagement. It was Mercy who comforted her when she cried over the fact that Remy had lied to her and never told her about the engagement. In that situation, she had comforted her, and became her friend for it, ironic considering that she was Remy's brother's wife. Emil had tried to make her laugh during the whole ordeal and Henri tried to make her see Remy's side of it, but to no avail.

She remembered feeling hurt that Remy would keep something so major from him. He had kept secret an important factor of his past. The reasons he had joined Magneto, his family and his life in New Orleans. She could remember him telling her countless hilarious tales from his childhood in New Orleans, but would avoid topics about the current state of his family and most recent past with them and the reasons the Assassins had taken Jean Luc that time he had abducted her. Everything had made sense then, and she had realized that he had lied to her every time that she'd asked him about the painful topics. He'd avoid the question, make an excuse and talk about something else. There had been another woman in his life, he was engaged, and he had never told her. When he awoke, she refused to talk to him, despite the wishes of the others and it was then that she realized that he'd lost all her trust and that he'd broken her heart.

Remy was engaged to Belle in an attempt to end the longstanding hate and war between the Guilds. In his childhood, when they were very young, he had once thought that he loved Belladonna, until she broke his heart by cheating on him, and it was then he realized that he only loved her platonically, and that the relationship was not real. He had realized that she had never loved him in the first place and was just toying with his feelings and emotions, being the type of person she was.

The Assassins however, had never wanted peace in the first place, they had just wanted to be able to have the power that would come with getting both Guilds' power. On one of the meetings with the Assassins and Thieves that would allow Belle and Remy to officially associate them together, Belle had attempted to stab Remy and kill him, since the marriage pact was signed by both parties, if Remy were killed, she would have been able to have control of both Guilds. However, he plans were thwarted as Henri stepped in and took the blow for Remy. The wedding and union of the Guilds had been called off, but the agreement was never made void, which was why Belle could still marry Remy and gain control of both Guilds. Everyone knew, however, that after the wedding, she'd kill him and gain sole custody of the Guilds.

Belle had tried this ploy once before, but it had failed as Remy's powers had evolved and gone haywire the moment that the Assassins tried to kidnap him and Henri's family. He had ended up charging a whole alley way. Luckily, Henri acted quickly, and was able to pull Remy and herself out of the alley before it exploded, killing all the Assassins that were still in the alley way. The time that the Assassins kidnapped Jean Luc and Remy used Rogue to find him was another attempt by Belle to make him wed her. He had eventually reconciled with Jean-Luc after they had a long talk. Jean Luc had then realized that he had been influenced by the Assassins to be greedy, vengeful, and ignore the needs of his sons. After that, it was open season for Remy and the LeBeaus as long as Remy stayed in New Orleans, so he left to protect his family and ensure that the Assassins not harm them. His powers were uncontrollable, though and he was unable to know when he'd charge something. Nothing could control them, not even training. So upon leaving, he was given the chance to gain control again, by a scientist named Nathaniel Essex. Remy, being desperate, sought out his aide and after an operation, he could once again control his mutation. However, he was forced into employment by Essex to repay the debt of doing the experiment and had to do many dirty jobs.

(A/N: Just to let you guys know, this is probably the only time I'll EVER have Belle and or Sinister mess up the Romy relationship. I just can't stand it when outside forces mess up their relationship. It just ends so badly for them. They can do so on their own. I like it when you let their angst, trust and other issues really strain their relationship, instead of Sinister or Belle because it's just more organic and plausible. However, I'm doing so, because it's a bit of a throw back to Romy and what it is, and what usually happens in them. Like I said in my Author's Notes in the first chapter, this is sort of a back bone to what I feel should happen in the Romy relationship. So there's gonna be that up down rollercoaster affect. In fact all my Romy fics will try to have it there. And here, I've just sorta tried to show the angst and issues, with a little spin on it as well as fluff and humor. So this is the one and only time. Oh, and my Remy and Belle's story and relationship will be done differently in A Mutated Existence. I have a different idea for that.)

* * *

There was a loud banging on the door to the room where the men were getting ready for the wedding. A loud string of curses followed, and then whoever was outside began trying to open the door to no success. More banging could be heard, then this time on the door handle followed by more explicative language. Then a gun could be heard cocking.

Henri ran to the door before his cousin could do more damage and yelled, "EMIL MATHIEU LAPIN, PUT DOWN DAT GUN!" He then proceeded to pull the door open. The same door Emil couldn't open because he pulled instead of pushed open.

Emil had spotted Wanda upon going to the room where all the other men were. He had freaked out. Again. Thus, he had fled the scene, before the horror of Wanda could see him.

What he saw made him burst out laughing and all the men who came to the door to see the commotion burst out laughing as well. What they saw was Emil with his gun still in hand, in a shaking grip. His eyes were bulging out and he looked like he'd just seen bloody murder. He was leaning against the wall and looking left and right, seeing if there was someone after him.

"I've forgotten zhat zhe only person who Vanda scares more zhan Lucas is Emil," said Kurt between laughter.

"Bub looks like he's gonna shit his pants," said Logan with a hearty chuckle.

Remy and Henri began damage control with Emil to calm him down.

While approaching Emil like he would a frightened animal, he avoided eye contact, kept a non threatening stance and walked slowly, making no sudden movements.

"Get de bourbon, Remy," hissed Henri in a stage whisper.

Remy, struggling with laughter, grabbed a bottle of bourbon on the counter in the room and opened it, approaching Emil in the same way that Henri had. Once he was in this state, it was better to make sure the only people who surrounded him were those who'd known him as a child, as he was hysterical.

Oh, God, she tried to kill me," he said frazzled running his hand through his red hair, still holding the gun.

"She's evil. I found a hiding spot, but they laughed at me…Women are evil, vile creatures," continued Emil about to burst into tears, "No one understands me."

"Calm down Emil," said Henri, when he got to within an arm's length away from him, "It's alright, it's all over. De 'evil' women can't get y' now."

"Y-Y-Y' sure, Henri?" he asked grabbing onto him like a drowning man would a life preserver, giving him an innocent puppy dog look like a little kid. Henri patted him awkwardly on the back.

"Y're safe now, Emil," said Remy with some of his empathy power, sending him calm feelings, making his eyes glow slightly. He handed his cousin the open bottle of bourbon that he had bought along with him.

Emil grabbed the bottle, like Gollum would the Ring and took a great gulp of the dark amber liquid, moving away from Henri, loaded gun still in hand.

"She's just so insane. She's a freakin' dictator," he'd started pacing.

"Uh, Emil, de gun, please?" asked Remy following his cousin slowly as he took another gulp.

"Not'in' is good enough for her! I hope you and your femme are happy t' have created dat—dat fiend," he shouted pointing his gun at them for affect and shaking it as well to try and come up with the right word. He took another sip. As he had stopped walking, he slid against the wall into a sitting position, running his hand through his mussed hair with the gun as well, the other hand holding his bourbon, taking another large sip. He looked a broken man. The suit he had worn to come to the locale was wrinkled, the tie hung loosened around his neck with his shirt buttons unbuttoned. His shirt was also only partially tucked into his equally wrinkled slacks. His leather shoes were untied and it was amazing that he hadn't tripped yet. The jacket was strangely missing.

"It's okay Emil, you won't have to see her again until de wedding starts," soothed Henri, coming beside his brother who kneeled before Emil. He kneeled down as well and patted his shoulder, "Now hand Remy de gun."

Emil handed his gun to Remy with shaking hands to which his cousin immediately unloaded.

"Good boy, Emil," said Henri as Emil sipped some more bourbon.

"Promise me, cousins, dat you'll prevent her from harmin' me," requested Emil with wide blue eyes, begging them, clasping onto both men before him. It would have been a touching scene if the circumstances weren't so ridiculous.

Remy sighed and smiled at his cousin to give him reassurance, "O' course, Emil. Now finish up y' bourbon," he said tapping his shoulder soothingly.

Emil nodded and chugged down the bourbon. Soon he became lucid and normal again.

"Uh, why are de deux of y' touching moi?" asked Emil with a distasteful and confused look, as well as a raised eyebrow.

"No reason," replied Henri vaguely.

"Well den let's get movin', we have Remy's wedding to get ready for, after all," he said, back to his cheery self, thumping Remy on the back, "Who woulda thought dat de King o' Hearts would be getting married?"

The three of them got up and went back to the room, where the men were snickering and trying to hold in their laughter.

"What are dey laughing at?" asked Emil curiously.

"NOTHING!" said Remy and Henri at the same time as they followed Emil into the room, glaring at everyone, to make sure they didn't provoke another episode.

"Hmm…strange…" said Emil as he went to put on his clothes to match the other groomsmen. Everyone else in the room burst out laughing to the surprise and confusion of Emil.

"Moy Sheila is one of a kind," commented John dreamily with a sweet smile.

Seeing Emil with Henri stirred some painful memories of when Belle had abducted his brother, his brother's wife and Emil, along with himself and Rogue to see to it that he wed her, so that she could wield the power of both Guilds. Belle had told him that if he didn't marry her, and hand over the power of the Thieves Guild, then she would kill Rogue, Henri, Mercy and Emil, the ones that were most important to him and still had their whole lives to live. She had told him that he had already broken Rogue's heart and asked him if he really wanted to have her die hate in her heart for him as well. She told him to let her live to find someone more worthy than scum like him. He remembered watching as Belle gagged him so that he could not speak and put him across from Rogue in a private room with only the three of them, where Belle told Rogue everything that he had done under Essex's employment as well as what he had done to Genevieve Darceneaux. (Sinister is a lame name, NO, I'm not EVIL, my name is SINISTER, for crying out loud.)

He had tried to make her understand him, to believe that he had no choice in those things and that Belle had put a spin on those things with his eyes, but she didn't trust him anymore. The one thing he would always remember from that, was the heartbroken look in her eyes that were usually so strong. Belle finished by saying that he'd joined Magneto to get protection from Sinister after he abandoned the madman and ran, after he was made to do things too vile for imagination.

He had been trapped then, trapped and lost everything that meant anything at all to him. Rogue's trust in him had diminished and he had to make a choice, his life for theirs, and he knew he had to. He couldn't let Rogue die distrusting him like this, maybe if he died for her, she'd find it in her heart to forgive him and move on to someone better than him, though he loved her more than she'd ever know. She was his world. He had agreed to Belle then. If it would save her then so be it. He'd sacrifice his life for her, and now he was doing so. When Belle locked him back into the cell after agreeing, that was when it all ended badly for her.

Kurt, Kitty, Tessa, Lucas, John Wanda and Piotr had come to liberate them, despite the orders of the X-Men as they didn't have enough information and the result could be disastrous. Using the resources that Kitty and Tessa had hacked into to find the hidden dungeon in the Assassins Guild's mansion's basement, they had infiltrated the home and freed the five of them from the cell. A job even the Thieves Guild could not do due to the war doing so would stir. However, the Assassins found out about this, and soon a battle ensued. Just as they were about to win the battle, Belle trained her pistol at Rogue, and threatened to kill Rogue on the spot if he left and nullified their agreement. Remy was caught and at that moment, he had to make a decision, one that would ultimately hurt her no matter what he did. His longtime archrival Julien began to taunt him, and suddenly, the evolved form of his powers kicked in again. He found himself charging Julien's clothing and unable to stop and revert the charge, soon Belle too became charged, her clothes the gun, the pain from it brought her to her knees, and Rogue moved out of shooting range. The other Assassins began to get charged as well and they fell to the floor writhing in pain.

It was then that his powers began to get worse. The entire basement began to be charged, and the team knew that soon, even more of the building would be charged and Remy had no control of it. They'd all die. So in desperation, Piotr knocked out his friend out of consciousness and hefted him onto his shoulder as the mutants and Remy's family all escaped the Assassin's Guild after navigating the dangerously charged halls and finding a window. Just as they made it a hundred feet outside of the mansion, the lower levels gave out and blew up, taking with them, Belladonna, Julien as well as the Guild Master of the Assassins Guild, Marius Boudreaux, as he was wandering the lower levels at the time going over planned assassinations with his guild members. In that instant, Remy LeBeau had eliminated the threat of the Assassins Guild, but he felt no happiness, nor did any of those surrounding him, or would the elite members of the Thieves Guild who knew him best. His father would mourn for the son that had to face yet another hardship in his young life. (Yes, Rogue is devastated that he never told her about Belladonna, but hey, she's dead now, so you can be happy about that, and it was an accident. Okay, so it was an accident on Remy's part, not so much on mine. I wanted to kill her…it's very satisfying, anyway…back to the story. Is it just me or am I eliminating all the characters that I despise? Like Sabertooth, for example…)

Since the Assassins had taken hostage many of the top royal members of the Thieves Guild and tried to make such a heinous deal with Remy all for the sake of power, they didn't start a war with the Thieves Guild, as it would be suicide now that their underground facilities and resources were destroyed and because none of the guild members wanted to fight with the Thieves anymore. The war that had been going on for so long was just a product of the greed that the royal family of the Assassins. Only the guild master and the royal family had wanted the power, the rest of the members had simply wanted to do their jobs and end the fighting that had gone on for centuries between the two Guilds.

In the aftermath, the mutants and Remy's family had all recovered from their ordeal with the Assassins at the mansion where Remy grew up, the heart of the Thieves Guild. The professor and Logan flew down to see all those recovering and to support Rogue and Remy. Rogue who was heartbroken and Remy whose powers had reached a whole new level of lethalness. After some carefully crafted classes with the Wolverine, whose temper was kept in check, and the professor, he was able to regain immediate control of his newfound abilities that had increased ten fold from the last time that his power had increased. The part in his brain that Essex had once cut out to lessen his powers had regrown and strengthened. One of the worst memories he had of the entire nightmare was of when he was passing the room where Rogue was staying in, only to hear her racking sobs and Logan trying to comfort her.

* * *

"_Wah didn't he ever tell me, Logan?" she cried, completely tormented, "I thought he trusted meh enough. I thought he loved me more than that."_

_Logan sighed, "He did, and he does still. I think he wanted to protect you, Stripes. He's done a lot of bad things in his life, things he's obviously not proud of, and I guess he thought that by not telling you, darlin' he'd save you the heartbreak of when you realized he wasn't all you thought him to be, that he wasn't the great guy yeh thought him as."_

_Rogue laughed through her tears, it was a humorless, hollow sound, "You know what the saddest part is? Ah still see him as that 'great and wonderful' guy despite everything. Ah still love him, even though Ah shouldn't. He just didn't trust meh…" she trailed off as her tears fell again. _

_The usually unflappable Wolverine, sighed again, "I know, Stripes, I know," he gave her a hug, "It'll work out. You'll see."_

"_Ah'm not shure if Ah want it to work out," she whispered. _

"_I think you need some time away from all this before ya make that decision, Rogue, because you'll regret it, if you're not clear on it," advised Logan, "Just remember that _Gumbo _never meant ta hurt you."_

_She nodded as he said that, "Can Ah have some tahme alone. Ah realleh need ta think and Kitty's been suffocating meh for tha last few days now. It's lahke she won't leave meh alone."_

_Logan nodded, and headed out her door, but not before giving her a sad smile and saying, "Good night, kid."_

_Remy had known from the moment that Logan defended him that he knew that he had been listening in. Perhaps the old Wolverine thought it needed that the girls mourning in her bedroom know how her love's reasoning from a neutral party. He came out from the room and shut the door, moving down the hall to where the depressed Cajun now sat on a bench. _

"_You hurt her. I hurt you," he said sadly, almost humorously, there was no threat in it. _

"_I know, but what would y' have done in my position?" he said, asking for advice, anger, anything from the Wolverine to take him away from the misery he felt. _

_Logan sighed, wearily, "the same." _

"_God, how did it get so messed up?" sighed Remy running his hand through his hair. _

"_It's a funny thing, love. It works mysteriously like that. Just when ya think that it's all perfect, it throws shit like this atcha. And the outcome will show whether that love was true and strong enough to survive, or just a flash in the pan," said Logan sagely, maybe out of experience, before walking away, leaving behind an upset and confused Cajun. (I hope Wolvie's not too OOC, but I think he'd see the helplessness in the situation and that Remy really did have Rogue's best interests at heart, though they were misplaced, and I think he realizes how much they mean to each other and wouldn't act rashly once he knew the situation.) _

* * *

He remembered his desire to talk to her, just to see her and tell her everything, because he couldn't stand the way things were between them right now. He needed to tell her that he was sorry, but most of all, he wanted things to be the way they were before the whole escapade. The situation with Rogue wasn't the only thing that bugged him, it was the way all his friends and family seemed to walk on eggshells around him, and Rogue too, it was getting on his last nerve.

He eventually found her in the gardens of the mansion the night before they were about to leave to go back to Westchester. He would end up staying in New Orleans though, due to a conversation he had with Rogue there. It had been a beautiful night, the moon was full and the stars were bright. The mansion's gardens were truly beautiful. Hundreds of exotic and beautiful blooms covered the beds with trimmed grass, intricate stone benches, arches, statues, fountains, pools and other beautiful objects. He had found her sitting on a bench, near the back of the mansion, her back to facing the house, in front of the luxurious and beautifully carved marble fountain where, ironically, his father had proposed to his mother and Henri to Mercy. He approached her hesitantly, needing to talk to her. She had been wearing a black long sleeved shirt, gloves and print flannel bottoms, her sleep wear.

* * *

"_Chere, I need t' talk t' y'," Remy said and grabbed her arm. _

"_No," she said resolutely, "How do Ah know you're not lying?"_

"_I deserve dat, but please, I need t' explain m' self," he begged. _

"_We both know it's too late foh that, Remy," she said with sad eyes. _

_She had begun to walk away from him. He ran to catch up with her. _

"_Chere, I'll die if you do dis," he whispered, his eyes burning into her soul. _

"_Ya shoulda thought about that before and be honest with meh," Rogue said back to him, not looking into his eyes, those beautiful eyes that she loved so much. _

"_I was honest wit' y'," he said. _

"_Secrets are tha same as lies, Remy, you had so many chances to tell meh, but ya didn't. Ya never told meh that you were engaged," she cried, tears beginning to fill her eyes. _

"_I'm so sorry, chere, y' got t' believe me, but please don' do dis. I was tryin' t' protect y'," replied Remy trying to brush away her tears, but she flinched away from his touch. _

"_Ah know that ya sorry. Ah am too, but Ah didn't need ya protection, just ya honesty, Remy," whispered Rogue. _

"_What about your past, Rogue? Ya never told me about dat either," he said in defense. _

"_You wanna know why? FINE!" she yelled, "Befoh Mystique adopted meh, Ah was born ta teenage parents. When my momma got pregnant, she was disowned as was mah dad. They ran off and eloped. Mah dad had ta work t' put food on tha table and died in a work related accident. Mah momma was a prostitute until she remarried ta a jerk who she thought was gonna be great in her desperation. He was at first, but then he ended up an alcoholic and beat us. One day, he went crazy when momma was puttin' meh to bed. He came home drunk wit' a gun, yellin' lahke crazy. He sought mah momma out, and proceeded ta beat her. When she fought back, it got ugly, she was thrown around and there was so much broken. She broke a lamp ovah his head, knocking him unconscious. She went up ta get meh, and we packed our stuff. Just as we were about tah leave, he woke up and shot her in the back of her head. She was bleeding so much and Ah couldn't wake her up. Mah step father started beating meh and dousing tha house in gasoline and lahghtin' it on fahre. Just as he was about tah shoot meh, tha cops showed up, when tha neighbours called in a disturbance. They took one look at tha scene and shot him dead on saight. They pulled meh from tha house just as it burst inta flames. I was put inta social services where Mystique adopted meh. HAPPY?" She was hysterical and practically crying, though the tears wouldn't fall yet. _

"_I'm sorry, but, Rogue, dis life here, me b'fore Bayville, it made me do terrible t'ings, t'ings dat I jus' can't tell y' because dey are jus' so bad, because o' Belle an' de arranged marriage, de war between de Assassins and T'ieves and m' powers goin' haywire. Y'd turn away from me if y' knew," whispered Remy back, "I joined Magneto even though he was backmailin' me t' make sure m' family would be alive, so I didn't have t' marry Belle and dat no one would get hurt anymo' because of me."_

"_Ya didn't know that Ah'd turn mah back to ya, Rem, ya jus' assumed and ya jus' don't trust meh either, because if ya did, y' jus' woulda told meh, and trusted meh t' not judge ya. And ya hurt m'," she whispered moving further away from him, the moon casting light on her features making her look fragile, yet beautiful at the same time. _

"_I'm begging y', please don' do dis, Rogue," he pleaded of her. _

"_Ah'm sorreh, but Ah just don't trust ya right now. Ah-Ah-Ah need tahme away from ya, to think and space too," she told. _

"_Chere-" he was cut off. _

"_Ah just can't do this right now. Ah'm sorreh," she choked out. _

"_But I love y', Rogue," he whispered with all his heart and soul. _

"_Ah know, Ah love ya too, but sometahmes, love ain't enough, shugah," she said brokenly. _

_With that, his heart shattered, and she fled from him in the garden, tears marring her face, the moon weeping for them as its silky white light shone down on them. Her heart had been broken the moment she found out all that he had kept from him. So she ran. Her hair which had grown out flapped in the wind as she ran, in all directions. The constant pounding on her feet was soft compared to the racking sobs she cried and the tears flowed freely from her face. He stood still behind her, like he'd forgotten how to move, to breathe. He couldn't feel his heart anymore and the knots in his stomach seemed to bunch up. He looked forlorn, lost and dead. His red on black eyes lost their lustre and in the night the glow seemed to ebb and fade. Remy LeBeau, king of hearts, had his heart broken. _

_(A/N: It killed me to write this. I nearly cried. It sounds so Antarctica, I know. I hated that whole shebang. I was near tears writing this, but I hoped it was done well.  This ended up being dialogue because when I wrote it just as narration it sucked. This has more impact, I think. There's just something about hearing them speak. I'm going to be using quite a lot of dialogue in this chapter, because I think it fits better, for the memory portion. I know this will upset you guys, but there's a happy side to this at the end, trust me. I was so upset writing this, that I took the time to write the happy ending in at the bottom, because I know you guys wouldn't like to be left hanging like that. This part, and the part with Logan were really hard to write, because of the obvious pain they feel, and just that I hate it when they have problems like that, but easy at the same time, in that all the words and dialogue just came out. You can blame No Doubt's Simple Kind of Life and Don't Speak for this.) _

_

* * *

_

"Hey, guys, how are you?" asked Bobby, as he, Ray and Sam entered the room swiftly.

"Great," responded Kitty, "hiding from Wanda?"

"Are we really that obvious?" asked Ray.

"Yes, you are, the semi-scared facial expression, the sheepish look upon entering, like you saw Wanda and escaped her before she could order you around, and just happened to be in front of this door, are just some of the indicators," said Sage taking in their body language.

"Well, she's very demanding, and franklah, she's also scarring Lance and Pietro, and they've lived togethah the longest with her," said Sam. Lance, Pietro and Wanda, the surviving members of the Brotherhood and joined the X-Men soon after the death of Todd and Freddy, upon the ending of the conflict which caused them their deaths. They did so in their memory, so that no more mutants had to suffer in the way they did at the hands of the kinds of people who despised mutants. They had found that they indeed wanted Xavier's dream because the alternatives which they saw were anything but appealing and Magneto's former dream of mutant superiority had it's faults.

"Basically, you figure that by being here, you won't ensue her wrath," said Jean.

"Okay, fine, yes, we figure that if we're here, she can't make us put things together, and she won't get angry when we don't do it the way she wants," admitted Ray. He wore a pair of loose black trousers that practically touched the ground and was worn low on his hips with his black dress shirt tucked into it, with a deep red belt with a silver belt buckle, a silvery white tie, and a long black blazer with red thread in it, giving the black a red tinge. The blazer had white accents and he had a white handkerchief tucked into the breast pocket. He also had a pair of large boots with buckles on them to complete his outfit. Ray's cherry red Mohawk had been brushed back, however, his orange stripes still hung in the air.

Sam wore a classic black suit. However, the pants were a little longer and looser. A pressed white shirt was underneath the black blazer and a shiny black tie was tied around his neck. Sam had his longish blond hair combed back nicely. He wore a pair of black leather shoes as well as a simple black belt. Bobby wore a deep blue suit. He had the same style of pants as Sam, though in deep blue, and the same style of blazer in deep blue as well. He had on an ocean blue shirt underneath with a shiny light blue tie. On his feet was a pair of black leather shoes. Bobby's hair was simply gelled slightly so it was a bit spiky.

"Is Wahnda reallah that bad?" asked Rogue, disbelievingly.

The three boys looked back at her, insulted, like they'd been slapped in the face, "YES!" they said in unison.

"Wanda is so doing my wedding!" announced Kitty.

"She'll be doing everybody's wedding at this rate," said Ororo thoughtfully.

The boys in front of her looked absolutely horrified, it was absolutely priceless.

"Ah don't think we can handle another wedding with her tahking charge, and Ah thought Jean was going' ta do tha final arrangements," said Sam.

"Well, Sam, she is more than seven months pregnant," said Amanda.

"Well, she's better than Wanda, and Wanda's not even pregnant and all hormonal!" blurted Bobby.

"Umm…pregnant, hormonal woman right here, Bobby," said Jean with a raised eyebrow. Everyone laughed at his expense as he turned red.

"But seriously, she's just bad," said Bobby, "I mean, Remy's cousin, Emil, had a nervous breakdown. I've never seen that happen and it was scary. He threatened to shoot someone."

"Ah, how was Emil?" asked Mercy curiously, "What happened? We only saw him when he ran here t' hide from Wanda."

"Well, before he hid from Wanda, you could tell he would be the first to really break," said Ray, "We knew from the moment he arranged the seat covers a little off to the right that he was doomed."

"Yeah," said Sam, elaborating, "She inspected his chairs, and started ta yell at him. He yelled back about how she was being controlling and how her expectations were totally off base. And that was the end of it, Wanda screamed and then hexed him, and that's when he broke down and ran off."

"And by ran off, he means fled the scene like a maniac, with Wanda hexing him all the way. I've never seen a man run so fast. And he kept mumbling something about women being evil," said Bobby. The women laughed at that.

"He was being really hysterical," said Ray, "He got about ten times worse when he was going to Remy's room to get into his suit, because he saw her inspecting the halls. He hid behind a pillar while she was inspecting, and all you could hear was this whimpering."

"Oh dear God," said Mercy laughing her head off, "He's never going t' live dis down."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Sam enthusiastically.

"I'm starting to wonder how John does it," said Bobby.

"Well, Bobby, he's just as insane as Wanda, not that there's anything wrong with insanity."

"No kidding," said Kitty, "I guess we can safely say that all the people there are afraid of Wanda."

"You would think that, but the rest of the girls have been just as demanding, just not to Wanda's level…it's the classic wedding syndrome," said Ray.

"And ta think," started Rogue, "Kitty's getting married in six months."

The boys all groaned, which caused all the women to laugh.

"Don't remahnd meh," said Sam.

"Well, if you guys are good, I may think of not siccing Wanda on you," said Kitty with a chuckle.

"We'll do anything you ask," said Bobby.

"I'm going to enjoy this power," said Kitty with a mad laugh.

The boys groaned some more.

"And to think, said Jean," they've got at least ten more weddings to go, what with all the relationships."

"I'm beginning to think that they'll work very hard at making the relationships last, just so that they won't have to go through anymore weddings," mused Ororo.

"Or, they may just elope," said Sage, sagely.

The boys began to look horrified at the thought of getting married.

"Oh, c'mon, we all know you'll propose one day," said Amanda.

"Uh, sure," said Bobby.

"One day in the far, far, far, future," said Ray.

"Oh how cute, he's thinking of proposing," said Amanda, teasingly.

Ray only blushed as red of his Mohawk.

"Rahne shall beh proud, Ray," praised Rogue, "although I'm not so shure about Jubes and Tabby."

"Oh, God," said Sam shaking his head.

"I can totally see Sam and Tabby eloping when they both turn nineteen," giggled Kitty. Sam blushed a new shade of deep red.

"Oh mah God, Kit, yah're so raight," laughed Rogue.

"So Sam, so you see yourselves doing so in Las Vegas, or in one of those private church affairs?" teased Jean to the horror of Sam.

"Umm…uhh…" he said.

"Actually, he'd either elope with Tabby, or wait an insanely long time to propose, just like Bobby would," said Tessa with a wink.

"Bobby is such a total commitment phobe," said Mercy, "I know dat, and I've only seen him periodically."

"It took him ages to tell Jubilee that he loved her. All he'd do was spit and splutter. It was the most hilarious thing ever," said Amanda.

"How do you know that?" asked Bobby.

"Kurt and I were on the balcony and saw you two in the gardens," elaborated Amanda.

"SO that's what that snickering sound was," thought Bobby out loud. He realized what he said and blushed as the women laughed.

"We are so telling everyone!" exclaimed Ray, to a groan from Bobby who ran his hands through his hair and groaned.

"Well, Rogue, ya look beautiful," commented Sam.

"Thanks," said Rogue sweetly.

"Ya welcome," he said.

"Someone's really trying to get in the good graces of the bride," commented Bobby.

"Well, she is looking good. Damn good. Rogue, Remy is going to die a happy man. That or he'll forget all his words and just stare at you at the alter," said Ray.

Rogue laughed, "Thanks Ray."

"No prob," he said.

"Thanks for making me look like an idiot guys," said Bobby sarcastically.

Ray and Sam smiled and said, "Thank you, Bobby."

All the women laughed.

"But seriously, you do look gorgeous. All of you do," said Bobby.

"And Bobby Drake manages to sneak in more points than Sam and Ray combined," said Jean.

"Thank you, thank you, it's an acquired talent," he said.

"Ah'm shure it is," said Rogue.

"I'm starting to think that you boys should probably return to your jobs before Wanda finds you and ensues her wrath," said Ororo.

"Thanks for the advice, we'd better get there before she converts tha rest of the girls to her ways," said Sam.

"We really should," said Ray, "but I just don't want to leave, it's safer here, and there's beautiful women."

"What about Rahne, Ray?" asked Bobby obnoxiously.

"I'm not sure if I'm willing to risk my health, even for her, but hopefully, she'll be able to protect me from Wanda. She's the only one who's not being nitpicky. Frankly, I think she finds the whole thing amusing," said Ray.

"You're probably right, Ray," said Storm.

"Well, let's save the girls from Wanda's conversion," said Bobby.

"We'll see you all, latah," said Sam with a wave as they said their good byes and bravely trudged out into the open to face Wanda and continue helping make sure everything was in place.

"Well that was interesting," commented Rogue.

"Very," said Tessa.

Seeing the way all of her friends interacted and talked reminded her so well of the time when she and Remy had a break in their relationship when prior to being abducted to New Orleans by Belle. As it turned out, the entire mansion had learned of Remy's plight and what would happen to their relationship as Tessa and Lucas had to tell the X-Men of Belle's relationship with Remy and the whole workings of their engagement and what happened after. The two of them had hoped that Remy would have told Rogue sooner, and had hoped in time he would come clean with his past. She should have heard about it straight from Remy and not under the circumstances that she did. As Tessa and Lucas had explained that it wasn't truly Remy at fault, just that he was placed in poor situations where he couldn't make the right decisions and that Rogue would ultimately be hurt by it. Knowing this, the mansion gave Rogue her space and didn't really blame Remy for any of it, as they had all come to think of him and the new mutants that had joined up as family.

Rogue was extremely upset and depressed when she came back to the Institute, sans Remy. She stayed in her room most of the time and avoided eating with the rest of the Institute at meal times. She seemed to hit a brand new low, and even her roommate and best friend, try as she may, could not make her come out. Kurt too tried his best, but his adopted sister would not fold and leave. She would not talk about her issues with Remy to either of them no matter how hard they pressed. In her despair, she had reverted to the way she was before Remy showed up and turned her life around. In the Danger Room, she was a monster, she pushed herself harder than anyone else and it really took a toll on her body. Her mind was a mess and she seemed to lose all the confidence that she had gained with Remy around. Everyone noticed her change, and she had the entire Institute worried. It became a ritual to exchange worried glances at the dinner table when she didn't show up. She became angry and snappy. She buried herself in university, the Danger Room, missions, her work at a local music store, her books and music and was avoiding the subject of Remy. She was caught in a rut and no one knew what to do to remedy it. Everyone in the mansion took turns trying to talk to her, to see if she would respond better to someone else talking to her, but she didn't.

Rogue had felt that Remy betrayed her. However, she got over that about a week after coming back to the mansion from New Orleans. What really got her anguish was that she had turned away from Remy, and not swallowed her stupid pride, and tried to see his side when he tried to explain everything to her. She had been too caught up in her feelings of betrayal at the time to notice that she had been at fault as well. She had too much pride to admit it to anyone, though, and she was too foolish to call him, to make it right again, because she thought that Remy hated her for leaving him, for abandoning him, when he was trying his hardest to make everything right again. Besides, she told herself, he'd probably moved on from her anyway. He was too hurt to ever come back to her. But in her heart, she knew it wasn't true, and that he was just as hurt by everything as she was. Her guilt at everything began to eat at her, thinking that the one she loved hated her truly wore down on her soul. She felt like she couldn't make everything right again and she blamed herself to no end.

Logan, and the rest of the adults tried to help her too, but she wouldn't listen. She still blamed herself and everyone could see that it was eating away at her. She also began driving herself to the ground with her training with the professor to finally be able to touch, using her time with the professor for control as a way to try and remedy all that went on with Remy. She was in the mentality where she thought if only she could get this one thing right, everything would be fine. Kitty, Kurt, John, Piotr, Tessa and Lucas hated seeing their good friends like this, so they tried a little divine intervention. They called up Remy through Henri Mercy, Tante Mattie, Emil, plus a couple of Remy's cousins and the band of them tried to set Rogue and Remy back together again, by telling them how miserable the other was without each other and how miserable they were right now and get them to talk and work things out, but they were too stubborn. They were in too much guilt and only blamed themselves for what happened between them. It seemed that no one would be able to get them out of their funk. It was making the people who surrounded them very worried and anxious about their well being. Even hearing orders from his father would not deter Remy from his moods.

One dark stormy night, with the mansion darkened under the blanket of night, about a month and a half after the second New Orleans incident, the mansion was attacked. It was attacked by mutant geneticist and madman, Nathaniel Essex. (I'm calling him Essex because Sinister is the lamest evil villain name ever, for reasons stated above.) He abducted the majority of the students in their sleep, so no had any real chance of escaping. Rogue couldn't sleep again, as dreams of her last meeting with Remy haunted her subconscious. She woke up with a start to see commando like garbed men standing over her bed. She warned Kitty and the two of them tried to fight off the men, screaming as loud as they could to wake up the others. However, there were too many men, and by the time Lucas and Tessa came in to help after rescuing John, with help from Piotr and Kurt, it was too late for the two girls. They'd both been darted with power suppressants, as well as sleeping darts by the time they entered their room. They were surrounded by captors and they had no choice but to fight their way out to regroup and save the rest of the mansion. They couldn't reach their friends with such overwhelming difficulties. With Tessa's strategic mind, and their powers, the five of them were able to fight off some of the onslaught and escape the mansion, due to Tessa cloaking them in one of her psychic illusions. They drove off to the only place where they knew they could seek help and safety, the New Orleans Thieves Guild. It would be a sombre and depressing drive, knowing their friends and family were in the clutches of a madman hell bent on mutant superiority through genetic superiority. They had been monitoring him, but were unsuccessful in finding out that he would attack them. However, they did know what he was capable of from Remy's experiences, and that did not sit well with them. They knew that they would need Remy's assistance to fight Sinister, since he knew the man the best.

Being back in captivity brought terrible memories back to Rogue from her time taken hostage by the FOH two years before. Luckily, she shared a cell with Kitty who was able to calm her down. It was terrible, she had been experimented on, tortured, abused and beaten and it had been Remy who had rescued her and helped her get over the fear and apprehension. And that was one of the things that killed her the most. There would be no Remy this time to save her, she'd ruined things so badly and she felt that they'd never be repaired. She had lost the love of her life and he hated her, he didn't care that she was once again getting hurt and violated as a guinea pig. She was so sure that she'd die never having reconciled the situation with Remy and that was what killed her the most. Remy would never know how sorry she was, and how badly she wanted to end everything that hung between them negatively and be together again, despite everything. She confessed this all to Kitty one night in their dark cold cell.

* * *

"_Kit, ya awake?" whispered Rogue from her small cot. _

"_Yeah, Rogue," Kitty said back, "you okay?"_

"_No, Ah don't think so, not anymore, Kitty," she said sadly and Kitty knew that she wasn't talking about just their current situation and how the majority of the mansion, with the exception of Kurt, John, Piotr, Tessa and Lucas had been taken, and they were being subject to cruel treatment and extensive medical examinations that really tried their will and patience in the presence of Essex. He had drawn blood, made them take tests and they knew that only worse would come. They had seen the bodies, and body parts, both preserved in tanks and left in the open in his lab. It was enough to make stomachs turn. And the most disgusting part was that he thought he was actually doing the greater good for humanity and so on. He was a madman._

_Kitty sighed and went over to her friend's bed where Rogue was sitting up and gave her a hug. She didn't have to worry about her absorption powers due to the power suppression collars. _

"_Everything will be alright, Rogue, you just have to take Kurt's advice and have faith that it will," she said. Kitty felt that her friend was finally ready to talk about all that lay between herself and Remy, let it out and stop torturing herself with it. _

"_No it won't, Kit, it's just way too messed up," she said dejectedly, "Ah messed things up so badly. He trahed ta explain things ta meh, but Ah jus' ignored it. Ah felt so betrayed bah him, Kit, and Ah ran away from him befoh he had tha chance tah reallah say anything. Ah blamed him so much fo' not tellin' meh that Ah turned away from him and rejected his apology and him. Ah practicallah told him we were breaking up, that Ah couldn't be with him anymo'. It's all mah fault that everything's tha way it is. He's probablah moved on bah now. Ah completely ruined any chance at happiness with Remy. He doesn't love meh, anymo', because Ah hurt him and Ah guess it's just all mah fault. Ah'm so dead and it feels lahke I can't breathe anymore without him," She had started crying slightly and Kitty held on tighter to her friend. _

_Kitty had let her friend talk her peace, but she couldn't let her friend surround herself with such negative thoughts of herself, "No, Rogue," she said looking her best friend hard in the eyes, "you can't believe any of that."_

"_But-" Rogue started, but Kitty cut her off. _

"_No, Rogue, you have to understand that none of this is your fault or Remy's and you can't blame yourself for things you couldn't have controlled, if anyone is to blame, it's Belle. She was the one who tried to kill him on more than one occasion, who threatened him and blackmailed him, that led him to turn to Sinister for help, and to Magneto eventually for protection from Sinister when he left," said Kitty. _

"_Most of all, you can't believe that he doesn't love you, because he does. I know, because I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him too. From what I hear on the phone with Mercy, he's just as miserable as you are and he's blaming himself for everything just as you are. You were feeling betrayed and he did lie to you, Rogue, so don't blame yourself for wanting your space to think things through, if anything, it was a good decision, because it got you away from making worse decisions in your current state of mind and making things even worse than they were. He did try to protect you, even though he chose the wrong ways to do so. He should have told you, and you had every right to be upset and angry. You both realize your mistakes and know what you did wrong, and I know that it'll work out in the end for the two of you, so don't worry. I'm sure that John, Piotr, Tessa, Kurt, and Lucas are asking Remy right now to help get us out of here," said Kitty reassuringly. _

"_Thanks, Kitty, Ah realleh needed that," said Rogue, "Ah realleh should have called him and made up."_

"_Why didn't you?" she asked._

"_Pride," said Rogue, "but most of all, Ah guess it was fear. Ah was afraid that he'd reject meh, tha same that Ah did him, and Ah was just so convinced that Ah ruined everything and that nothing would make it better."_

"_I guess realizing that you may never see him again really got you to admit things," said Kitty. Rogue nodded._

"_Thanks for not pressurin' meh ta tell ya everything," said Rogue. _

"_I knew you'd tell me and get it off your chest when you were ready to," said Kitty, "and I just know that the guys are doing everything they can to get us out."_

"_Ah knew yah're mah best friend for some reason," teased Rogue with a smile, the first Kitty had seen in a long while. _

_Kitty smiled back, "We'd better get to sleep before we get in trouble."_

"_Yeah, good night, Kitty," said Rogue as Kitty returned to her bed. _

"_Good night," said Kitty in return as she snuggled into the thin white sheets. _

* * *

"Hey, Badger!" exclaimed Tabby as she, Jubilee and Rahne entered the room where the men were getting ready.

"Hiya Wolvie!" exclaimed Jubilee as well.

"Hey guys," said Rahne amusedly.

The Wolverine groaned at the ridiculous nicknames the girls gave him. The men laughed at his discomfort.

"What? It's only fair, Badger, you call us strange things," said Tabby. The other girls and the men in the room nodded at that.

"Hey, wot are ya Sheilas doin' in here?" asked John.

"Trying to find our boyfriends who ran away from your girlfriend," said Jubilee.

"Ahh…Wanda…" said John dreamily, "She's one of a kind."

"He loves her more zhan fire," said Piotr.

"Now that's saying something, bub," said Wolverine.

"Omigod, Wolvie, you're wearing a suit," exclaimed Jubilee.

"Ae honestly dinnae think that they'd get ye inta one o' the things," said Rahne.

"You said it, girl," said Tabby. Wolverine just shrugged and the men laughed at his antics.

Lucas waved his hand in front of John, "Hey, John. John…Johnny Boy…JOHN!" he got no response, "There's a fire in the room!" No response whatsoever.

"Don't vorry, he'll come out of his Vanda induced trance, soon," said Kurt, "It happens all zhe time."

"Is Wanda really dat bad?" asked Henri, "I mean Emil has breakdowns at de strangest t'ings. Dere was dat time wit' de orange when he said it was looking at him funny."

"Yes, Henri, she really is dat bad, and y' didn't have t' deal wit' her, because y' were too busy wit' Oncle Jean Luc and de business," commented Emil, now fine from his breakdown.

"Well?" asked Henri of the girls.

"Aye, ta totally demanding and perfectionist standards, lads. Nay, ta being all out crazy," said Rahne diplomatically.

"Well that's because you're women and like that sort of thing," said Lucas.

The three of them shrugged.

"Besides, everything looks absolutely amazing, so you shouldn't say anything bad about her," said Jubilee.

"Well dat's true," said Henri, "It's looks like we stepped int' a bridal magazine."

"Complete with the hormonal wedding coordinator, the perky best friend, the crazy best friend, charming groom, blushing bride, a huge extended family and hundreds of guests," said Lucas.

"Zhat is completely true. Zhe veddings zeem to get more extravagant zhe more ve have zhem," said Kurt.

"Remembah Wolf Man and Weather Goddess' wedding? It wos so simple. We wore sport jackets, thare were no ties and we had in tha rose garden of the Institute. Now we're wearing ties, in freaking Scandinavia because tha couple came here and wos loyke, 'Hey, lookit that, it's the perfect spot for our wedding, in tha middle of tha coldass wintah,' and yah're Southern too, that's just weird," said John. Remy shrugged.

"Dis place is perfect," said Remy.

"Okay, fine, so it is, but it's cold," said John.

"We figured if we were goin' t' have a wedding in de winter, we'd make it count, and go somewhere warm for de honeymoon," said Remy.

"Oh, and for Scooter and Jeannie's wedding, we went to that woodland church a little ways off from Bayville last fall. It was so sweet and rustic," said Tabby, "and we all wore much simpler stuff. We all look like freaking millionaires."

"That iz zo true," said Piotr, rubbing his fingers on his chin.

"So why do we all look like freaking millionaires?" asked Tabby.

"Well dat's because all y' girls wanted an excuse to dress in your most expensive dresses, since y' don' have de prom anymore." The girls nodded.

"And m' famille wanted a nice place," said Remy looking to his brother, cousin and Lucas for elaboration. They nodded.

"Dat's true, Tante Mattie would kill y', if y' two didn't do any less and Pere would scoff de whole wedding if y' didn't, because he's been t' hundreds of elaborate ones, like dat one we went t' where dey had a boat made o' glass floatin' on de middle o' de ocean wit' about a hundred different flowers, and even jewels floatin' in de wine glasses."

"Or dat one dat was done with everyone sitting on top of elephants in a meadow with about 300 oriental carpets handmade from China and India, gems imbedded in de trees, and tons of exotic cats in cages," said Emil.

"I'll always remember that wedding we had in the dungeon with all the torture devices, decayed bodies, and aged tapestries," said Lucas, "It was by far the creepiest."

"Yeah, Torrence and Lizette are odd," said Remy.

"Although Henri's in Paris was big too, although less out dere," said Emil.

"Thank God," said Lucas, "I think we've gone to too many weird and extreme weddings."

"Very true," said Henri.

"And who's weddings are these, lad?" asked Rahne disbelievingly, as everyone was starring at them in awe.

"Jus' random thieves, crime lords, relatives and other people," said Remy.

"You know some weird people," said Tabby.

"Dat we do," said Emil, "De best parts were always when Tessa would rate them for extravagance, outrageousness and strangeness. Some of de best t'ings ever said, happened at dose."

"Trust me, when I say that this is no where as big or as bad as most of the weddings we've been to. LeBeau's done a good job, nice, but not over the top, simple, but not cheap and it's done as more of a union between two people than a Hollywood extravaganza as weddings should be."

"How true," said Piotr, "Comrade, zhe location for your vedding is beautiful." They were at a gorgeously restored castle, privately owned by one of Remy's family members. It sat surrounded by tree covered mountains which showed the scraggly rock underneath in some places. Everything was beautifully blanketed with thick layers of snow. It sat near a wonderful lake, which hadn't completely frozen over yet, letting everyone see its spectacular blue green water. All this was in Sweden.

"Vell, on de topic of beauty, you girls look lovely," said Kurt sweetly, "I know you've been dying to hear zhat."

"Thanks, Blue/Fuzzy/Kurt," said the three girls separately as they gave him a hug.

"How d'ya do that, mate?" asked John.

"What can I say, chicks dig da fuzzy dude," said Kurt.

"Amanda would know that well, Kurt," said Jubilee. Jubilee wore a long flowing pale yellow dress with many layers in the skirt made of a floaty taffeta and silk. It was one shouldered and had silver Asiatic dragons embroidered on the top half of her dress covering her torso. The skirt had silver accenting and a large embroidered silver Asiatic dragon on the lower right bottom of the skirts. Around her neck was a simple silver necklace with a diamond pendant given to her from Bobby, diamond studs and silver bangles on her slender wrists. Her dark hair was pulled into a simple updo with the ends of her hair flowing in all directions in the back. Side parted bangs framed her face. On her feet were shoes that were kept on with pale gold ribbons around the ankle.

"Yah're a sweet one, laddie," replied Rahne. She wore a 50/60s vintage, slightly punk styled dress. It was hunter green with spaghetti straps which made an X at the back. The bodice was simple with a slight V cut and had a black rose pinned on the left above her heart. She had a black sash that was wrapped around her waist. The full thick many layered skirt fell to mid calf and showed off a bit of her legs. It had a large black rose embroidered on the bottom left close to the hem. The first layer was sheer hunter green and ended at her knees. She had on a pair of velvet black pumps. Short, black lace gloves that ended at her wrists completed the look well. Around the neck was a black satin ribbon style choker with a green emerald embedded in silver given to her by Ray. Her short almost shoulder length dark red hair was left straight and down, but slightly flipped out.

"You really are, Blue," said Tabby. Tabitha wore a long rich red satin dress that clung at her curves, and was fishtailed at the skirt. The dress was black spaghetti strapped and V cut at the bodice, but did not showed a modest amount of cleavage. Black lace went overtop the entire dress giving it a sophisticated feel. Long silk black gloves that went passed her elbows helped complete her look. She had tennis bracelets on her wrists. A simple pendant given to her by Sam was around her neck on a simple chain with a diamond in it. Her blonde hair hung down several inches past her shoulders and was curled. She wore a pair of strappy black stiletto heels on her feet.

"All of you guys look incredible…" trailed off Tabby as she caught sight of the groom as well as Rahne and Jubilee.

"What?" asked Remy.

"If I weren't taken, I'd jump you," said Tabby to the laughter of the rest of the men at her forwardness. Jubilee and Rahne nodded in a trance like state at him. Remy only smirked at Tabby, Jubilee and Rahne.

"Damn, Remy, how do you do it?" asked Lucas.

"It's genetic, a LeBeau t'ing," said Henri.

"He's adopted," pointed out Lucas.

"True, but he's still a LeBeau and LeBeaus have dat affect on all de femmes," said Henri.

"Except for Rogue and Mercy, bub," said Logan amusedly.

Henri shrugged and rubbed his neck sheepishly, "True enough." Everyone laughed.

"Pfft, frere, I know fer a fact dat Rogue is charmed by me," commented Remy.

"Ja, and all zhe yelling you got and zhe beatings, zhey were just meine Schwester being charmed…" said Kurt. All the men laughed.

"Face it, Rem, she's tha only Sheila crazy enough ta put ya inta place, and resist ya," said John.

"She's zhe only vone zhat could keep his interest for longer zhan ten minutes," said Piotr.

"She's de only fille dat challenged him in every way and was his equal, too," commented Emil.

"I resent dat, and she was intriguing t' me, still is," said Remy.

"Rogue really did make ya a one woman man," said Jubilee.

"No kidding, lass, she totally cleaned him up, surprisingly," said Rahne.

"She's a lucky and special girl," sighed Tabby.

"Dat she is, p'tite," said Remy, "She was de first person t' really make me want t' be better."

"Aww," said Jubilee, Tabitha and Rahne at the same time.

"Rogue is zhe only girl he has ever told zhat he loves," revealed Piotr.

"Meine Schwester is his one and only," said Kurt.

"They're the only ones crazy enough to put up with each other, bubs," said Logan and everyone laughed.

"Hey, we better go find tha lads before Wanda gets suspicious," said Rahne.

"Yeah, we really don't want her to kill them, so we'll see you all later," said Jubilee.

"Don't forget to all dance with me at the reception," shouted Tabby as they exited the room.

The men said their goodbyes as the girls left to look for their boyfriends.

Being with all his friends and hearing their support reminded him of how much they had tried to support him when he was so distraught over the situation with Rogue after the events which occurred with Belle, his former fiancée. He was completely depressed and heartbroken after she left and even with all his women, he had never felt this way, so completely and utterly horrible, like his world was ending. He was confined to his room and refused to come out except for the occasional meal every now and then. He didn't really talk to everyone at all. It was obvious to his family he was absolutely and utterly depressed over the situation with Rogue. The last time he had talked to her, everything had ended up so wrong. He was sure that she hated him and had stopped loving him by now. He should have told her, but he didn't and because of that, she was gone forever. She was the one that slipped away from him. He became completely angry towards everyone, that or depressed. His family became exceedingly worried, but he wouldn't talk to anyone, despite their best efforts to talk to him. It came to such a point, that he didn't even enjoy being in his own house. He felt like he was being pressured to talk about something so painful for him and he just wasn't ready to talk about it.

Remy buried himself with thefts, making no room for other activity except brooding in his room. True he'd always been the best of the best when it came to thieving, but he reached new levels of success. He put too much of a focus of thievery to take him away from his pains. Even Jean Luc noticed, and he reduced all the thefts his son could do, because it simply wasn't healthy for a man to bury himself in work like that. So Remy drank like there was no tomorrow. His stupidity had caused him the one person he never wanted to lie to. She had made him want to be better, but he was unable to tell her the one thing that would really make him a better person, because he would have admitted to it. He hid a terrible secret from her, one that he should have told to her in the two years he knew her. She was the one who trusted him completely and he didn't trust her enough to think that she wouldn't turn away from him once she realized the wrongs he did. She had accepted him for who he was, so much more than anyone else. She was the one who absolutely loved his eyes, demon eyes which he had despised in his childhood, but had come to love because of her. She had made him the good person he was at heart and for all she did for him, he didn't trust her enough to tell her his darkest secret.

It was one night when he had reached the bottom of his despair, at a bar that he finally told his brother exactly what was wrong, after a month and a half of avoidance. He just couldn't take it anymore. He had never felt so alone without her. In the time away from her, he'd realized just how much she meant to him. How she was his air, the one thing that had began to sustain him. He had never known how much he was searching for someone to love him like she did until he experienced her love. The bar he and his brother went to was musky, and dark. It had an air of mystery and oldness to it. Henri had to convince his brother for hours to leave the confines of his room and the house.

* * *

"_Petite frere, doncha think, y've had enough t' drink?" questioned Henri worriedly at the sight of his brother waving for yet another drink. _

"_Non," said Remy, "I don' feel anywhere near tipsy yet, and I'm planning t' get mo' den tipsy."_

"_Frere, Y' really haven't been okay lately," sighed Henri, "y' need t' stop blaming y'self fer everythin' dat happened between y' and y' femme."_

"_It's all m' fault an' everything is completely gone and ruined wit' her. She was de one femme who I've ever loved, and she's gone," whispered Remy in despair. _

"_No, she's not, frere. She's not dead. She's still alive and while she is, and while you are, dere's still hope fo' y' t' be toget'er again. I know you'll be t'get'er again, y' just gotta have faith in de fact dat it'll all work out in de end, like Tante Mattie always says," said Henri._

"_No it's not. It was my fault, everythin'. I should of trusted her more, and told her, but I didn't because I was stupid and thought dat she would just turn her back on m' if she knew. I hurt her mo' by not telling her my past. I broke her heart. She's been betrayed by lies and secrets so many times and I'm no different. I kept a big secret from her. It was my fault dat she was captured by Belle and made to hear all de t'ings I was supposed t' tell her from Belle. It was my fault dat she was captured and her life put in danger. She's been captured and abducted so many times. She don' deserved dat. She deserves so much better. She hates me now. I lied t' her, I hurt her, and most of all, I didn't trust her. She doesn't love me anymo'. She probably moved on. I feel so lonely and empty inside, barren and gone. Dis is pure hell," explained Remy drowning his sorrows in a glass of bourbon causing his older brother a long sigh at him._

"_Damn it, Remy, look at me!" shouted Henri, getting his brother's attention. Henri never raised his voice like that. _

"_Y' stop dis right now, frere. It was not y' fault dat Rogue was captured, dat y' were tryin' t' protect her from de truth, because you though she'd be hurt worse if y' did tell her. It's no y' fault dat Bella took y' two and blackmailed y' t' marry her. It's not y' fault dat she made y' life hell fer de last few years wit' de engagement. If anyone's t' blame, it's Belle. She be de one who'd insane and tried t' kill y' in de first place. It's not y' fault dat she's a power hungry bitch. It's not y' fault dat y' powers evolved dat day and hurt people dat day, when our lives were bein' threatened. Y' protected us. And it's not y' fault dat y' wanted t' protect y' family, and left when y' powers were insane only t' be employed by Essex afterwards t' control it. It's not y' fault dat y' were blackmailed by him t' do bad t'ings. It's not y' fault dat y' were blackmailed by Magneto afterwards fer protection from dat sinister man. All dis is Belle's fault and she got what she deserved when she died, and y' can control y' powers now," said Henri._

"_Henri-" he started, but was cut off. _

"_Remy, listen t' me, and y' listen good. Rogue, y' femme, she loves y'. I know dat Rogue love y' still. You two have too strong a love fer her not t'. Besides, Mercy has been talking t' her best friend, Kitty and she's been tellin' her dat y' fille is just as dismal as y' are being without y'. She blames herself just as much as y' do. Jus' be glad dat y' let her go t' think t'ings through, so dat neither o' y' did anyt'ing stupid in de moment, when y' weren't thinkin' straight. Y' didn't do anythin' dat y'll regret later on. Dere's still hope, mon frere, so hold onto dat, evert'in' will be alright, y'll see," Henri told his younger brother. _

"_Merci, mon frere, I need t' hear dat. I really did," said Henri, coming out of his rut slightly. He was on the road to recovery, making his brother smile at relief, he'd never seen his brother like this and he knew that his brother truly loved Rogue because of it. _

"_I'm gonna call her when we get back home," he said. _

"_Good, why didn't y' call her sooner?" asked Henri. _

"_I guess I was afraid it would make de situation worse and dat she didn't love me anymo' and would reject what I said because I hurt her so badly," said Remy. _

"_I should get y' drunk mo' often, y' talk mo' and it sinks in too," said Henri. _

_Remy smiled, a true smile, a smile that hadn't crossed his face since the day that the whole nightmare happened, "I've never felt dis way about any ot'er femme, she's really special, one of a kind and I love her."_

"_I know, frere, y've never been depressed t' break up wit' one o' dem, and y' didn't even really break up wit' her," commented Henri, "y' do truly love her, dat I'm sure of. Plus, she be de only one crazy enough t' deal wit' y' and put y' in yo' place."_

_Remy just nodded with a small smile. He finally felt better about things and was ready to work things out with her directly, instead of feeling miserable and brooding, "Let's go back, now, I want t' call her."_

"_Alright," said Henri happily at seeing his brother finally bounce back from his rut. _

_They exited the bar and after a twenty minute drive made it back to the house. However, they quickly realised all was not right upon reaching the front drive. There was a car from the Institute parked on the front. The pair of brothers ran into the house to be greeted by an anxious Mercy. _

"_What's wrong, Mercy?" asked Henri. _

_Before Mercy could answer, they saw in the sitting room beside the grand entrance was sombre looking faces in Kurt, Tessa, Lucas, John and Piotr. They looked tired and beaten with minor injuries from the battle to get out of the mansion. They had driven straight from the mansion with no breaks in between. No one wanted to stop the car for fear of being found and anxiousness at helping their captured friends. _

"_What's goin' on?" asked Remy immediately upon seeing everyone's anxious faces. _

_No one would answer him in the beginning. They were all too ashamed of something like this to happen to them. It was Kurt who spoke up first, "It's very bad, Remy. Zhe Institute vas attacked by Nathaniel Essex or Sinister as he'd known around, last night. Zhey took all of de people, except us because ve escaped. Ve don't know vhere zhey are now, or what has happened to zhem, but ve know it can't be good. Ve came here for help, because it's zhe only place with zhe resources to zave zhem."_

"_Everyone else was taken, even Rogue?" asked Remy worriedly. _

_Kurt looked at him dejectedly, his ears drooping and his tail lowered unmoving between his legs, "Ja, meine Schwester vas taken."_

_Remy looked at them all with a determined look in his eyes, some of his old self returning in the face of adversity, "So what are we waitin' fer, mes amis, dey won't get saved with us sitting here like idiots." _

_Everyone breathed a sigh of relief for it weighed in their hearts that Remy might deny them help in his state of turmoil and feel possibly that he wanted Rogue to suffer. However, in seeing him so fearful and afraid for her, they knew that he blamed himself for everything just as Rogue did and that he had been most definitely despondent. So they worked through the night with little rest in between and with the help of all the resources in the Guild headquarters, they were able to find their missing friends. A plan was formulated, and they would save their friends come nightfall the next day. They would fly in the afternoon to a secret lab located in the heard of the Mojave (pronounced Moe-haa-vee) Dessert of Nevada. _

* * *

"Hey, Rogue," said Amara as she entered the room where the majority of the women had nearly completed getting ready for the wedding. She entered the room with the former Weapon X-23 or Sarah as she was now called and Danielle who had joined the Institute almost two years ago.

"Hey, guys," greeted Rogue happily to the girls.

"You look really beautiful," commented Danielle, "all of you do."

"Why thank ya, hun," said Rogue, "You look beautiful yourselves."

The girls smiled and blushed. Sarah wore a sparkly long black dress with spaghetti straps that hugged her body then flowed out into a flared floaty bell skirt. She had simple silver jewellery and black strappy sandals. Her long brown hair had been left down and straightened. Danielle wore a lavender coloured halter dress that had a slight v-neck and a skirt that flowed out in floaty layers. She wore a pair of strappy sandals of the same lavender, dangly earrings, and a charm bracelet. Her hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail. Amara wore a asymmetrical blue dress with one spaghetti strap that went diagonally from right to left, that was lighter blue at the top and darker blue at the bottom. It was made of silk and hugged her curves. It had sheer fabric over top the whole gown with sparkly beads sewn on. The skirt part flared outwards. Her hair was tied into an elegant twist. She wore a chocker with a sapphire on it from Roberto and bangles on her wrists as well as drop earrings and blue strappy sandals.

"So why are you guys here?" asked Kitty warmly.

"Oh, we're here to tell you guys that everything's all set and that we're just waiting for the hundreds of guests to arrive," said Sarah. She emphasized the hundreds part.

"How do you two know so many people?" asked Danielle.

"Well, hon, there's all the people we met from university, on missions and just travelling. Then there's all of Remy's family and members of the Guild. Plus everyone at the Institute that came too," said Rogue amusedly. The Institute had long since expanded from the 20 odd students that Xavier had recruited during the time they were in high school. Xavier had recruited many more students after all the senior X-Men had entered university. Currently there were about 60 or so odd students of a variety of ages and they had all been invited and shipped off via X-Jet to the wedding. The Institute had gotten louder, bigger and oh so much more obnoxious and those that lived there thanked God for the fact that the dorms, classrooms and cafeteria were away from the original house where they had grown up together in over the years, though the rooms they had lived in and shared stilled belonged to them in the same way they had all those years ago, with some shuffling of course to accommodate all the couples. Many more teachers were hired too, that lived in the main mansion, as well and all the buildings in the Xavier Institute were connected by underground tunnels.

"Well asides from waiting for all the guests to come starting in about 30 minutes, the food for the guest's lunch, our lunch, the areas for taking photos, the banquet hall, and reception areas are all set up," said Amara, "and I can't wait for yo to see it because it's just so perfect beyond words!" The rest of the guests, asides from Remy's main family and the senior X-Men, had been booked to stay in hotels in the town near the castle the wedding was in, while those closest to the couple stayed in the castle itself.

"It's absolutely incredible!" commented Danielle, "and you guys have the cooks going at the kitchen like crazy to cook all the food for all the meals and stuff."

"Yeah, but it's all running really smoothly," said Sarah, "and everything's ready for your inspection Jean."

"Right," said the Wedding Nazi, "I totally can't wait to inspect everything. Everything sounds so great and amazing. Wanda has been a great partner in piecing everything together today. She should really be getting ready now." Jean was almost all done. She knew that after inspecting everything, all she had to do was put on her makeup and with so many skilled women, it would be quick. Jean's hair was put up into an updo with curled tendrils of hair that spilled over the elegant twist up the back of her head. Her curled bangs framed her face.

"Well that's because she's totally overbearing," said Amada.

"Very true," said Jean, "With her overbearing insanity and my hormonal pregnancy, we're quite the team." All the women laughed.

"She's coming here right now," said Amara, "So we'll leave you guys to get ready and welcome in all the guests."

"Yeah, so see you all later and congratulations Rogue," called Danielle.

"Good luck at the wedding," said Sarah.

The rest of the women called out their goodbyes as the three girls left to welcome the guests that would be arriving soon enough.

Just as most of the women were all ready, for they were in the final stages of preparing their hair, makeup etc…, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Ororo curious as to who it was.

The door opened ominously slowly, but then quickened its pace to reveal…

"WANDA!" called out Rogue laughing hard, "What did you do to the men to make them fear you?"

"Let's just say that I decided it would be fun to be perfectionist, controlling, yell at everyone and threaten them bodily harm," she said sweetly. Everyone burst out into laughter.

"It was so much fun though, I mean Jean did ask me to take over, and I just acted in the way that I know she wanted to act, but couldn't even in her hormonal pregnant state," she continued.

"I never knew you wanted to instil such fear into the hearts of men, Jean," said Amanda.

"Well, Amanda, I just let myself go into my primal state of being a woman, therefore, controlling, overbearing and dare I say it, bitchy," said Jean, "Why? Because I'm pregnant, damn it and that sorry excuse of a man did it to me."

"Ah, so you're like guilt tripping Scott 'for making you pregnant, because it's just SO awful'," said Kitty.

"Yup," said Jean, "My advice to all of you when you get pregnant is to milk it for all it's worth. It's your one chance to let out your inner bitch, without consequences."

Ororo laughed, "I can just see Logan having to deal with that. The Wolverine will never be the same. His reputation will be shattered."

"Oh mah Gawd," exclaimed Rogue, seeing the mental pictures of Logan having to dote on Ororo, "he'd be so ruined."

"So Jean, if you were letting yourself out, then what was Wanda doing?" asked Sage.

"She was channelling my alter ego, literally," said Jean.

She got puzzled looks from the rest of the women, while she and Wanda caught each other's eyes and laughed.

"What she means is that I was simply acting how she wanted to act with suggestions from her via telepathy," said Wanda, "It was great, I didn't have to hold back, I had a great excuse to let myself go. It was rather freeing."

"Those poor, poor men," said Ororo, "They were dealing with two temperamental women in one."

"No wonder Emil had his breakdown," said Mercy, "I am so goin' t' do dat t' him and Henri once I get pregnant again."

"Gawd, Mercy," started Rogue, "they'll be running for the hills and begging for…mercy." Everyone laughed at that.

"Rogue, when you're pregnant," said Mercy, "Promise dat y'll tape every minute o' it, so dat we can all watch Remy sweat it out. He'll totally die."

"You like totally have to use your power for evil, Rogue," said Kitty, "It's like the ultimate excuse and power that you have to make him pamper you 24/7."

"The poor man will be done for, child," said Ororo with a hearty laugh.

"He will truly worship your power, Rogue, just to avoid your wrath," said Tessa holding her side.

"He'll be reduced to ultimate kiss up mode non-stop," said Amada.

"That he will, if Ah have anything ta say about it," commented Rogue ominously.

"He'll really have to watch his back, won't he, Rogue?" said Wanda.

"Oh, hell yes," replied Rogue.

"Oh and Jean," said Wanda, "Scott's waiting for you in the foyer (foi-yay) to inspect everything. He'll show you where everything is."

"Great, I can't wait to instil even more fear," said Jean.

"Can't he tell that you're only playing with you from your link?" asked Tessa curiously.

"Nope," said Jean, "I keep that secret." All the women laughed and Jean stepped out to inspect the wedding preparations.

"Tell how it goes when ya get back," said Rogue.

"Will do," replied Jean, as she closed the wooden door behind her.

"Wanda, Kitty's gonna have another aneurism, so you have ta work double tahme ta get ready," said Rogue.

"I did not have an aneurism, and you do have to work double time, Wanda," said Kitty as everyone laughed at her words.

"Don't worry, I did my hair and makeup this morning, so I just gotta change," said Wanda. She was currently in a simple blood red slip dress.

"That's good," said Kitty relieved.

Rogue began to become lost in her memories again and she let her mind wander back to a time when she was with Kitty in their cell. Their second day hadn't really been much different than the first. They had been awakened to the sound of guards opening their cell slightly to slide in trays of food. It was bland health food, nothing special. They waited for awhile after finishing the breakfast. There was absolutely nothing to do and it grew boring fast, like on the first day, although, they both preferred boredom to the alternative. They were lost in their own thoughts. Rogue's head was still spinning in guilt and what ifs for she should have called Remy, she should have acted quicker, she should have done a lot of things, but she didn't and she could only hope that it wasn't too late for them. Later, hours after breakfast, they were brought in for more individual testing and examination. Strenuous hours of exercising, being poked and prodded at, and hundreds of notes complied on them. It was then that they observed that they were the only captives in Essex's grasp, the rest, as they found out had all died, and however, Sinister had high hopes for them. All of them knew that all this was preliminary and the true fun would begin later, if the lab was any indication. By the time all of the tests were done, it had gotten very late, and they were shuffled back to their cells, exhausted and given their dinner to await the horrors of the next day. They could only hope that the others would arrive soon and break them out.

They got their wish later that night while they were sleeping to be awakened by the sounds of anxious guards pounding past their cells. Smoke could be seen emanating from the long corridors, causing the guards to pass out quickly. The electric gates to the cell then all opened and they knew it was the work of the Thieves Guild, only they could tap into a system as elaborate as that of Sinister's. It was then that they knew that all the security feeds were most likely disabled and that they were about to commence a full on jail break.

Just as expected, Piotr, John, Kurt and Remy ran down the corridor and motioned them to follow them to the exit that they had secured. Rogue remembered the look that passed between herself and Remy then, that first time they laid their eyes on each other after their last meeting in New Orleans. It was such a quick glance, but the words exchanged with that one look had told each other all that they felt and all that they still had with each other. They could always seem to speak without words and now was no different. In his eyes, Rogue had seen the despair and loneliness that she had handed to him, the pain he had felt, his guilt, his fear of losing her, his longing and misery of missing her terribly, and most of all the love that still burned for her in his red on black eyes as they glowed. She could tell that they needed to talk and soon, but she had also seen the ghost of a smile on his face when he saw her, for he had seen all the same from her in her eyes reflected right back at him, had felt it too with his empathy. She remembered sending him a slight smile back.

They ran down the long corridors of the underground base, passing around keys as they did to unlock the power negation collars that had kept their powers in check. Just as the path that Lucas, Tessa, Henri, Mercy and Emil had cleared with their guns, was in sight, an onslaught of droids began to attack them as well as Sinister himself. A full scale battle ensued. Luckily, the X-Men were all well trained and knew how to handle a situation like that due to the kinds of things they faced in the Danger Room. However, they were not prepared for the powers that Sinister wielded. They had demolished the group of droids, no problem; however, they began to realize that it was all part of a ploy for Sinister to test out the strength of their powers. Essex had originally planned to use knock out gas to take out the X-Men once all the droids were destroyed, but Emil had fortunately done a number on all his computerized functions, and foiled his plans. So it was to be a standoff between the X-Men and members of the Thieves Guild versus the sinister madman. He was not only a madman, he was powerful. He could shoot plasma blasts, regenerate himself, read minds, lift an immeasurable amount of weight, counteract their powers and totally control his body at a cellular level.

It was in no way an easy task to fight the scientist. It would seem that they were getting somewhere that they were winning, when he would bounce back thanks to his powers of regeneration. He seemed to have the advantage in every aspect of the fight. He could be both offensive and defensive, and it didn't help that he could read their minds and was immortal. The professor had stopped trying to break into his mind due to the strange web of mental blocks, and had instead tried to take away his advantage by shielding the minds of his pupils. Their teamwork was impeccable, but they just couldn't get the jump on Sinister. Sage was helping with tactics, but they could see it was a losing battle against a foe as powerful as Sinister.

For a moment, Remy's back was turned as he was helping Kurt back up who had tried to jump Sinister. Rogue saw this and that Sinister had aimed a plasma blast at him that was sure to hit him, and kill him, only Remy didn't notice it, he was too busy helping Kurt. By the time that Kurt lifted his head to see the blast, she knew it would be too late, Remy would be dead, and possibly Kurt too, so she ran. She ran as fast as she could. She couldn't bare it if Remy died thinking that she didn't love him and not being able to reconcile with him. At the last moment, just as the blast was about to hit Remy, she jumped and pushed the two out of the way, just as the blast hit. Because she was in motion, the fatal blast didn't hurt her as much as a dead hit would, but it was close. Her side was on fire, and the pain was unbearable. She just about blacked out.

She remembered the fear on Remy's face as he went over to her, cradled her in his arms and rolled her onto her back and asked her simply why she did it. She had told him it was because she loved him. She could see the pain cross his face then, the anguish, the anger and rage, for they both knew that her injury was awful. It was a miracle she was still conscious. He told her not to leave him before telling Kurt to protect her because there was something he had to do. In that moment all the hate and fury he had developed for Sinister came to the forefront. He was so enraged that the man had hit the one he loved, it would be a miracle if she survived, and he'd never get the chance to make things right with her, and also for blackmailing him, indebting him to his service and making him do dreadful things.

His rage and anger towards Sinister became so uncontrollable that he began to charge up the madman with his newly evolved powers. As usual, his powers became uncontrollable with extreme emotions, and because of the extreme feelings of resentment towards Sinister, it impacted his ability to control his powers. However, he was so focused on Sinister that he was the only thing he charged fully. The rest of the room that he charged glowed a dull red. It was then that the tide changed for them. The intense charge caused the madman to writhe in pain as his entire body, each and every cell was charged. The man was now glowing a vivid red. Remy was channelling all his pain and suffering into the man, he'd made him do some of the worst things in his young life and had hurt the one he loved most in the world before he could make the situation better between them. He was causing the man pain, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to defeat him and the X-Men knew that the only way to rid the world of his crimes against mutants was to kill him.

So in his weakened state he was attacked telepathically by Xavier, Jean Grey, Psylocke and Sage, physically by Havok, Cyclops, Jubilee, Magma, Berzerker, Spyke, Sunspot, Storm, Boom Boom, Pyro and Scarlet Witch, all the while, Gambit charged the man up. The rest of the mutants and Remy's family began to move to the jet they had taken and start it up, destroy the base so that it was no longer functional in any way, as well as preparing to transport their team out of there once the battle was over. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler carefully transported Rogue to the jet while Gambit dealt with his demons and Sinister. Rogue remembered that before Kurt teleported the three of them onto the jet, seeing Gambit finally letting go of his charge, and the others unleashing their full powers on the man, and watching as he disintegrated before their eyes, and then explosion that rocked the area and then everyone hurrying out of the base before it was to be destroyed.

The last thing she remembered, after getting medical treatment from Beast first, as she was the one who was injured worse, was seeing Remy holding her close and the fear and pain in his eyes, begging her to live so that he could make everything right again between them, but most of all, the love that he had for her.

* * *

"Hey, dudes," greeted one Alex Summers as he entered the room with the men's preparations with Roberto and Jamie. The men already in the room were almost all ready to go, and were currently just exchanging stories and talking in their spare time and eating breakfast as well.

"Aren't you supposed to be supporting your brother as he gets tortured by Jeannie and Wanda, bub?" asked Logan.

"Man, I think he figured out that it wasn't going to happen with me laughing so hard at him," said Alex, "I've never seen those facial expressions from his face, and the fact that it was expressive is saying something, what with his glasses and all." This brought laughter from all the men. Alex wore black slacks and a black blazer with leather shoes. He had a blue green dress shirt on as well with a pale blue tie. His hair was combed back nicely.

"Y' not afraid of Wanda?" asked Emil.

"Nah, I figure she's crazy, but she'd never do anything too painful to us," said Alex.

"That, and he deals with Sarah all the time," interjected Roberto. Roberto wore a deep blue suit with a royal purple dress shirt and black tie with black shoes.

"That's so true," said Jamie as all the men chuckled. Jamie wore a deep brown suit with a light blue shirt and a deep blue tie as well as brown leather shoes.

"Guess zhe only men zhat can deal vith Vanda are zhe ones zhat have zhe crazy girlfriends," said Kurt.

"Again," said Jamie, "very true. Wanda got me worried she'd kill me for awhile there."

"That, or convert all the other girls to be like her, and curse us to a horrible life," said Roberto.

"How do youss do it, John?" asked Piotr.

"Well, she's one heck o' a spitfoyre," said John emphasizing 'foyre'.

"Dat she is," commented Remy, "what are y' doin' here?"

"Oh, we're here to tell you that everything's all set to go, and we're just waiting for the plethora of guests to arrive," said Roberto.

"Dude, you're forgetting that Jean is inspecting everything as we speak, and I've never seen him worship her so much," said Alex, "He's honestly partly afraid of her due to her mood swings."

"Dat is jus' too hilarious t' watch," said Henri, "I can safely say I was never like dat wit' Mercy."

"Yes, y' were," said Emil cheekily, "Y' were totally like dat, because Mercy has a good aim and a temper."

"So true, frere, so true. Tell me again, how many stitches did it take t' close up de head wound from dat vase she threw at y'?"

"Seventeen," deadpanned Henri to the fear of the rest of the men, "and I'd learn t' duck from Rogue if I were y' petite frere."

"I can just imagine how bad her mood swings get," said Lucas.

"They'll be bad. That's foh sure," said John.

"Maybe, but I doubt she'll actually hurt me," said Remy confidently.

"You say that now, Gumbo, but you won't be saying it later," said Logan.

"I guess we'll have t' see," said Remy.

"You do realize that you are so done for if Rogue finds out about this conversation," said Roberto.

"Hommes, y' all are done for is she finds out," said Remy.

"So basically this conversation doesn't leave the room," summarized Jamie.

"It really can't," said Alex solemnly, "Anyway, we better head back to welcome all the guests that will be coming soon and show them to their seats and stuff, and Scott should be here soon."

"Yeah, so we'll see you guys later and congratulations again Remy, Rogue is an incredible women," said Roberto.

"Don't I know it, homme," said Remy.

"You'd better," said Jamie, "or she'd kill you."

"How true," said Lucas. The three boys said their goodbyes and left the room.

"Well, not much longer now, Gumbo, until your bachelorhood officially ends," said Logan.

"Well, as long as it's Rogue, it won't matter t' me," said Remy.

"Wow, she's noyt pregnant yet, and he's alreadah sucking up, or is there something ya noyt telling us?" John waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ja, Remy," said Kurt, "Vhat are you not telling us?"

"Frere, I am appalled dat y' wouldn't tell me," said Henri.

"I'm hurt, youss promised I'd be zhe first to know," said Piotr with mock sadness.

"What," said Emil mock incensed, "He told me I was the first to know."

"Heh, you too, bub," said the Wolverine thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side, "You've got a lot to explain, Gumbo."

"I am surrounded by ignorance," said Remy slightly annoyed.

"Why do I feel like I missed something?" said a voice from the door.

"Hey Scooter," greeted Logan, "and that's because you have missed something, a lot of somethings."

"Care to fill me in?" asked Scott with a smile already knowing the answer.

"Nope, Gumbo?" started Logan.

"Nope, Piotr?"

"Nyet, John?"

"Nah, Kurt?"

"Neine, Henri?"

"No, Lucas?"

"Sorry, Scott, you're on your own, again," said Lucas with a shrug, causing Scott to laugh at their age old game.

"So, how did you survive Vanda and Jean?" asked Kurt.

Scott entered and said, "Well, Kurt, it took a lot of will power and endurance, but I just remembered that I was an X-Man and that I could do it, and then, I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, and persevered from the darkness." The men had a good laugh at Scott's description of surviving Wanda and Jean.

"Besides," he continued, "I get the title of being the only man that survived the entire ordeal. And quite frankly, I think they both enjoyed their power a little too much."

"No kidding," said Emil.

"For the record, I have never seen a man run in fear like that, Emil, and that's really saying something, because I've seen a lot."

"She did not yell at y' fer de freakin' seat covers!" defended Emil as everyone laughed.

"Youss should probably get ready now, Scott, ve don't vant to be late," said Piotr.

"That and ya don't want ya Sheila ta get upset and think that tha wedding is ruined," said John as Piotr blushed.

"Don't worry; frankly, I've learned a thing or two about that due to Jean being pregnant. I thank God that there's only a month and a half left.

"Don't let Jean hear dat, homme. And she's telepathic, so y' really gotta b' careful," said Remy.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping this to the grave," said Scott.

Hearing Scott talk about his unique relationship with Jean reminded Remy of his own extraordinary bond with Rogue. He remembered the time when she was so terribly injured that she was practically on the doorstep of death after their second New Orleans misadventure. They had flown the jet directly to the Institute which they had determined that Sinister left intact so that everyone injured could receive proper medical treatment where all their records were. Beast had worked non-stop during the night to stabilize her enough so that she was out of danger, and when it was possible, Logan let her absorb him for his healing factor, holding on for a good long time to make sure that she'd get better quicker, sending him into a day long coma. He was driven to new lengths of grief and worry for her. He didn't leave her bedside and neither did Kurt or Kitty, but he was by far the most stubborn of the three refusing to even eat, or leave for necessities. She just had to; she had to, so that he could make things right with her again.

It had been late at night and he, Kurt and Kitty had been keeping a bedside vigil for the past day after the escape from the lab and Kitty and Kurt had been asleep, when he finally got a little peace of mind. She stirred and weakly opened her weak eyes before whispering a hoarse, "Hey Swamp Rat," to him. He had smiled at her then, brushed some of those fetching white locks off her face and told her that he loved her. He remembered seeing a smile on her face then and then her telling him that she loved him right back. Speaking her peace, she had then drifted back to the sleep her weak and weary body needed. Glad that she would make it, he remembered drifting off into a contented sleep that lasted the rest of the day and into a bit of the next night afterwards. He was just so exhausted from the three days without any sleep.

Later the next night when he awoke, he would find her gone from her bed with the sheets brushed to the side. Guessing where she would go, as she needed to think, he went to the kitchen to grab some leftovers because he was sure she was hungry just as he since they hadn't eaten in over a day, and then headed up to the roof that they had spent so many nights talking on. Instead of climbing from a balcony to get on the roof, he decided to get the jump on her by climbing up from a skylight. When he got up, he saw her small figure sitting near the edge, starring out into the night, where the dark sky with brightened moon and stars looked down on the vast land that stretched on forever. Her now long and wavy auburn hair flapped in the wind, the white swirling with the brown. She was garbed in a pair of black sweatpants and sweatshirt that bore the Institute insignia and a pair of her black and green skate shoes. He was in a pair of jeans, boots, T-shirt and ever present trench coat. (May favourite part next, look down!)

&

_I come in peace and bring de food," he said coming up behind her._

"_Darn, ya awake and ya looked so cute asleep," she said to him without turning his way, he knew that she was joking by her tone. _

"_You t'ink I'm cute, why chere, y' flatter me," said Remy as they went into their familiar ways of bantering. He had missed that. _

"_So what'd ya bring?" she asked eyeing him curiously. _

"_Stormy's spaghetti, by the looks of it, some chicken, cornbread and juice," he said revealing his arms laden with Tupperware. _

"_As long as Kitty didn't cook, Ah'll eat it," said Rogue. _

"_Don't worry, I'd never let Kitty's food get anywhere near y'," said Remy as he sat beside her and handed her a container and some utensils. _

"_Ah missed ya," said Rogue, the pain evident in her voice. _

"_I missed y' somethin' worse, too," said Remy, his voice almost cracking. _

"_Ah'm/I'm sorry," they said at the same time. They then looked at each other and smiled. Remy reached out and brushed a strand of white away from her face, which earned a wider smile from her as she settled into his arms and rested against his shoulder. _

"_So here we are, bot' o' us sorry," said Remy, "You wanna go first, chere?"_

"_Shure, shugah," said Rogue, "Ah'm so sorreh ta have left when Ah did and not realleh listened ta ya when ya trahed ta explain things ta meh. Ah was just so hurt and upset at tha tahme that ya never told meh, that Ah didn't listen."_

"_No, I hurt y' and y' were right, y' did need your time t' t'ink 'bout t'ings, b'fo' we did somethin' stupid dat we'd regret. I'm really sorry, chere, fer hurtin' y' and not tellin' y' about Belle and Essex, it was just dat I was afraid dat y' would turn away from m' and I was so scarred if y'd really do dat. I'm sorry dat ya had t' hear about de t'ings I did from Belle, and dat I hurt y'. Mostly, I'm sorry dat I didn't trust y' t' tell y'. I guess m' fear o' what could happen made it so dat I just couldn't do it," said Remy. _

"_Ah understand, Remy, and Ah know dat it's realleh hard foh ya ta admit t' that, because it's so bad, but Ah'm glad that Ah know that now an that we have no more secrets between us," she said. _

"_So does dat mean y'll be telling m' y' name?" asked Remy with a smirk, not expecting her answer. _

"_Yeah," she smiled and said, "It's Marie." (I don't really like Anna. I think Marie suits her better)_

_He looked at her lovingly and said, "Marie, it's a belle name."_

_She smiled and whispered her thanks as her cheeks flushed a bit at his gaze. _

"_Just don' let tha others know, kay, Rem?" requested Rogue. _

"_Nah, I like bein' de only one knowin' and it'll b' jus' between de two of us," said Remy with a wink. _

"_Thanks Remy, you're sweet," said Rogue. _

"_Don't I know it, chere," replied Remy, causing Rogue to roll her eyes. _

"_Ah felt so guilty about everythin'. Ah thought it was all mah fault, when it wasn't at all, and it wasn't yours either. Ah'm so glad that it's over," she said. _

"_I know, I felt dat too. I hope dis never happens again, because the past month and a half has been hell fer me," said Remy. _

"_Me too," said Rogue. They sat and ate in contented silence wrapped in each other's arms for a long while, just starring out into the night and relishing in the ending of such torment and suffering between them. _

"_Remy?" said Rogue. _

"_Yeah?" he replied. _

_Rogue turned around in his arms to face him, putting down her food and looking into his now contented face and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, then quickly moving in for a kiss. The surprised Cajun quickly responded after a moment of shock to experience the first of the most wonderful kisses in his life. The kiss was sweet and passionate, breaking only when they came up for air. _

"_Wow," whispered Rogue as she came up from the kiss, her emerald eyes still closed savouring the moment. She had looked so beautiful to him then. _

"_How?" Remy asked confused as he ran his hand down the smooth porcelain skin on her face, feeling no absorption whatsoever, his red on black eyes glowing with all the love he felt for her. His handsomelooked at her in awe. _

"_Well, after Ah came back, Ah was real depressed and unhappy at everythin', so Ah began ta burry mahself with work and such, the professor and Sage helpin' meh with control bein' one of them. It was because Ah felt so guilty about everythin' and Ah just wanted to so badly touch ya, if we were to evah get back together, because it seemed lahke it was tha only good thing Ah could do after everything ta make sure ya didn't move on. Ah got it a few days ago. It's been real interesting," she explained, running a hand down the stubble on his cheek. _

"_I bet and I could never get over y'," said Remy, "I love you too much, Marie."_

"_Ah love you too, Remy," said Rogue with a happy smile. _

"_Mebbe I should leave y' alone mo' often," commented Remy with a smirk. _

"_Don't ya dare, Swam-" she was cut off as Remy kissed the soft sweet tasting lips of hers that he had been denied so long with all the love and passion he felt for her as he pulled her close and she responded in jest with the same, running her hand through his unruly hair and pulling his face closer to her. He used his tongue to request entrance to her mouth to which she gladly allowed and moaned as their tongues began to rub against each other. He began stroking her cheek to feel that soft skin that he had never felt before that moment, and that kiss would signify all that they had triumphed over. This night would truly be one that they would always treasure. And to them, it would always be absolutely perfect. _

_

* * *

_

_Both of them would forever be oblivious to the claps, hoots and cheers down below in the surveillance room, where Emil had done some fancy typing to make them to be able to see them as they made up. The people they had tried so hard to get back together had finally come together. They were all crowded in the tiny room like a bunch sardines, staring at the screen intently. _

"_Finally," said Kitty, "If only they called, then everything would have been over so much faster."_

"_Ja," said Kurt, "Zhey could have emailed, wrote letters, gone to each other, anyzhing…"_

"_Well, tha're just too damn stubborn," said John. _

"_No duh," said Wanda beside him. _

"_Hopefully, we won't have to try and put them back together again," said Lucas. _

"_We technically didn't do anything, we just watched them, they got back together on their own," said Sage, she backed down as everyone looked at her and glared. _

"_Maybe, but dey would have never gotten back together without our support," said Emil. _

"_Yes, Emil, dey would have been forever depressed if it wasn' for us," said Henri. _

"_But of course," said Mercy. _

"_Vell, at last ve can see our comrades happy, again, zey are very annoying vhen depressed," said Piotr. _

"_That's true enough, bub," said Logan smoking a cigar. _

"_Well that's because they're happiness has ties to each other," said Hank. _

"_That's because they have such a strong bond," commented Storm from beside Logan. _

_Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, John, Wanda, Hank, Logan, Ororo, Tessa, Lucas, Mercy, Henri and Emil soon left the room and went to their respective quarters to sleep before the two on the roof noticed anything amiss soon after. (I just had to write this little end bit. It came out and I had to do it.)_

_

* * *

_

Well, this is officially much longer than I originally planned, but you should know by now that I like writing long things…besides, after I threw in the whole Belle thing, I just couldn't leave you guys at a cliffie, because that would be cruel and unusual punishment. I can't promise to kill Belle and Sinister all the time in my fics, so savour this.

So what's next even more wedding stuff. The next wedding bits will be more sentimental to the two of them with inlaws, mentors and family coming into the picture. I think this fic will end up being around five to six chapters depending on how everything goes. I hoped you guys like this so far. It's really fun for me to write. The wedding bits and the memories make me smile as much as you do. Oh, and I killed off Sinister and Belle, well Remy killed them, so I hope you like. I just enjoy having them blown to bits by him. I mean, sure, he killed a guy, it sucks, but they got blown to smithereens and there's no evil psyche thing for them to die, just a big boom. It came upon me to kill Belle, and then I was like, why not Sinister? And it was just so fun and freeing to do so, even though it's not always deserving…okay they are…but I just had to get out my frustrations with them some how and killing off is fun. Killing off characters you dislike is so much fun. Let's see who's been killed off: Fluffy, Fatso, Slimy, Psycho Bitch, and Mr. I'm Not Evil, No Really, My Name's a Dead Giveaway. I never liked Todd and Freddy because I thought their characters were pointless and they were so not defined. They were on Evo just for humour and it made them weak characters.

**CHALLENGE: Well this was the last bit of this fic that I typed up before hand, so the rest is in the works, but I've got it all planned out, so it's less spontaneous. But I have a goal for review before I post up the next chapter. My wish is for 15 reviews and I won't update until I get those 15 alright. So here's your challenge, 15 reviews. Tell me what you think, alright?**

On a side note, does anyone else find it absolutely **WRONG **that Mystique is in fact Foxx and that she's after Remy, her daughter's boyfriend? Like gross, not to mention she's trying to seduce him in Rogue's form now! Stay strong, Remy, stay strong. I don't read comics, just summaries, but yeah. I wouldn't want something like that in my house though, honestly…why? The shattering Romy bits.

_**REVIEW!**_

simba317


	4. And So It Increases

**Disclaimer:** I am a student living in Canada…does it look like I own X-Men Evolution? Of course not.

**Author's Notes:** OMG, it's been like forever since I've updated this, but you've got to remember that I had summer school in July and that I did make plenty of updates to 'Underground Resistance X', gave you a one shot, as well as the next chapter to 'A Mutated Resistance'. I like mixing things up and having a schedule of when I write my fics. Sometimes I'll be writing them all at the same time, or sometimes I'll just be writing one at a time, and lately, it's been one at a time. I've been getting requests to write the next chapter, so here goes.

I then left to horse camp for a week, so I missed all of you, and then I got back for two days, and then went off on a family vacation. I don't know when this will get out to you, but probably after I went on vacation. Luckily, I'll be able to bring my laptop with me on vacation, so I'll be typing up a few stories out on the Trans Canada. When I get back and log into my email, I expect to be overwhelmed with reviews on all my fics, so be kind and review, please.

As for my shout outs/review responses: The review response propitiation seems to be a rumor as of now. I'm worried though, I don't wanna get in trouble with the admin. People who've been posting them seem to be safe, so I'll be posting mine up for this chapter. I'm still gonna encourage people to petition though, you never know and all rumors have some truth to it, so I wanna know that I'll be safe. If in fact, it's not, I'll be emailing them out like I did with my responses for 'A Mutated Existence'.

Oh and in the time I started writing this, guess what? They have apparently killed off Remy from thee Ultimate Universe. Once again, we have all been screwed over by Marvel. You know, there was this naïve part of me that saw that cover for months and was jumping for joy to see what happens. I mean sure he sacrificed himself for Rogue and all, but well, he's apparently dead. I am totally and completely mourning for Remy, so much so that it took me a night's sleep before I realized he sacrificed himself for Rogue, sure that's great Romy, but he's dead! It's not so much that he's dead, but that there's no more Romy in the Ultimate Universe, and once again, Kill Romy month has come to us. And once again, I find I'm writing this fic in protest of that. The first chappie was really a direct response written after seeing all those covers completely kicking Romy to the wayside, inspired from a few song choices. In short, it's amazingly great Romy, but Remy's dead! Again, I am hitting my head against blunt objects…and cursing the name of Marvel. It's train wreck after train wreck. I really hope it's only an 'apparent death'. I was once so happy for the Ultimate Universe…now…well, they really have a penchant for killing off characters and keeping them that way and I'm just really disappointed in it. I must say that I was alerted to this by Dreamer's Dawn, I looked it up…and well, I was frustrated and pissed off.

Oh and guess what else? They also ended Romy in X-Men: The End! So Rogue is now dead too. WTF? God I hate this. What is wrong with them? Don't they know that Romy together and flourishing is perhaps the one thing most of us WANT to see in their comics? And that killing them off and destroying their relationship just puts us off? I am so mad. I mean, they kill off so many people, but out of them all, Rogue and Remy are probably the two that you wanna see go to the end, so this is ridiculous. I mean, it'd be all cool if they died together, like in my other ficlet, 'Perfect in Every Way', but I mean the point is that they died TOGETHER! Not alone and having to live in misery without each other, TOGETHER! God, I so hate watching this freakish train wreck of the comics, it sucks. It seems the only place that we can find solace of their relationship actually working out in the end is here in fanfiction or X-Men Evolution, where it hasn't been tarnished. I mean there are still the movies for hope, but knowing that, it'll probably kill Romy even more. It's like the way that Romy lives to be happy is in our imaginations and in our stories. I think I made a highly justified point months back in a review to Ish. It is completely Kill Romy in Marvel.

You guys didn't meet my challenge with the reviews…I was sad…oh well. C'mon, let's fight Marvel and support something that actually lets the Romy live on. Please review! I don't know if this will help, but Cat2fat900 has a link on her profile to a petition to make Marvel stop hurting Romy.

**Shout Outs:**

**Cat:** Well, I've been calling you out to update, and you've been calling me out, so here's the next chappie of 'The Road to Forever," I hope it's up to par. Remy can never look bad in our eyes. I mean it's great that he's fictional, we can picture him as the perfect man…mmm…Johnny does rock, he's so amusing and such a great character to have fun with, if done right.

Well, just remember I'm sorta writing the backbone to Romy if you will, and Sinister and Belle are two main themes, of course, I tweaked it up and made a less angsty, because I just can't do that to Rogue and Remy. This is the only fic, I'll ever play that card where it messes up Rogue and Remy. Sinister is a good villain, but I'd never make him do stereotypical messing up of Jott and Romy, because it's so overdone. Okay, as for Emil…bourbon eases his mind and calms him, like cigarettes for Remy…I have to admit killing Belle was like euphoria. It's so amazingly fun.

As soon as you mention Antarctica to any Romy fan, it's only natural to want to curl up and die, that and seeing all the covers from solicits. This story was actually a rebuttal to that. Like yeah Marvel, you can mess them up, but there's still me making all this Romy fluff so that you can just all go and screw yourselves! This was so fun to get out. I just had to make Wanda dictatorish. It's fun and it's great to make her evil like that. Fear me, men, I am Wanda! As for Ray and Rahne, well I read this one fic that totally opened me up to them being a couple, I can't really remember the name or who it was by, just that I liked it and Ray and Rahne as a couple, though strange. Besides, I paired up Tabby with Sam. So it's the only way that would work. I also like Tabby with Ray and Sam with Rahne, but I just like this too. That, and I'm not a big fan of Rahne and Roberto, I just don't see it. I think Roberto and Amara work better. I mean they're both from Brazil and what not, lots to relate about. Nova Roma is off of Brazil somewhere. Also I like Bobby and Jubes together and Amara and Bobby doesn't work well for me. Sure the whole fire and ice thing…but still. Also I'm not all that hot on Amyro, I don't mind it, but I just love Johnda, thanks to Nine to Five by Goldylokz. Amazing fic, really. That fic made me fall in love with John and Piotr too, it really got me to ship Kiotr and Johnda as well as flagship Romy.

Sinister really is the stupidest name ever. I'm really gonna try hard to refrain from using Mr. Sinister for any name of his. Essex works better, like it just works so much better to be evil when you're named Essex than Sinister. The thing with stupid names, secret names and deserts is that they're stereotypical villain things, and this story, I guess is like the stereotypical Romy that I wanna look at and write for once, before I do much more original groundbreaking stuff. I just had to have Rogue take that shot for Remy. I mean it's just too perfect to pass up. I'm glad you liked the line 'I come in peace and bring de food.' It sorta came to me as I was writing. Yeah for Marie, spits on Anna and Anna Marie…they're just not as good…I mean there's the whole French thing Remy and Marie sounds so much better than Remy and Anna. OMG, I got the funniest mental image of hundreds of squirrels saluting and bowing…And yeah, I just HAD to make them kiss. I love Emil and his mad hacking skillz ™, I mean it's too great not to have them watch them.

**Rogue14**: You're a doll. I love you. I hope you didn't get busted with your fake IDs…the time for the crime sucks. I love your bribes…I mean reviews…Aww…poor you, I know what it's like to have younger siblings, I have a younger sister…'Intimate words are recognized to be used only for love letters.' That just made me lol. Oh and I'm Chinese Canadian. I'm born in Canada, but my first language was Chinese, so preschool was a nightmare. I had no clue what anyone was saying and felt like an idiot, funny that English ended up being my best subject…Too bad I'm single, huh, to your last comment that had Remy proportions of innuendo…'you trying to make me blush?' It made me laugh for sure though. But joking aside, I'm always the one in English with the longest writings and the one in art with the biggest project. I just do things big for some reason, always have, always will, I suppose.

It was just so fun to blow up Belle. It was just great, I mean, she's obliterated by the one she 'loves'. It's ironic and I so love it. I made up the entire thing about Rogue's past with a few things tweaked from Evo and the comics. I don't get X-Men comics, I just read the summaries online. I just had to make Wanda like that. I'm glad you liked the touching Romy bits. The Marie bit where you told me that they were a brand of biscuits eaten for people with stomach problems made me LMAO…but I still like Marie better. It's French and so is Remy, so the little girl in me thinks it's absolutely adorable and perfect. The other Rogue name I like is Solitaire as written on a fic by Sylvan Coine or something like that on Down Home Charm.

Marvel is home to a bunch of retards. It's so sick what they're doing. Now that I know the conclusion of the whole 'Bizarre Love Triangle' arc, I'm even more furious with them for making it so lame. It was a whole bunch of built up hype. Yeah, Mystique shook the foundations of the Romy relationship, but it's lame, because it opens the door for more stupidness once we find out about 'Augustus'. And the fact that it's Mystique is even more disturbing. The thing about Lilli Penrose is that I don't wanna jump to conclusions, but if he did, what is he THINKING. Better yet, what is MARVEL THINKING? Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Ish:** I love you, as always, and you finally updated. So I was very pleased. Just update soon, please. I'm glad that you liked that paragraph in the beginning talking about their inadequacies for each other. It's just so typical of them and I just had to bring it out. I can't believe you think I'm doing this brilliantly; it's such a compliment coming from you. I was walking on air for days after reading that. They are so perfect for each other, and I think just for once, we wanna see the wringing stop. I mean I loved X-Treme X-Men. It was just so great for Romy. If only they can find an author who can replicate that on X-Men and let them get together. It really seems that I'm putting a ton of people in a tizzy and getting them all freaked out and checking summaries. But it just goes to show how disturbing this all is and how much we all love Romy. OMG, if you know what's been happening with the comics, I just have to rant this. Mystique wants Rogue to be happy and what not and the thing is, despite everything, they love each other and the best times they have are with each other. So why are you trying to break that apart and make her fall for someone else? It never happens like that, and I really think it's all gonna backfire for her, once Rogue sees what a bitch you are. Well, she already does, but still. The shower scenes killed me, the only good thing was Remy in the shower naked, if I blocked out Foxx and mentally imagined him with Rogue it was all good, although it still doesn't make up for X-Men: The End issue six. I mean sure there's that Ultimate X-Men annual coming out, but still…

I'm glad you liked my Romy hold up. I too thought it would make the ending sweeter, that no matter what happens, they'll always find a way back to each other and besides, Sinister and Belle both died, explosions via Remy….how can it get any better? I mean the miserableness of them being apart just goes to show that they are made to be together. I think Marvel should read some Romy fanfic and then they'll never wanna go back to what they're doing. They should have the relationship in Marvel that's the one most riddled by circumstance by the bright one, the one that's without the frills and angst. It would be ironic; they like irony, and just make lots of people happy. I mean the fans want it. We really do need to cheer their relationship and I made you tear up at the leaving scene? OMG, wow…that's just amazing to me. I just had to have Rogue save him this time around and the girl would totally do it too. She loves him. Oh and the rest of the people just had to watch them. I mean they've invested so much emotionally into them and watched them pine for days and days, it's the only reward really. Now if only Marvel can follow suit….Thanks for the review. I treasure them.

**FluidDegree:** Thanks for the reviews and that's the great thing about Romy. You can completely relate to their characters. And I really wanted to show that. Everyone always loves Rogue because even though her issues are extreme, they're ones that you feel yourself in lesser terms, that's why she's such a great character and Remy too.

**Rogue gaL: **I can't believe I made you miss a show with my fic. That's just amazing to me, that people really love my work. Thanks for the review.

**Thanagarian Angel:** Apologies for the lack of sooner updates.

**Authorless:** It makes happy to see that this makes you laugh. I never really thought I could make people laugh. Not a lot of people get my humor in real life. I couldn't resist that jibe at Logan. I think it was a long time coming. As for the spacing…we'll see, I'm not sure I can do that on without it looking hideously annoying. Spacing really annoys me on just because of the scrolling, but we'll see.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** More fluffiness, love and fun awaits you.

**SangKagome89:** I heart Inuyasha. As for Wanda action…we'll see, but her reign as dictator is largely over…everything else? Coming right up. Thanks for the review.

Because you asked for it, Chapter Four is now up and running.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: AND SO IT INCREASES:**

"The guests are about to arrive, are you excited?" asked Wanda as Jean helped her slip on her dress.

"Ah'm so excited, Ah could throw up. Ah'm just so nervous. There are a million things that can go wrong, but Ah know it'll all be okay when Ah see Remy at tha end o' tha aisle," said Rogue.

The room in which the women were getting ready was bustling with activity. Hair was being curled and pinned. Dresses were being put on. Make up was being applied. Luckily, they were going at a fast and steady pace and had each other to help, so that Kitty wouldn't suffer another 'aneurism'.

"Aww," started Kitty, "You guys are just so perfect together."

"It's very true, fille," acknowledged Mercy, "y're de only filled at Remy has ever loved and brought home t' meet us."

"Thanks, Mercy, you're sweet," said Rogue.

"Well, it's de truth. De man is crazy about you!" she exclaimed.

"That is so true," said Kitty, "and you're absolutely crazy in love with him too."

"Yeah," said Rogue softly with a smile, "Ah am."

"It's good to see the two of you so happy together, child," said Ororo, "and especially after that incident with Belle where you both were so utterly depressed."

"No kidding," said Jean, "you were a walking cloud of gloom, sucking all the happiness wherever you went. It was that bad."

"And I'm the one who controls the weather and you got me feeling bad enough that we had rain for two weeks," said Ororo.

"She's not kidding either. I can ascertain that for sure," said Tessa, "every time you were in the room then, it was like someone killed the dog."

"That's so true. You were like that at school too. I swear, there was like a ring of empty seats around you in class," said Amanda from her experience with Rogue in the same class at university with her.

"Ah was upset," she said sheepishly.

"No kidding, and the world ended," said Tessa.

"It was like the world was suffering with you," said Amanda.

"Well, they're the kind of couple that affects the people around them," said Kitty, "I still can't believe that our plans didn't work to push them back together and put us out of our misery."

"Well, it wasn't for lack of trying," said Wanda, "and we tried. That's for sure."

"Well, Remy was just as bad, maybe even worse and we had t' run de entire Guild in dat atmosphere. People were honestly afraid of him. He got more people t' listen and do their work dan Jean-Luc ever did by being aggressive. De remaining Assassins feared him like de plague. And I've never seen dat boy so heartbroken over a femme."

"Well it's good to see that our relationship is such gossip for you guys," said Rogue sarcastically, causing all the women to laugh.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and when it opened, there stood Betsy Braddock and Warren Worthington, to the cheers of excitement and greetings of the others. Betsy looked ravishing in a deep purple one shoulder dress made of sleek satin that hugged her curves and flared out at the bottom. It went with her long violet hair perfectly. The elegant dress had a slit up the side that showed off her toned legs and had beading and had a design embroidered in black on the bottom corner of the skirt of the gown. A black choker was wrapped around her neck and a set of dangly diamond earrings were on her ears. Warren was dashing in a crisp black tuxedo with his blond hair slicked back. His wings were visible from the back of his tux.

"Oh mah Gawd! Ah didn't think ya guys would make it," declared Rogue.

"Well, War's mum got better and his meeting was cut short because some guy got sick," explained Betsy.

"Besides, we'd both rather come to your wedding than hang around with a bunch of old boring business men," said Warren.

"Besides, I promised I wouldn't miss it for the world no matter what, luv!" said the lively Brit. She went over to Rogue and gave her a hug.

"So when did you guys get in?" asked Jean.

"We got back from Milan last night," said Warren, "but Remy wanted this to be a surprise, so he didn't tell you guys."

"Why can't all men be like that?" asked Kitty, "Remy is a sweetheart."

"Don't Ah know it, shugah," exclaimed Rogue.

"Ya look drop dead gorgeous, girl," said Betsy, "Remy's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you at the alter."

"Yes, I'm sure he will. You do look marvelous, Rogue," said Warren sincerely.

"Ya guys are too kind," said Rogue.

"Well, it's the truth, luv!" exclaimed Betsy, "and all brides reserve the right to look damned gorgeous on their wedding day. I should know." Betsy had gotten married to Warren some time before Scott and Jean's in an elopement, since their parents weren't too thrilled about their engagement, but they had an actual wedding after with all their friends and family afterwards when their families came to see the light after they eloped.

"So true, so true," said Jean to lots of laughter.

"I feel so left out," said Warren, pretending to be hurt.

"Well then I suppose we should just push you off to that corner there," joked Betsy.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh, and before we forget, we're supposed to tell you all that the guests are starting to arrive," said Warren.

"Oh good," said Wanda, "I hope Remy's family isn't causing too much of a ruckus."

"Define ruckus," said Warren.

"You'd better not be suggesting what we think you're suggesting," said Jean.

"There will be consequences," said Wanda.

"Wow, you're crazier about the wedding than the bride herself," said Betsy.

"They would be the wedding Nazis," explained Kitty.

Betsy's face dawned in realization, "Ah…I see."

"Well, now I'm glad that Betsy and I were away," said Warren.

"Men," replied Betsy with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, Betsy, they were very dictatorish, it was rather disturbing," explained Amanda.

"For the men, at least," added Kitty with a smirk.

"Especially, Emil," said Tessa, "That face was absolutely priceless."

"Oh, indeed, he'll never live it down," responded Mercy.

"What happened?" asked Warren, "Wait, do I even want to know?"

"Let's just say that he was so scared he came in here looking like he'd seen the professor and Logan doing the Macarena in pink lace panties," said Wanda.

"Gawd Wanda, that is a mental image beyond creepy," said Rogue with a shudder.

"Yeah, well, I DID get the mental picture," said Jean, "and it really wasn't pretty."

"I'm just going to black that out, children," said Ororo with a sheepish smile.

"That bad, huh?" said Betsy.

"Yup," replied Jean, "the pregnancy helped too."

"Ah, the raging hormones excuse. Classic. Very good, Jean. I think I'm rubbing off on you," said Betsy.

"Tha world is shuddering in fear," said Rogue, "I knew thare was a reason I made the two of ya bridesmaids."

"Strange, I'm getting the feeling I should be running for the hills," said Warren.

"That would be the male life preserving instinct kicking in," analyzed Tessa.

"You know, I'm very impressed. He's lasted longer than any of the other men in our presence. Betsy, what have you been doing to him?" asked Jean.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, luv," she answered with a wink, causing everyone to laugh.

"I almost feel sympathy for you, Warren," said Ororo.

"I take what I can get," he responded.

"Whoa, it's getting late, luvs," started Betsy, "It's so good to see you all. Congratulations Rogue." Betsy came up to the bride and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Thanks, Betts," she said.

"My pleasure, Warren and I will see you all later," she said.

Warren took Betsy's hand and said with a smile, "Good luck, not that you need it."

"Thanks," said Rogue with a smile, "it's good to see you guys." They nodded and left the room with their goodbyes, looking forward to the wedding.

"I wonder what the men are up to," pondered Amanda.

"Most likely talking and getting ready," said Tessa, "with some interesting problems and conversation here and there."

"Emil," said Mercy.

"Most definitely," replied Tessa to the laughter of all the women.

"Someone should go check up on them," said Kitty.

"Ya mean, spy, Kit, spy," said Rogue.

"Same difference," said Kitty.

"I'll do it, I'll cross int' enemy territory," exclaimed Mercy, dramatically.

"Okay, just tell meh what Remy is up ta," said Rogue.

"But o' course," replied Mercy and with that, the blonde woman strolled out the door, a swing in her step.

"Well, this shall be interesting," commented Amanda.

"Oh yes," said Rogue with a malicious smile.

She sat back into her plush chair and relaxed thinking back to her times spent and cherished with Remy.

A year of happiness had gone by. One that was unmarred by their hardships and had been celebrated by the perfect bliss of their love that had only grew from tribulation. It was one of pure perfection spent falling deeper in love and learning so much more of each other. The ones around them could see clearly the path they were heading and knew that they would marry, even though they were still young. She was nineteen, but it was obvious. Flawless. That was the perfect word to describe their relationship, enforced by new levels of understanding between them.

Completed with touch and strengthened through suffering, it was truly something precious and exquisite. Feeling his kiss was like no other feeling in the world. He filled her soul with his love for her and she sent it back at him. He would caress her lips and she would feel so complete and happy. It was like no joy could compare in the great wide world. His gentle touch sent shivers down her spine and feelings of delight to overwhelm her heart. Finally feeling his skin against her own after so long was godsend, heaven even. She could lose herself with him.

Rogue remembered the day they moved in together at the Institute. She and Kitty were a little sad to be going separate ways, but completely ecstatic to be finally able to share a room with their respective boyfriends. Sorting through photos and other discarded memories; they remembered their time together as roommates. The two packed up their things into many cardboard boxes and soon found themselves herding their belongings into a separate wing in the Institute set up for the couples who were old enough to move in together as the professor would need more room for his new recruits. Kitty and Rogue's rooms would be across the hall from each other, so they were still close to each other.

Remy and Rogue's room was enormous with an attached bathroom. It had thick carpets, rich curtains and draperies. It was done in the style of a classic southern room, much like the rooms in the LeBeau Estate with rich antique wooden furniture and ornaments. Gorgeous paintings hung on the walls. There was a closet, dressers, night tables and a large desk. In the center to one wall, was the bed, which was a king sized four poster with a carved head board and foot board.

Remy and Rogue spent a day organizing everything in their shared space, compromising when needed, having a blast.

* * *

"_Thare is no WAY THAT is coming in here, Swamp Rat!" exclaimed Rogue indignantly, crossing her arms under her breasts and pushing them up, giving Remy a nice view of her cleavage from her tight black spaghetti strapped tank top that stopped just above her pierced belly button, showing off her toned stomach. She also wore a pair of form fitting, hip hugging, worn bell bottomed jeans with holes worn into the knees and a black studded leather belt. On her wrists was a cuffed watch, and several jelly bracelets. On her neck was a necklace that Remy had given her on her nineteenth birthday, a beautiful emerald pendant, that had silver and platinum wrapped around the gem and studded with diamonds on a think silver chain. She also wore a pair of dangly silver earrings. Her flawless porcelain skin shone in the light, her emerald eyes standing out due to a bit of dark eyeliner. Her hair was nearly down to her butt and fell in gorgeous waves of auburn. Two pure white stripes framed her face, curling slightly. She still had the Goth in her and Remy loved that about her. _

_Remy smirked, standing a few feet away from her, completely relaxed. God, she was beautiful when she was mad. He could feel his blood rapidly flowing south and knew he needed to calm down. He wore a white wife beater which showed off his muscular lean body. He looked sexy as hell in a pair of loose jeans with holes in the knees and a leather belt. On his neck, hung a chain, a charm dangling on it of the New Orleans Thieves Guild's crest. His skin was tan and mischief sparkled in the ruby and onyx eyes that Rogue loved. Remy stalked towards her with a predatory stance. _

"_And why's dat, chere?" he asked, standing inches from her, feeling the heat emanating from her body. _

_She shot him another icy glare, uttering, "Because that girl is a cheap looking whore," answering bluntly, referring to a poster on the bed of a very buxom topless woman in super short Daisy Dukes. _

_Remy just smiled. He loved it when she got riled up. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, while his finger traced a tattoo on the lower left of her stomach, beside and underneath her abs that disappeared into her jeans, sending sensational effects into her body. Huskily, he whispered, "Aww, chere, feeling a little jealous?" and licked the lobe of her ear. She could immediately feel her anger ebbing away, damn him. He still had and always would hold power over her that made her melt, make her strength weaken slightly, made her heart quicken, made her face flush and made her open to his advancing arsenal of attacks. But then, she held that over him as well. _

_Rogue simply let out an annoyed snort and rolled her eyes. She faced him and said, "No, I just don't want a picture of a slut in here." _

_Remy grinned, tracing her jaw with his fingers, then saying, "Y're way sexier, more beautiful and attractive dan her." _

"_Then why tha hell is it in here, Swamp Rat?" _

"_Because y're beautiful when y're mad," he said. _

"_Yah're something else," she replied, vaguely annoyed. _

"_Y' know y' love me," whispered Remy, huskily. _

"_Yah're lucky Ah do," she whispered back, softly. _

_He smiled and caught her lips with his own, kissing the lips he had once only wished and dreamt of kissing, showing her exactly what he felt for her. All the passion and love he felt for her expressed in a kiss. His hand slipped around to her back, caressing the bare skin exposed by her top, skin that was once poisonous, skin that he loved to touch, skin that was soft as silk. His other hand supported her head and felt the soft silky waves of auburn hair that he loved. She responded immediately, kissing him back with equal intensity, pressing her body against his as he pulled her flush against his own, wrapping her arms around his neck, using a hand to rake into his coppery auburn hair, pressing his lips harder against her own. With her eyes closed, she felt him stroke the bare skin on her back and his lips suck gently on her bottom lip, nibbling slightly, making her moan with pleasure, causing him to smile against her lips. _

_Letting his tongue travel across her pouty lips, he waited as she allowed him entrance to her warm wet mouth. He traced its contours with his tongue and felt her own ensnare his and a war of dominance begin. The sensation of her tongue rubbing against his, sent shivers of excitement down his spine. He groaned slightly against her mouth, when he felt her hand slide down and slip underneath his wife beater, tracing the hard muscles of his abdomen. Remy's hand glided up her back underneath her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her back, unobscured by a bra. The deep kiss sent both into a feeling of incredible bliss, contentment and happiness. Rogue let out a happy sigh against his lips as they came up for air, breathless. Remy smiled at her, hugging her close and lovingly kissing her lips, forehead and very tip of her nose, then working his way to her jaw line, tracing kisses down to her sleek neck. _

_Rogue tilted her head up instinctively, to give him better access, causing him to smile. Her hand pressed his head closer to her neck. She let out a gasp as she felt his tongue dart out and his teeth nip her neck as his hands traveled down and sensually squeezed her ass. As his hands began to stroke her thighs, she let her hands travel under his shirt and glide across his muscular back, while he kissed her collar bone. Wanting his lips against hers again, Rogue took the initiative and removed her hands from under his shirt to bring his head back to hers and his mouth to hers too. He didn't disappoint her, just kissed her slow, communicating exactly how much he loved her and needed her in his life. Pulling her close to his body again, he deepened the kiss and pressed her tightly against the wall with his body. She wrapped her arms around his torso and he let his hands go up her stomach, feeling the muscles there and stopping to tease her belly ring. She let her tongue travel in his mouth, feeling the safety of his arms around her. Remy didn't need to use his empathy to feel how much she loved him, bringing him a joy found no where else. There was nothing better than knowing how much this girl truly loved him. _

_Coming up for air, Remy wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her close, breathing in the scent of her hair as he rested his head on top of hers. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, with her head resting against his chest. _

"_I love you, chere," he whispered. _

"_Ah love ya too, shugah," she replied back. _

_They just stayed that way for a long while, untouchable to time, wrapped in each other's arms. _

_(I'm sure all of you enjoyed that make out session as much as I did writing it…lol…) _

_

* * *

_

It took a while, but eventually, all their belongings, furniture and personal items they wanted were transferred and rearranged into their shared room. That night, sleeping in each other's arms and knowing that they would get to spend the rest of their lives sleeping next to the other brought new heights of contentment in their relationship. Their sleep was perfect due to each other's presence which took away their nightmares of memories in dream.

* * *

"Damn it, Remy. What de hell is wrong wit' y'?" exclaimed Henri, as he watched his younger brother fidget and pace around the room where the men where getting ready, "Never mind, I do know."

"Ja, he is zo anxious," said Kurt.

"No kidding, Elf," replied Logan.

"Oh Rogue would so love dis," exclaimed Mercy as she entered the room, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Mercy!" exclaimed Henri, as the large man went over to give her a hug and kiss.

"How goes de preparations?" she asked.

"Alright, Remy is freaking out, dough," he said.

"So I can see," said Mercy.

"So is she alright? How is she doing? Is she still getting ready?" Remy asked in one breath at super speed similar to Pietro.

"Yes. She's fine. And yes, she is still getting ready. Wow, Henri wasn't joking, you really should calm down, Remy. Take a seat or something," she scolded.

"We tried that already, he nearly blew it up," said Henri.

"He will never live this down," said Lucas with a wide grin.

"Wait til' Tante Mattie finds out," said Emil.

"As leader, I say we take photos and video to forever remember this historic, life changing moment," commented Scott.

"Not a bad idea, Shades," mused Logan, "Elf, where's that camera phone of yours?"

"Right here," replied Kurt, fishing it out from the pockets of his suit, turning on to the video function, capturing Remy's freak out for all time.

"That's good blackmail," regarded Mercy with a smile.

Remy gave her an evil look through his demon eyes, "Shut up."

"You getting this, Elf?" asked Logan with a wolfish grin.

"Every moment," answered Kurt, "Hey, Remy, turn zhis vay."

"Looking good, LeBeau, looking good," commented Lucas with a laugh.

"C'mon, Remy, give the camera a smile," said Scott.

"How 'bout I blow de t'ing up?" replied Remy deadpan.

"But zhen youss vould ruin zhe immortalizing footage," said Piotr.

"How 'bout I immortalize y' a charred arm?" came the sarcastic reply of the Cajun.

"Hey, mate, chill, how tha hell ya gonna relax on ya honeymoon if ya don't?" reasoned John.

"Who says I'm gonna relax?" said Remy, moving back into his comfort zone.

"Gah, too much information," responded John, shuddering.

"My virgin ears!" shouted Lucas dramatically.

"Y' are so claw bait," said Mercy.

"Remy, meet claw, claw meet Remy's neck," said Henri cheekily.

"What is dis, 'Pick on Remy Day'?" said the Cajun.

"Why o' course, frere," said Henri, "It's not every day de most famous bachelor of N'Awlins finally gets married."

"What happened?" asked Emil.

"Rogue happened, comrade," returned Piotr.

"She's tha only Sheila crazy enough ta put up witcha," said John.

"He's zhe only one crazy enough to put up with meine Schwester," added Kurt.

"At the risk of sounding like a girl, they are perfect for each other," commented Lucas.

"Speaking o' de girls, what de femmes up t' Mercy?" asked her husband.

"Oh wouldn't y' just loved t' know," said Mercy.

"Why o' course," he returned.

"C'mon, Mercy, what is mon cherie doing?" asked Remy.

"What am I, the nefarious third party exchanging messages?" asked Mercy.

"Well, it's kinda wot happens whoyn ya decide ta go to tha otha side, Sheila," replied John.

"Da, youss vere volunteering for it, when youss decided to come," added Piotr.

Mercy sighed, "Well if you must know, we are all jus' getting' ready and talkin'. Oh, and Remy got brownie points fo' surprisin' Rogue wit' Betsy and Warren's arrival."

"Always sucking up, what is up? Something you not tellin' us, bub?" questioned the Wolverine wryly.

"Whatever," said Remy, brushing him off.

"Oh stop it, y're just mad because when it comes t' pleasin' his femme, he leaves all o' y' in de dust," said Mercy, to which Remy smirked gloatingly.

The men all looked away.

"Groyt, now ya've gone an' inflated his ego," informed John.

"Well, y' all know it's true," said Remy, cheekily.

"And what about me, Mercy?" asked her husband indignantly.

"Oh y're alright," said Mercy, mildly.

"I'm insulted," he said.

"It's not m' fault dat de femmes love me," said Remy.

"Riiiight," the males of the group.

"So what does she look like?" asked Remy curiously.

"Y're terrible, Remy. Y're not supposed t' know and y're not gonna know," said Mercy.

"Oh, c'mon," whined the groom.

"No, Remy, I'm not saying," responded Remy.

"Y've gotta give me something," he rebutted.

"It was no then, and it's a no, now. It's NOT gonna change," she replied.

Remy gave her a look, "Please."

"Fine. Y're gonna absolutely die at de alter," she said enthusiastically.

Remy whistled long, "So she's a knockout."

"Oh, hell yes, she's gorgeous," replied Mercy.

"Vell, of course, meine Schwester is beautiful, she IS zhe bride," said Kurt.

"True," said Mercy, "but she's simply angelic."

His angel, his beautiful, kind, caring, redeeming angel, that was who she was. She took a chance on him, believed in him when no one else did and showed him love that he didn't feel that he deserved. Rogue picked him up from his misery and took him into the light with her. She showed him real happiness and love, and for the first time in his life, made him truly content. Rogue could say the same about him. He didn't give up on her and rescued her from the despair that ruled her life. He loved her, even when she didn't want it, when she feared it, when she shied away from it. Remy loved her anyway, and in loving her, gave her unfounded happiness that made her smile, despite it all. To Rogue, he was an angel, her devilish angel.

Several months had passed since they moved in together in the fall. It was now winter and Christmas was fast approaching. The couple found their relationship flourishing. They had become even closer, knowing each other's living habits. Waking up and seeing each other in the morning's glow was simply heaven. Being in each other's arms brought security, inner peace and pure bliss. Each tender moment was cherished in the beams of sunrise. Night passed with the silver radiance of the moon and stars, with peace and tranquility brought on by each other's presence. Adventures in a shared room were had with laughter, annoyance, playfulness and good humor. Perhaps the best of all this was that it solidified the fact that they could now touch. All the touches and caresses that they once envied from other couples was now possible for them, and they cherished each embrace and the feeling of skin on skin, knowing the gift and the longing when without.

Touch, the gift finally given to them, wrapped in their love, passion and desire. Finally, they could physically express what they had somehow always felt between each other in a million kisses that were passionate, loving, sweet, some lasting a seemingly forever, some deliciously chaste that made them want more an fueled with their love; a million tight, close embraces filled with warmth and care; a million touches, strokes and caresses of the face and skin. Wrought from deprivation, it allowed them to truly savor, cherish and treasure each touch. For every step they took to forward their relationship, knocked down their fortresses surrounding their hearts, revealed to each other the raw pain in each moment of being closer, proving that the buildup of their relationship had been one that tested the strength of their relationship time and time again. In the end, it always became fortified after each trial, growing in intensity and now, it had reached a state of bliss and true happiness. Accumulating, it was always accumulating to one perfect moment of touch for them, the ultimate intimacy, the definition of closeness, the unification to being truly one in every way for the body, mind and soul, and the exuberant showing of their love. More than anything, they longed for that sweet release of all they were to each other.

Perhaps the only down side to this arrangement of them living together, was the fact that living in the Institute meant lack of privacy and a constant influx of noise, people, gossipers, training, missions, homework and pranksters. These sources were all factors which perhaps stalled their attempts at making love. It was something that they both longed to experience with each other. It had been a long road; they had known each other for around four years and been together for just under three years. The most of this time spent without any physical way to show their love and affection for each other. It was a time in which they grew together, by overcoming so many obstacles blocking their happiness. They had experienced the best and worse of each other, known their strengths and weaknesses and still stood by each other through it all, through the pain, suffering and torment and the joy, happiness and bliss. After all of this, they knew, knew that they'd always have it, their love, love which endured and would always hold true. Neither had believed in true love, not after all their pain, but they could no longer deny what pulled them together was indeed true love. Yet, when they least expected it, they found it, the one, for that was what they truly were to each other. No other would ever be able to compare. In their wildest dreams, they never would've imagined it, and yet, here it was, burning with the fire of a million suns, everlasting, eternally pulling them together, never separating, and forever bound.

The day had started out rather normally. It had been their team's turn to train in the Danger Room and of course, Logan scheduled it bright and early at 5 am, just for their convenience. Recently, the X-Men had been split and reformed into two teams to cover more ground, one of the teams were Remy and Rogue's and had Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, Wanda and John in it as well, among others. They had dragged each other out of bed, washed and drank a bucket load of coffee, before heading down to the Danger Room for a grandly successful session, in which they showed of all their skills and awed the others, as usual, with their performance. Prior to leaving, the professor had asked the two to meet in his study after cleaning up and what was to meet them would be a welcomed surprise in the guise of work.

* * *

_Good morning, Remy, Rogue," greeted the professor, amicably, he gestured to the large and comfortable leather seats in front of him, "Please, take a seat." _

_They did as told and sat in the thick, comfortable leather armchairs facing the wise professor. _

"_As you both know from last night's meeting, human supremacist, Henry Gyrich is holding a gala at the Denmark Eloquence Hotel, near Copenhagen. We know he has many doomsday plans for mutants, many he has already put into action in the development and building stages. He is from one of Europe's oldest and richest families with ties to not only the rich and powerful, but politicians, royalty and the impressionable. It is imperative we know what this man is planning on doing. At this gala, several of the world's leaders and leading human supremacists will be present to learn of what Gyrich is planning as he will be hosting an informative presentation for his friends and followers. You two excel at espionage, assuming other personalities, personas and aliases, and so, I am sending the two of you in to infiltrate this social event and find out exactly what the man is attempting," he explained with a hint of urgency. _

"_With our resources, I was able to garner tickets to the gala, which is disguised as a function promoting the survival and perseverance of the wildlife in the area, in a fund raising banquet. In reality, after the show that's put on, Gyrich will hold a meeting with some of his closest friends and influential guests where he will show them the extent of his plans. You will infiltrate this party posing as a young wedded wealthy couple from the South owning hundreds of important companies with global influence due to inheritance and family ties. You will get in to Gyrich's personal meeting as well as raid his belongings and those of his guests for any information on what they are preparing. You are to go into his and his guest's rooms and look for anything incriminating," he verified with an important tone. _

"_You will be staying at the Denmark Eloquence where the rest of Gyrich's guests will be lodging. Your flight to Copenhagen will leave Sunday at 10am for the event to take place in two weeks time, giving you time to scope out the area and plan, accordingly. In these folders," he gestured to a pair of folders sitting in front of his desk, "are the details to your mission. You leave in two days. Please take that time to study these folders. Remy, you shall be taking on the alias of Mathieu David Richard Gagnon, son of a wealthy plantation owner, turned world class businessman with many pharmaceutical, oil and banking companies owned all over the world. (This name is pronounced French, David, being Da-veed and Richard, being Ri-shard. As for Gagnon, it's pronounced like the second syllable in mignon, as in filet mignon.) Rogue, you shall be assuming the persona of Aimee Genevieve Marie Desjardin Gagnon, daughter from a rich family, descendants of French royalty, whose father owns the world's leading biochemical research labs. Both are well versed in the ways of the rich, having grown up in it. However, they are vastly intellectual, having degrees from Ivy League Universities. They essentially help run many of their parents' companies and have several of their own," clarified. _

"_I leave you to pack the things you will need for this journey, but keep in mind that I will be providing for you much that is needed to disguise yourselves as well as the necessary items. This will be a two to three week long term mission. I will leave you with your task. Any questions?" he finished. Remy and Rogue gestured no and soon, found the two of them trekking back to their rooms, conspirator grins on their faces. It seemed that the Professor had handed them a vacation from the insanity of the mansion, one that would perfectly allow them to work together on their own, without any prying eyes. It was the perfect opportunity. It was to be a place that was secluded and private where they would be left alone to their own devices. Apart from the mission, they would have ample time to do what they wanted. It was perfect. _

_

* * *

_

"_So what are you bringin'? Denmark's gonna be cold dis time o' year," asked Remy fairly innocently as the two of them walked the halls to their room in preparation for their trip. _

"_Wouldn't you like ta know, Swamp Rat," responded Rogue, rolling her eyes. _

"_Hey, ya can't blame a homme for bein' curious," he said, snaking an arm around her and pulling her close to his body. _

_Whispering in her ear, he said, "You never know what may happen."_

"_Just because we'll be alone for three entiah weeks without any interference from the Institute doesn't mean…anything…will happen…" she said in mock indifference. They had reached their room and Rogue had reached and opened the wooden door. _

"_And what if it does…?" he said slowly, trailing his hand down to her butt and resting it there, making it perfectly clear exactly just what he was alluding to. _

"_Ah guess ya'll just have ta wait ta see what Ah bring," she said huskily, turning to face him, trailing a finger down his chest. _

_Remy just laughed, "I'll enjoy dat." _

_His laughter was abruptly cut off as Rogue pulled him down for a deep and passionate kiss, communicating between them their love, passion and want for each other, wordlessly. _

(If the spelling's messed, it's because I'm typing some of this really late and I'm freaking tired. Thank you.)

* * *

Rogue fidgeted restlessly, wringing her hands, she was about to move on to wringing her dress, but Kitty stopped her immediately.

"ROGUE, BRING YOUR HANDS TO WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" bellowed the petite brunette in a voice not indicative of her size, shocking Rogue out of her twitchy trance.

"YOU ARE NO WAY IN HELL WRINKLING THAT DRESS!" shouted Kitty.

"Okay, okay, no more coffee for you," said Rogue, raising her hands in defeat.

"So how many aneurisms has she had?" asked Wanda.

"Oh about ten over random stuff," replied Jean.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANEURISMS," roared Kitty with menace.

"Make that eleven," said Jean, causing Kitty to sigh resignedly.

"Why do I even bother?" she asked no one in particular.

"Because then we would have no one to tease," responded Amada.

"That's great, I'm the one people like to pick on. 'Hi, I'm Kitty, please, go ahead and pick on me day in and day out, because, well, I enjoy it like, immensely,'" she said in a mock perky voice.

"Wow, you really rubbed off on her, Rogue," commented Sage.

"I try, I try. All those years of sharing a room finally paid off," she said in a mock proud tone.

"Argh," steamed Kitty.

"Oh child, it's alright, we all get picked on for humor every now and then," chided Ororo with a laugh.

"Well, you never get picked on," rebutted Kitty.

"Well, I suppose it helps that I can shoot lightening bolts," mused Ororo.

"Well that explains a lot," said Sage, musing.

"If only we all had that ability," thought Rogue.

"What ability?" asked a voice from the door.

"The ability to shoot lightening bolts to strike fear into the hearts of all and prevent them from picking on you," said Rogue nonchalantly, not paying attention to the person at the entrance.

"Ah, I see," said the voice. Rogue turned her head at the familiar tone.

"Momma!" she called when she saw that it was indeed the blue skinned shape shifter Raven Darkholme waiting patiently at the door, helping an old wrinkled blind woman with sunglasses and a cane. Over the years, the two had made up, especially when Raven realized the error of her ways after Apocalypse and Kurt as well. With that, came a renewed relationship with her foster mother, Irene, who still lived in the backwaters of Caldecott, Mississippi. Raven moved into the Institute to help around, but went back to Caldecott to escort her friend to her daughter's wedding. Animosity between the X-Men and Acolytes had faded some time after Apocalypse when they came to grow close, now having much of the same goals. Eventually, the remaining members of the Acolytes and Brotherhood would move into the mansion and Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr would teach together.

Rogue ran up to the women who had helped raise her and gave them each a large hug.

"My, oh my, you're a vision, Rogue," said Raven with a smile, after releasing her daughter.

"Tha same could be said about ya, but thank ya," said Rogue with a laugh. Raven Darkholme looked striking in a long, body hugging wine colored velvet dress. It flared out at the skirt and had thin spaghetti straps. Over top, she wore a short silk Asian inspired shirt. (Think that Geisha look Rogue had going in X-Treme, but with cap sleeves and like a T-shirt, instead of a semi-dress thing…) It was made of midnight black silk with short capped sleeves and had fine silver, red and blue embroidery in it. The accenting was silver as were the slanted clasps going down the length at an angle, before traveling vertical. Several of the clasps were left open to reveal the top of her dress and the diamond pendant resting against her collar bone encircled with silver. Raven also had a pair of long black silk opera gloves that went past her elbows. At her wrists were a set of silver, diamond encrusted bangles and on her feet were a pair of black pumps. Her long bright red hair was twirled into an elegant twist and kept in place with a silver jewel encrusted clip in the shape of a butterfly.

"Why thank you, but I wouldn't want to upstage the bride," said Raven smiling.

"That would be impossible, Raven, she's marvelously stunning and striking in every way today, the very epitome of beauty," said Irene.

"Ah'm reallah very flattered," said Rogue, blushing.

"It's your wedding, and the bride must be flattered, why call her the blushing bride if not for that fact?" she said sagely, causing Rogue to laugh. Irene looked stately in her black pantsuit. She had on a pair of long, loose linen black colored pants and a deep blue purple fitted blouse. A short open, Asian inspired jacket went over top that was navy in color. On her feet were a pair of black ballet flats and she wore a simple silver bracelet on her wrist. Her brown hair was done into loose curls and despite her blindness, looked a strong, independent woman, as usual.

"Ah suppose ya saw meh in a vision, then," hypothesized Rogue.

"You would suppose rightly," said Irene, "one I've seen for several years now."

"So despite everything that came ta pass, ya always knew it'd work out?" asked Rogue.

Irene gave her a wise smile, "Yes, Rogue, I did. I knew that without interference, true love blossoms."

"Ah suppose it's comfortin' knowin' that you knew it'd work out, even when we didn't," said Rogue happily, glad to know that Irene had always known that she and Remy would last and had something truly special that transcended time.

"It's always good to see such wonderful events finally occur, after knowing for so long it'd transpire," discerned Irene.

"I'm pretty sure all of us have seen in our own way this day coming to pass," said Ororo, joyfully.

"How true," said Raven.

"Some of us have known for, oh about five years," said Kitty, nonchalantly.

"Ya knew Ah would marry him when Ah was sixteen?" asked Rogue incredulously.

"Yeah," said Kitty forcefully, "It was totally obvious."

"How?" asked Rogue, slightly confused, "We used ta just sit on tha roof and talk."

"Pfft, 'talk', riiight. Again, you two were just that obvious. You were totally completely head over heels in love, even then," she explained, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"What?" said Rogue, regarding her best friend with a shocked gaze, "How could ya tell? Are ya shure that ya weren't just deluded in ya matchmaking? I don't even think Ah loved him then, lahked him enough shure, attracted, yeah, but not love per se."

"It was just in the way you were so smitten and happy after being with him. That and you actually smiled which was totally nonexistent and rare, back in the day. Plus, I could tell that he was like that too. I also totally caught you two on separate occasions with these huge grins on your faces," said Kitty smugly, "It was SO cute."

Rogue just groaned, shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What? It's the truth," said Kitty. The women around her nodded in agreement.

"Face it, ou were so far gone from the moment you first met him," said Kitty.

"The same could be said about you and Piotr," said Rogue, smirking, causing Kitty to blush.

"I'll just shut up, now," said Kitty. Everyone laughed.

It was times like these that Rogue couldn't help but remember all the times with the man that had captured her heart so, from the moment when they realized they were perhaps bound by fate, chance and destiny when they somehow inexplicably caught the bouquet and garter, without even trying to, at Logan and Ororo's wedding, some four and a half years ago, to when she realized he held her heart so completely when they were without each other, to the best worst day of her life when she realized that she was falling for him, but not just falling, was utterly and totally in love with Remy LeBeau.

One memory standing out in her mind fell to the surface, one prior to their mission in Denmark. She remembered the days prior flying to Copenhagen, where they shared many conspirator smiles, sharing the secrets between them, wishing that the days would go by faster. The packing was done hurriedly, as if that would make the days pass quicker and finished with an intimate kiss. Assuming their personalities by dressing in designer suits, they boarded one of Xavier's luxurious limos to the airport, chauffeured by one reluctant Wolverine.

Rogue wore a short, fitted deep purple velvet blazer with black accenting and embroidery over top a luminescent form fitting white blouse with the top buttons left open to reveal the creamy skin of her neck and chest. An expensive diamond necklace sparkled from her neck with a large emerald centerpiece. A cross pendant studded with smaller diamonds also hung from her neck by a sleek silver chain, resting against her collar bone. Dangly silver earrings flashed from her ears, silver bangles encrusted with diamonds glinted from her wrists. Her long legs were accentuated by a pair of black low waisted linen pants that were long, loose and cuffed at the hem which made it look like she was flowing when she walked. A dark violet belt wrapped around her waist. To ward off the winter cold, was a dark navy pea coat that fitted smugly, reaching her calves as well as black leather gloves, a long long woolen scarf of many cool colors tossed around her neck and a pale blue toque. Stylish black, flat heeled, leather boots on her feet finished the look. Every piece of clothing and jewelry would drive any person in their right mind up the wall with the price, but she was playing a part and the professor's account was deep and vast. She was beautiful and rich, but disguised by a dark chestnut brown wig pulled into a sleek long low ponytail that concealed her auburn and white hair and deep blue contacts to cloak her emerald eyes.

Remy looked opulent in his fine, expensive and crisp suit. He wore a freshly pressed deep blue shirt that shone slightly due to the shiny thread that was woven into the fabric. Matched to his shirt was a thick shiny charcoal grey tie. Over his shirt and tie, he wore a thick deep black blazer with shinier black pinstripes. A diamond stud was embedded into his left earlobe from the piercing there. His pants were long and loose fitting and deepest black in color. A sleek black leather belt wrapped around his waist had a large silver belt buckle featuring the insignia of an expensive house of couture. His shoes were a pair immaculate boots and made of shiny black leather. Remy looked every bit like a filthy rich boy. He fit into the role seamlessly. Over his elegant ensemble, he wore a long black jacket similar to his beloved chocolate brown trench coat. He also had leather gloves and a dark navy and charcoal knitted scarf to go along with a pair of wraparound the head ear muffs. His distinctive ruby onyx eyes were hidden by grey contacts and his coppery auburn hair by a short black wig. Yes, he looked every bit a enviably handsome celebrity traveling with his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend.

Logan felt like an idiot in his black suit and red tie, with a long jacket and gloves to protect from the cold. Maybe it was the dorky hat that went with the chauffeur outfit. Luckily they had finally reached the airport. Stepping from the driver's seat, he walked around to the back door, where he gruffly opened the door and helped his passengers out from the car. Remy and Rogue suppressed laughter upon seeing his extremely displeased face. Holding his anger in check, he accepted the tip from Remy of a large sum after he deposited their ample amount of luggage onto a luggage cart. Just before they disappeared into the doors with their bags, he sent Remy a meaningful look translating to both 'Take Care of Rogue' and 'Touch Her and Die.' Remy nodded once in acknowledgement and followed his girl inside.

Entering the warm airport, they put their warm outer clothing on their luggage cart and made it to the check in area to store their larger bags for the flight overseas. Slinging on their carryons, they strode to their gate, attracting the stares of many in the airport for they looked like a Hollywood power couple. Just ignoring the looks, they went on. They didn't have to wait long, due to arriving fashionably late, to get onto their flight on first class. Flight attendants flew at their feet, meeting their every order and requests at every beck and call, bringing them wine immediately for the flight just as they settled into their lush leather seats.

The flight was long, but due to the luxury of the first class, much more bearable. Quietly, they tore apart each of the in flight movies, critiquing them harshly. Not only that, they entertained each other in long ranging conversations as well as doing some reading and dozing off here and there. Of course, they constantly bantered and kept their bodies close, often stealing chaste kisses, telling of what was to come.

Hours later, when they finally landed, it was late evening in Copenhagen, due not only the time change, but a delay due to heavy snowfall in the city. The snow fell hard and flakey, giving the city a whiteout. It gave the cold city an ethereal quality. Upon retrieving their luggage, they stepped out into the snow covered streets and walked to their awaiting prearranged luxury car, a charcoal grey Bentley. They enjoyed a nice meal at a nearby restaurant due to the fact that Remy had been to Copenhagen before due to his thief jobs. Afterwards, they headed to the luxuriously elegant and gorgeous Denmark Eloquence Hotel, located in a resort town, an hour's drive away from the airport.

It was a large grand hotel which sprawled around a lake in which a snow covered mountain was reflected in. It had been built long ago and it showed in the glorious architecture of the whitish grey walls of sandstone. Imported marble had been used to support some of the roofs which protruded in strong columns. Beautiful carvings were in the balconies, under the roofs, telling the stories of their Gods and Goddesses. It was surrounded by a forest on two sides. The steps into the lobby were wide, white and grand. A hidden parking garage was underground. Huge gold letters proclaimed its name from above the roof. (Imagine the hotel to look like the architecture of the Banff Springs Hotel, or the Chateau Lake Louise. Basically they're in the style of a whole bunch of old as the hills Canadian hotels once owned by the Canadian Pacific, now owned by Fairmont. That, and a combination of any swank old hotel in New York.)

* * *

_Handing the keys to the Bentley to an enthused Dane valet, they strolled into the hotel, a bell boy in tow with their belongings on a cart, making their way to the front desk to check in. The clerk immediately straightened upon seeing them, only to be pushed aside by the concierge, who decided to take over, causing the disguised couple to stifle a laugh. _

_The lobby was amazing in every meaning of the word. It was elegant with marble floors, thick oriental carpets. High sculpted ceilings with immaculate detailing were marvelous to behold. Painstakingly detailed statues were placed throughout the lobby. A huge fountain bubbled in the center, the water falling in gorgeous arcs. Crystal chandeliers sparkled from above, casting low atmospheric lighting. Opulent furniture lined the lobby included carved wooden chairs, leather easy chairs, couches, desks and tables. Lamps and many priceless pieces of art were also present. The walls were both paneled with wood and covered with expensive wallpaper as well as paint. Wall hangings gave the lobby grace and large windows displayed the elegant snowy scene outside. The detailing in the entire room's décor was Scandinavian. _

"_Good evening, sir, madam," greeted the worker politely in a voice thick with a Scandinavian accent. He was wearing a crisp black suit with a jacket and tie of the hotel colors with the insignia on them. _

"_Good evening," boomed Remy, jovially, smiling as he approached the front desk, Rogue's arm looped through his pulling her intimately close, her big black leather purse was dangling from her free arm. _

"_Evening," said Rogue softly with a smile soon after._

"_What was your reservation under?" asked the concierge, with mildly questioning eyes, completely feigned, for neither Rogue or Remy doubted for a second that he didn't know who they were pretending to be. _

"_Gagnon," said Remy, proudly. _

"_Ah yes, we've been expecting you, Monsieur and Madame Gagnon," said the man excitedly, "How was your flight?" He said this all the while typing furiously on his keyboard. _

"_Well enough, as plahnes usuallah are," said Rogue, amused. _

"_Yes, well, you'll be staying in room 1023, the Symphonic Luxury Suite on the tenth floor. The gala you'll be attending of Mr. Gyrich, The Disappearing Beasts of Magnificence will be held in two weeks time in the Royal Ballroom. Our restaurants are located on the floor above, the spa and pools below. Miikka (pronounced Meeka, like Miikka Kiprusoff, the goalie of the Calgary Flames…sure, he's from Finland…but whatever.) will bring you and your luggage to the room," he said gesturing to the happy looking bus boy who'd brought their things in, "On behalf of all the staff, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here at the Denmark Eloquence, Monsieur and Madame Gagnon."_

"_I'm sure dat we will," replied Remy with a smirk, before turning, with Rogue still attached at his arm, following the busboy to the elevator. _

_After a short ride on the pristinely decorated elevator, they reached a quiet, elegant section of the hotel which protruded out from the main building, providing a stunning view of the lake, forests and mountains and conveniently above the ballroom. Directing them verbally, the busboy led them to their room. Miikka took the key from Remy with practiced actions and opened to door with a flourish, allowing the two to pass through first, before towing in the cart with their things. Upon finishing with the unloading, Remy paid him a handsome tip to which he grinned and thanked profusely, then left to leave the two alone in the gargantuan, magnificently decorated suite. _

"_Well, tha Professah certainlah got us hooked up," said Rogue as she took in her surroundings. The suite was decorated in the same style as the lobby, but had a much warmer and inviting feel, not to mention a feeling of deep expense. _

"_Yeah, no kidding and it's conveniently right below the ball room," revealed Remy as he too looked around. _

_Rogue gave a light laugh which made Remy's heart flutter and a true smile to cross his features. Both began to wander together into the separate rooms of the suite. _

_They had entered from the central point of the suite, the sitting room, with large windows showing wondrous scenery, priceless artwork and decor and made their way down the richly decorated hall to the other rooms, which included a fully loaded kitchen done in granite, deep cherry wood, and stainless steel; the recreation room complete with plush leather sofas, full entertainment system, pool table and bar; a smaller sized bathroom without a tub or shower made from cerulean tile, dark wall papering, white marble and ambient lighting; and extra guest rooms with rich thick four poster beds, antique furniture, dark wood and chandelier lighting with private bathrooms. All the rooms were lavishly decorated and smelled of money. But they had yet to make it to their final destination…the master bedroom…_

_

* * *

_

_Strolling down the hall, the pair made it to the last room, the master bedroom, with a few carryons from their flight. The door was of dark wood, carved delicately and ornately detailed. Turning the shiny brass door knob, Remy opened the door to their room and gestured for Rogue to enter first, holding the door out for her. _

"_So ya decahde ta display ya gentlemanly qualities, now, huh, Swamp Rat?" teased Rogue with a smile, as Remy held the door open for her. _

"_I'm insulted, chere, I'm always a gentleman," said Remy, holding his heart, pouting slightly. Rogue just rolled her eyes and walked into the room, unprepared for what was to greet her. _

_Rogue gasped at the sight that awaited her. She took in the grandeur of the antique furniture in the chairs, desk and tables, the brilliance of the stunning artwork in paintings, wall hangings and sculpture, the panoramic view of the windows and the French doors leading to a gorgeous white marble balcony, the rich fabric of the curtains, the detail of the carpets, the ornate wall paneling in dark wood as well as the expensive wallpaper, the bright crystal chandeliers, the glorious adjoining bathroom and of course the centerpiece, the massive bed. The bed was a magnificent four poster with carved wooden headboard and footboard made of deep cherry wood. What gave it an ethereal quality was the fact that it had a canopy of long flowing dark sheer silk fabric. Many soft pillows lay upon the thick mattress covered by elaborate fabric. The blankets were thick and stuffed with down and made from superb fabric. The outer blanket featured many elaborate designs embroidered in. The sheets were expensive and a huge thread count. However, this extravagance wasn't what awed Rogue. _

_It was in the fact that the room was lit by the ethereal glow of seemingly hundreds of many sized round white candles, harmonized by soft, light music and surrounded by hundreds of red rose petals, the majority scattered on the bed. Also, some of Rogue's favorite chocolates could be seen in the room, as well as a substantial amount of fruit and champagne sitting iced with two glasses. She was surprised, amazed and touched by this. _

_A moment later, she felt Remy's figure come up beside her, joining her inside the room. _

_She smiled up at him, "Ah take it that somebody's been busy planning ahead…" _

_He smiled back at her, "Why of course, chere, y' deserve de best, and what kind of man would I be if I didn't provide y' wit' dat?" _

"_Yah're such a charmer," she said as he wrapped his arms around her body. _

"_Only fo' y'," he whispered, placing a soft kiss onto her lips, "Besides, I wanna see what y' brought wit' y'." He smirked at her and winked, causing her cheeks to color slightly before gaining her composure once more. _

"_Then yah'll just have ta wait and see," said Rogue with a sexy, mischievous, come hither grin that was oh so seductive. (It was this line that spawned my oneshot, Seduction…) She then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him hard against her body and kissing him hard and passionately. Remy responded immediately, kissing back, snaking his arms around her waist. She was fierce and wild, taking the initiative and running her tongue across his lips, begging for entrance to which Remy willingly complied, letting their tongues rub and brush against each other. His hands began to wander and soon they were on the bare skin of her back underneath her shirt. Suddenly, before the kiss got more heated, Rogue broke it, leaving Remy breathless. _

"_Ah'll be back, soon," she whispered to him, huskily in his arms, before, breaking away, picking up her carryon bag and heading into the bathroom to change and get ready, causing Remy to grin in anticipation, watching her butt sway as she walked away from him. Closing the door, she locked it, knowing that with Remy it was useless. Then she prepared, taking off her wig and contacts first, before stripping off her disguise and putting on a new outfit that she had stashed in her carryon. That is, if it could be considered an outfit, after all, it was just silky, revealing lingerie. _

_All the while, back in the room, Remy threw off the blazer and got rid of his tie, unbuttoning a few buttons from the top of shirt and rolling up the sleeves to be less confining. He then got rid of his contacts and wig, pouring himself some champagne and sipping it, while he awaited his chere in high anticipation. _

_Hearing the door open, he turned around and was assaulted with the vision of his Rogue standing there in the soft back glow of the lights, making his eyes pop, jaw drop and almost drop his glass. She walked up to him slightly shy. Regaining his composure, he settled for letting his eyes roam her scantily clad body. Seeing his reaction gave her confidence. _

_Her long auburn and white hair had been let loose to spill down her back and across her shoulders in their natural waves and her emerald eyes shone at him. She wore a bra revealing much of her cleavage, barely concealing anything, made of black lace with deep green satin peaking from underneath the sheer lace. She wore a pair of small matching panties that formed a slight V in the front far below her pierced belly button, allowing a full unobstructed view of her tattoo, and showed quite a lot of her butt from the back, but wasn't a thong. Over this, she wore a short sheer negligee of hunter green, stopping just above the bottom of her butt, showing a lot of cleavage, accented with black lace, showing off her long legs and the milky white skin of her body. _

"_Ah take it that ya like," said Rogue, gesturing to herself. _

"_Why, of course, Rogue," he said, with a smirk, ingraining the image into his brain forever. He placed down his glass on a table and approached her in three long strides, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him in an embrace, getting serious for one moment. _

"_Are you sho' you want this, Rogue? I ca-" he started, but she stopped him with her finger upon his lips. _

"_Yes, I want you so much," she whispered, gazing into those beloved ruby eyes, clouded with desire for her and knowing that he wanted her just as much and she had never wanted any other man to be her first. He was the only one she would give her virginity to whole heartedly, the only one she'd ever loved with all her heart and she couldn't fathom giving herself to anyone else. There was only him, the one she lived and breathed for. _

_He answered her passionately simple with a kiss. It was a kiss communicating his eternal love for her. She could feel it, feel the way that he loved her, like she would never be loved otherwise by any other. It was an ocean, boundless and free, his love, and like a fish, she would die without his loving waters. The ocean, it enveloped her completely, surrounding her world, never letting her go and she relished that. It was her home, her sanctuary, her sanity when the world was torn apart. He saved her, in every way a human can be saved, simply with the love he held in his heart for her. He had given to her his heart, long ago and she would always hold it, no matter what. He had stolen hers from the beginning, she realized. And then she knew, knew that there was no possible better feeling than feeling him so close, feeling his passion, his desire and knowing he felt hers right back. _

_Feeling his loving hands caressing her body, touching her so intimately, knowing that he had never done this, making love, with anyone else, made her heart soar. She knew that she was the only one who he had ever truly loved. His skin against hers was so wonderful and she relished every moment, remembering the days, not so long ago without his gentle touch. He sent shivers down her spine with the way he stroked her, excited her, made her feel so alive, after being dead for so long, trapped and caged. His lips all over her body, sending her into bliss and euphoria, a monk could never hope to achieve. The way his hands followed the curves of her body, so soft, gentle and tender, yet so sensual made her breath hitch, made her heart beat fast and her brain go into overdrive. She knew he was committing every part of this to his memory. He gave her freedom and all she really wanted to do was repay that in thanks._

_And at last, she could feel the body that tempted her so, that attracted her, pulled her like a flood victim runs to high ground. Just like he could touch her, she could touch him, in a way so intimate; that she didn't know it was in her. She could kiss him and caress his body too, in a way that she never had been able to, treasuring it, remembering every sensation, knowing he was doing that too, since this gift could be taken as easily as it was given. Realizing how incomplete she was without him, she knew she was never happier in these tender moments. She was never closer to him than now. They never needed words to communicate anyway. His body was so breathtaking and she was an eager explorer, discovering it all for herself. She was pleased with the way his body reacted to her touch, just as he was by hers. Plainly, she was happy to touch his body and find every crevasse like never before, going over details she never noticed until then. Rogue memorized every sensation of this moment, this magnificent, glorious moment, just for the two of them. _

_She felt her soul bound to his, forever linked, when she felt them finally join, unify, and it was perfection, really, utter perfection. They were one and all the feelings, emotions spinning out of control, burning an intense passion greater than even the sun fell into place and focused. Love, so deep, passionate and true was it's driving force and both felt a marvel like never before. It was the joining of souls. In this time, they knew, knew that they were truly meant to be together forever and that time was irrelevant, all they really needed was each other. It was skin on skin, it was bliss, it was a pleasure like never before, igniting all the senses, but mostly, it was the unification of two people so in love to one entity. They shared in their nirvana, their pleasure, their peaceful, fervent release, so many times and then finally, when exhaustion and satisfaction came, they were compelled to sleep, only by the tiredness in their bodies, falling asleep together, in peace. _

(Sorry, but I'm really NOT writing a full blown smut scene. I really don't wanna change the writing and well, I just think if I wrote every little dirty thing they do, I think it'll end up sorta cheesy and wrecking the moment between them. Not only that, I'm just not comfortable with writing it as of now. Plus, your dirty little minds can come up with much more hot, sexy things than I can possibly put into print. Frankly, I think the imagination can be used here, quite nicely…again...)

* * *

This was supposed to be longer, but I think I have to update this now, before you absolutely fry me and just include my ideas for next chapter, since this is so overdue. I think I'll just keep you all pleased with the fact that this chapter was super fluffy and involved lots of making out and they had sex. Savvy? Kewl.

I'm sure you can contend yourselves with the fact that I gave you another poem and another one shot...plus...AME is on my next list of to do things...look for that late Septemberish...then look for URX after that...

Before you wring my neck for how late this is, please take into consideration that I am a full time high school student and school really does come up for me, so my time for reviews and writing really is limited and I plan to make a much better effort than last year. I am an IB student on top of that, meaning that I have a higher work load and much more intense course to learn in four subjects, being Biology, English, Social Studies and Art, even though they're not all in the same semester…but Bio is full year… IB has tons of requirements and such. On top of that, I'm a year ahead in my math due to my IB schedule, so I'm going to be writing a diploma this year, two in fact, a Bio one as well, so even though, I'm late sometimes, please know that I'm out there reading, even though I don't always review. I wanna take the time to give all a nice big fat long one. So yeah.

Ah, yes, and while on vacation, I got ideas for some rather, well, depressing, but great Romy. For some reason, it's very Remy's life sucks. Let me know if you wanna read it, I'll probably start the fics, when I finish with 'The Road to Forever.' One will be a oneshot, I think, though really long, it'll be called 'Sacrifice.' The other will be a full length fic written in first person of both their point of views, called 'The Still Beating Heart.' I've got some absolutely great dialogue for them too…Unlike some of my other fics, let's just say that Rogue and Remy will be definitely put through the wringer…but it'll work out, I promise. I'm not THAT evil. I'm sure some of you think I'm rather putting them through the wringer in 'Underground Ressitance X'…but that's rather light compared to these…hehehehe…the end rewards are nice though. I think all Romy stories need a healthy dose of tragedy, angst and horrible circumstance to make the happiness really work out for them in the end. In 'A Mutated Existence' they're gonna be dancing around each other for awhile yet…Anyway, I'm back from vacation, ready and recharged to bring you more fanfics, even when school starts to suck.

As per usual, please review, the fact that you guys aren't reviewing some of my fics is really disheartening, when I know that you can. SO PLEASE **_REVIEW! _**

Thank you.

simba317


End file.
